Pirate Love
by Sugababe2
Summary: HONESTLY UPDATED NOW! AU: Will and Jack have been friends for like...ever, as well as crewmates. Jamie and Jacklyn Jameson are sisters as well as pirates on their own ship. The Jameson ship sinks leaving the girls as the only survivors to be saved.
1. Rescue

**Pirate Love**  
By Sugababe2

R-Romance/Humor/Drama-English

**Disclaimer**- We do not own Will Turner or Captain Jack Sparrow or any other recognizable celebrity or fictional personality. We do not own the concept of Pirate of the Caribbean. All places mentioned belong to their countries of origin. Songs used in this story belong to the composers and artists. We do, however, own Jamie and Jacklyn…and any other characters we make up along the way.

**Summary**: Elizabeth never existed and Will and Jack have been friends for like...ever, as well as crewmates. Jamie and Jacklyn Jameson are sisters as well as pirates on their own ship. Jacklyn, older by a year, assumes position of captain. But then their ship gets attacked and the crew and ship go to Davy Jones' locker except for the two girls. They stay out on the water for about a day before they get saved by Jack and Will. A near instant connection kindles between Jacklyn and Will, where it takes a little longer for Jamie and Jack to realize their own connection.

**Rating**: R for Violence, Language, Nudity and Sexual Content

**A Word from the Authors**- Just to let you know; we love reviews, we'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, constructive criticism, suggestions, and encouragement are welcome. Remember the more you review the more we write.

For those of you, who enjoy this fic, please check out our other fics that can be found on both

You Wish (PotC Fanfic) Holly Marie Combs as Jocelyn

The Maiden of the Valar (LotR Fanfic) Eliza Dushku as Ireth

The Quiet One (King Arthur Fanfic) Kirsten Dunst as Lillian

Kit-cat99:

A Pirates Life for Me (PotC Fanfic)

What I Like About You (AU BtVS Fanfic)

Marauders at Hogwarts (Harry Potter Fanfic)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jamie grumbled and opened her left eye to see her sister standing over her. With a quick yank, Jacklyn was able to pull the blanket off her kid sister.

"BLOODY HELL!" Jamie yelled as the slightly cold air hit her warm body. Both eyes were wide open and glaring at Jacklyn.

"Bloody hell yourself," Jacklyn said, throwing the blanket back at Jamie. "It's about bloody time you've woken up."

"Give me a break," Jamie said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Unbelievable," Jacklyn said shaking her head in annoyance. "you drink more then I do and you're only 20."

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie said. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt and pants and put them on right there. She twirled her light brown hair then put it into a bun, copying her sister's look. The only real difference between the two, besides the age and height, were the eyes. They were the same colors but opposite eyes. Jamie's left eye was green and the right was blue, which was reversed for Jacklyn.

Both girls were blessed with extremely curvy bodies, making that about the only feminine thing about them. They were both tougher then all the men on their crew. The guys knew never to mess with them. They learned that after the first time a few of them were caught staring at Jamie's chest and she gave them all several bruises on theirs.

"The sun is right above us," Jacklyn said as the girls left Jamie's room. "If you were anyone but you, you wouldn't be on this ship anymore."

"Yeah, but I'm your sister and you love me," Jamie said in a sing-song voice. She smirked and took over steering while Jacklyn sat on the stool near the wheel and watched the crew. "Bunch of blunder heads is what they are."

"Yeah, but their useful," Jacklyn said. Jamie smirked at her.

A bit further in that same ocean, sailed none other then The Black Pearl. Captained, of course, by Jack Sparrow. His first mate was his life long friend, Will Turner. The two were around the same age, probably around late twenties-early thirties. Among the crew were other friends of the captain, including Gibbs, who was a friend to both.

"Well Jack, nice day," Will said, coming up to join Jack at the wheel.

"Aye, what do you think is gonna happen, mate?" Jack asked.

"Dunno," Will said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But something is obviously gonna happen soon."

"More then likely with out luck," Jack said, smirking.

"That much is obvious," Will replied with a grin of his own.

"Think it will be something good?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Will shrugged. "Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting," Jack sighed impatiently.

"You and me both," Will agreed. "Growing up with you being impatient comes naturally."

"I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing," Jack teased.

"Me neither," Will said, smiling.

Jack looked at the crew who were all just lounging around. "HEY! YOU LOT GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted, making the crew all jump up and run around, working. "You too mate. Just because you're my friend doesn't give you special treatment, savvy?"

"Yeah," Will said, grinning. He went back down below decks. He had the feeling that something was going to happen that would change their 'peaceful' lives. He couldn't wait.

Things were getting really dull lately. They were heading towards Tortuga, one of Jacks favorite places, so hopefully things would lighten up and get better. Unless, of course, something bad happens but still, they'd get some excitement. By the looks of things, that's exactly what the pirates of The Black Pearl needed. Will started figuring out if there was anything they needed to pick up when they got to Tortuga.

"When do you think our next stop will be?" Jamie asked Jacklyn

"Hopefully soon," Jacklyn replied.

"Hey! What's that?" Jamie asked, pointing to something on the water that was ahead of their ship.

"It's another ship idiot," Jacklyn said, looking slightly worried. They both watched it then heard a bang.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Jamie yelled before grabbing Jacklyn and pulling her down. She held onto the bottom of the wheel and turned it to the right as far as possible. The canon hit the ship and the main mass fell over, covering the girls in sail. Both of them stayed under it, being smart. They heard the bang again then a crash along with the sound of splitting wood.

"Good thing we can both swim huh?" Jacklyn said.

"Whys that?" Jamie asked just for the hell of it.

"Because were gonna be treading water very soon," Jacklyn said just as they felt the ship start to sink.

They could hear the screams of the crew, although they sounded very quiet and scarce. Both girls couldn't help but wonder how many of their crew were sinking to Davy Jones Locker at that moment. They wondered if they would be joining them.

"AH! COLD WATER!" Jamie said when they felt the water reach them. Jacklyn covered her mouth. Jamie looked at her

"Shhhh! They might hear us," Jacklyn whispered. Jamie nodded.

When the ship was gone completely from under them, she looked out from under the sail and saw the other ship slowly go past them. The men on that ship were looking over the side. Jamie and Jacklyn stayed hidden under the sail until the ship was far enough away that the people on it wouldn't see them.

"Well this was an interesting day so far," Jamie said. Jacklyn glared at her. "What?"

There was no answer. The girls swam over to a large piece of wood and lied down, side by side on it. Jacklyn was on her back and Jamie was on her stomach with the side of her head resting on her arms.

"Are we gonna die Jackie?" Jamie asked

"I dont know Jam," Jacklyn said.

They both knew things were bad. They had never called each other those names unless they were scared, not since they were kids.

"I guess we just wait," Jamie said quietly.

"Yeah, but we also gotta try to stay awake," Jacklyn said. "If we fall asleep we might die. Either by hypothermia or something might kill us."

Jamie's eyes snapped open and she forced herself to stay awake. The sun went down after a while and Jamie stayed awake, listening to Jacklyn talk about the stars. Jacklyn stopped talking for a while and her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Jackie! Come on!" Jamie said, shaking her sister awake. "We gotta stay awake. Just like you said."

"Right," Jacklyn said, but it was hopeless. They both fell asleep the next minute.

The night came and went and Will found himself steering the ship the next morning while Jack slept. It was around noon that Jack finally came up, no shirt on.

"Well nothing happened yesterday," Will told him.

"So it'll happen today," Jack said matter-of-factly. "Normally does."

"Feelings are confusing," Will said.

"I know that mate," Jack said, smiling. They noticed about ten crewmen were all leaning over the edge of the ship at the front of it. "HEY! WHATS GOING ON!"

"There's something down there Cap'n," One of the men said, turning around. Jack and Will looked at each other. The men all moved away from front of the ship.

"Gibbs! Steer!" Jack said. Gibbs came up and took the wheel from Will. The two friends ran to the front of the ship and looked down at the water. Sure enough, there was ship wreckage all over the place. Both sets of eyes scanned the water and stopped on the same piece of wood that held two, obviously female bodies. "Bloody hell!"

"Time to play the hero now?" Will guessed.

Jack nodded. Both guys ran and grabbed some rope; they each tied an end around their waists and threw the other ends to some of the crewmen before diving into the water and swimming over to the wood.

"This water is bloody cold!" Jack said.

"Helps you wake up more," Will joked. They made it to the wood and both grabbed one of the girls around the waist. "PULL US UP!"

"YOU HEARD HIM! PULL!"

The crewmen all started pulling and within about a minute, Jack, Will and the two unconscious girls were safely on board.

"They're breathing, just barely, and their deadly cold," Will said.

"Well, what are you lot waiting for? Grab some bloody blankets!" Jack ordered. The crew all ran off and came back with blankets. Jack and Will wrapped up the girls and put them in the captain's quarters for now.

* * *

Ta da! First chapter. Hip hip Hooray. NEED REVIEWS! 


	2. Introductions

**Reviewer Responses**

_Brittany- Jacklyn: OMG Girl! How did you know what the pairings were? It's like you were reading our minds. LOL. Glad you're enjoying the fic. _

_Anne Bonney- Jacklyn: Ask an ye shall receive. Here's the update, glad you're enjoying it._

_A Depp Girl- Jacklyn: Wow! Thanks fro the review. Here's the next chapter, as asked. And thanks for adding us and our story to your favorites lists. _

_Baby Gurl- Jacklyn: Thank you for the compliment. Glad you are enjoying. _

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 2 **

Jacklyn snuggled into the warmth of the bed as she slept, _Wait a second, warmth? Bed? Shouldn't Jamie and I be dead by now?_ Her subconscious nagged.

Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed she was not in the ocean like she had expected, but she was inside the quarters of a ship captain's cabin. She looked next to her and found her sister, Jamie, sleeping. _Thank God she's alright as well. I_ _wonder who's ship this is_, she thought as she slowly sat up and made to get out of bed.

She didn't notice the man who had just walked in.

"I don't think you want to be doing that just yet miss," a soft baritone voice called.

Jacklyn turned her head and saw the best looking man she'd ever seen. Tall, dark hair tied in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, moustache, goatee and tanned skin, along with what looked like a tight and toned body.

_Whoa momma! Hot pirate coming through,_ She thought.She gulped the lump that had formed in her throat and spoke. "And why wouldn't I be wanting to get up?"

"Because," the man began, "you have been unconscious for three days. You need to regain your strength." _She's even more beautiful awake than she is unconscious_, Will thought.

Jacklyn's hand went to her mouth in shock. "I've been out that long?" she questioned. The man nodded as he grabbed a chair, moved it to her side of the bed and sat down. Jacklyn then looked at the man, "What ship is this?"

"Milady, you are on the fastest ship in the Caribbean, The Black Pearl. I am Will Turner, the 1st mate on this ship," the man she now knew as Will answered.

_Holy shit! We're on the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner; two of the best swordsmen in the area. _Jacklyn thought as her head began to hurt. Ignoring the pain for now she looked back at Will.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jacklyn Jameson, Captain of the now destroyed pirate ship known as Art Foghlaí (Irish Gaelic for 'The Pirate')," she said, then pointed to her snoring and dead to the world sister, "And this is my sister and 1st mate, Jamie Jameson."

_Wait a minute, I know those names…These are the two sisters who raided Port Royal a year ago with no casualties and no shots being fired, _Will realized, _Maybe they'd be up for joining forces?_ Will grinned, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Captain Jameson…"

Jacklyn stopped him, a Cheshire grin on her face, "Don't you go calling me Captain Jameson, it's Jackie to you."

Will grinned. "All right, Jackie…" he was about to continue when they were interrupted by Jamie's sleep babble.

Both turned their heads to her as she twisted and turned in the bed. "No rum…But where's the rum gone!" she whined in her sleep.

Will and Jacklyn turned to each other before bursting out laughing.

"I-I-I-I can't b-b-b-believe anyone else is as obsessed with that god awful drink as Jack," Will said laughing.

Jacklyn slowly regained her composure and shook her head. "That's my sister for you," she said, then looked at Will. "Can you bring me to your captain?"

Will shook his head, "You still need rest Jackie, but I'll go bring him down."

Jacklyn smiled, "Thank you again, for everything." _God she has a beautiful smile, _Will thought.

Will smiled widely. "It was my pleasure," he said as he rose and made for the door. _She is such a nice woman, considering she's a female pirate._ He thought with a grin.

Above Deck…

Five minutes later Will was up on the deck and heading for the wheel, where he knew Jack would be.

"Jack!" Will called out to his best friend and captain as he neared the aft of the ship.

Jack looked up from the map and compass and saw Will. He grinned. "Will! How are the sleeping beauties?" he asked.

Will shook his head grinning. "Well one of them is. And you won't believe who they are," Will said smirking.

Jack put a hand to his chin and rubbed it for a moment before he answered, "Lemme guess…The Jameson Sisters?"

Will looked at Jack incredulously, "How did you know?"

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked, "Will, Will. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I know all, see all…"

It was now Will's turn to roll his eyes. "Meaning you walked by and overheard part of my conversation with Jacklyn," he stated, causing Jack to mock glare at him.

Will just continued as if he hadn't noticed a thing. "Anyway, the captain, Jacklyn said she wanted to speak with you."

Jack nodded and yelled, "GIBBS! TAKE THE WHEEL!"

Joshamee Gibbs came running forward and took the wheel from Jack and the captain and first mate headed below deck to speak with their guests.

Below Deck…

Jacklyn lay back in the bed. As she stared at the ceiling, her thoughts turned to the handsome and seemingly kind 1st mate of the 'Black Pearl'.

Will was definitely the epitome of the phrase, 'tall, dark, and handsome'. She smiled at the thought of him taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Normally Jacklyn tried to avoid getting involved with another pirate. However, in Will's case she was willing to make an exception.

There was something about him that made her want to just trust him and let him sweep her off her feet.

As she was lost in her thoughts, the door flew open and there stood Will, with another man. He was good looking as well. His dark hair was put into braids and dread locks (with jewels and feather woven in), a red handkerchief on his head, as well as the tri corner hat on his head.

Both men were wearing opened white shirts, and breeches. Will was wearing a dark brown color, while the other man was wearing a beige shade.

The other man smiled. "'ello luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said as he pulled another chair and sat on the side of the bed where Jamie was sleeping.

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "First of all 'Captain', I am not your luv. So please don't call me that. My name is Captain Jacklyn Jameson. And you can call me Jackie, Jacklyn, Captain Jameson or nothing at all. And second…" it was at that moment that Jamie decided to wake up.

"WHERE'S THE RUM!" she yelled as she flailed her arms around effectively hitting Jack in the nose hard enough to sprain it.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" Jack yelled as he put his hands to his nose to stop the bleeding.

Will and Jacklyn looked at Jamie and Jack, then at each other and back to Jamie and Jack before they started laughing.

Jamie finally came awake after she realized she hit someone and looked at Jack sheepishly. "Um…oops?" she said sheepishly.

Jack just glared at her before turning to Jacklyn and Will. "It wasna' tha' funny you two," Jack whined.

Will and Jacklyn pulled themselves together. But still had grins on their faces.

"Sorry Jack" and "Sorry Captain Sparrow" came from both Will and Jacklyn.

Jamie then looked around the cabin and realized they had been saved.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" she yelled jumping up from the bed, grabbing Jacklyn and dancing around the cabin.

Jacklyn shook her head and pulled out of her sister's grasp as she noticed that the two of them were only wearing long white shirts not leaving much to the imagination. She went and sat back down on the bed.

"I am so sorry about that Captain Sparrow," Jacklyn said trying to keep herself from grinning as she apologized for her sister and her sisters' little display.

Jack though wasn't paying attention to the apologizing. He was still watching Jamie, fascinated and angry. Will on the other hand was thinking about Jacklyn. She had roused in him a desire he had never really known with a woman before.

He never felt any butterflies in his stomach caused by the whores and strumpets in Tortuga, or the high society broads they met during their raids.

Will shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts and yelled, "Jack!"

At that Jack turned and looked at Will with a face that said 'What do you want' and Jamie looked the two men, looked down and realized what she was wearing.

"Eh," she said to herself as she joined her sister on the bed.

Will pointed to Jacklyn, "I believe Jacklyn wanted to say something."

Jack looked from Will to Jacklyn, "Go 'head Jacklyn."

Jacklyn smiled. "Thank you Captain. As I was saying I'm sorry about my sister," she said earning her an elbow in the side, "I should have warned you before."

Jack shrugged, "No harm no foul Jackie."

"I also wanted to thank you and Will for saving us," Jacklyn said. "Our ship, Art Foghlaí, was sunk the day before you found us by the Bloody English Navy. So all of our belongings, our crew, treasure, and ship are now at the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker," she continued angrily.

Jack stroked his chin for a moment before speaking, "I'm havin' a though' here. What say you ladies join me crew until we reach Tortuga, then once you commandeer another ship, you and Jamie sail under my colors under a 50/50 partnership?"

Jamie and Jacklyn looked at each other for a moment before nodding and turning back to Will and Jack.

Jacklyn smiled and held out her hand, "We have an accord Ca…Commodore Sparrow."

Jack grinned and shook Jacklyn's hand, "Agreed then…" he began but was cut off.

They heard someone shout, "LAND HO! TORTUGA DEAD AHEAD!"

"Excuse me, I need to go make sure nothing happens to me 'Pearl' while we get ready to dock," Jack said as he exited the room.

Jacklyn looked at Will, "Is he always like that?"

"Him? Jack's always been one bottle short of a full crate," Will joked.

Jamie looked at Will and Jacklyn curiously then asked her sister, "Where are we and who is this and who was that man that just walked out of here?"

Jacklyn tried hiding the snicker coming forth but it happened anyway.

"That my dear baby sister," she began, "was none other than Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. And this is his first mate, Will Turner." (AN Jacklyn: LOL! Sorry, having a 'The Mummy moment)

"I'm not a bloody baby! I'm barely a year younger then you, you little twit!" Jamie said, sticking out her tongue.

Will shook his head in amusement at the interaction between the sisters. "Pleasure to meet you Jamie," he greeted then turned to Jacklyn, "I'll see if Anna-Maria has some spare clothes she can lend you," he said before leaving the room.

Jacklyn nodded and said, "Thanks Will."

A few minutes later, after Will left, Jamie turned to Jacklyn, an evil grin on her face. "You want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to…" (AN Jacklyn: LOL! Sorry, having a Miss Congeniality moment) she began teasing but was cut off when Jacklyn smacked her upside the head.

"Owww!" Jamie cried as she rubbed her head where Jacklyn smacked her. "What was that for?"

Jacklyn looked at her baby sister innocently. "What was what for?"

Just as Jamie was about to retort there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jacklyn called out.

"It's Will," he said through the door.

"Come in," Jacklyn called out.

Will opened the door and found the two women sitting on the bed impatiently. Shaking his head he walked over and handed two sets of clothes.

"Here you go. Anna-Maria said you could borrow these as long as necessary and not to worry about it" he assured them.

As Jacklyn smiled and thanked Will, Jamie made fake gagging noises. Jacklyn turned from Will and glared at her sister. Will stifled his laughter and left the room so they could change.

* * *

Jacklyn: _puppy dog face_ Please review! 

Will: _looks at Jacklyn's Puppy dog face_ I love it!

Jacklyn: Really? _face lights up as Will nods_

Jack: I's all right.

Jacklyn: _turns to look at Jack, eye twitching_ Jack, remember what happened the last time you said something like that to me?

Jack: _gulps and starts looking for rum while yelling_: I's great luv. You're a better writer than Mary Shelley.

Jacklyn and Will: _laughing as they watch Jack searching every cupboard for his precious rum_

Jacklyn: Review please! The more reviews the faster we write!


	3. Recruiting

**Review Response**

_Anne Bonney –_ _Jamie:_ I'm pretty sure the 'highly recommend' thing means like you recommend the story to your friends or something like that.

_Alina -_ _Jamie:_ Thanks for the comment. We love hearing good things about our story.

_Brittany -_ _Jamie:_ That's what we're doing!

**Authors Notes:** Ok from now on it's just from the different girls' points of views each chapter. Every other chapter is a different POV.

* * *

Jamie and Jacklyn walked out onto the deck slowly, looking around. There were crewmates leaving the ship as well as some running around it. 

"Tortuga." Jamie said, smiling.

"You only like it because the bartenders are afraid of you and give you free drinks." Jacklyn said.

"Yep." Jamie said, smirking evilly. "Time to commandeer ourselves a new ship." Before they took three steps someone was shouting at them. Jamie and Jacklyn turned to see Will and Jack walking towards them.

"I in no way doubt that you two can handle yourselves and know your way around." Jack said.

"But we figure that since you just woke up…we should go with you." Will said.

"That's fine." Jacklyn said. Jamie looked at her sister then rolled her eyes. She gave Jacklyn's braid a quick tug to bring her out of her daydream. "Ow!"

"Welcome back to the real world dear sister." Jamie said. She looked at Jack who was grinning. Jamie, being the ever playful tease that she is, winked at Jack before turning and walking off the ship. Will and Jacklyn followed behind her and Jack followed behind them. Jamie walked up and down the docks then turned and looked at Will and Jack. "How long are we here for?"

"Bout a few hours." Jack said.

"Ok then." Jamie said. She looked at Jacklyn and yet again rolled her eyes. Her sister was too indulged in looking at Will without making it look like it. "Ok…you." Jamie pointed at Jack. "My sister likes taking in the sights…they go look around…we take that ship." Jamie pointed out to the water at a ship. It looked like the Dauntless but it didn't have the pretty colours that Jamie hated.

"That ship?" Jack asked.

"That ship…captain." Jamie said with a mischievous smirk.

_Bloody women._ Jack thought. "Fine…that ship."

"Ok then." Jamie said, smiling. She looked at Jacklyn. "Go…see sights…steal things…be a pirate."

"You're not my boss." Jacklyn said.

"I know." Jamie said. She leaned in and whispered into Jacklyn's ear. "But it gives you alone time with Mr. Turner."

"Right." Jacklyn said. "Well…you wanna see sights?" She looked at Will.

"Sure." Will said. They walked off.

"Right then captain." Jamie said. "Let's commandeer us a ship." She walked away and Jack quickly ran to catch up with her.

Five minutes later Jamie and Jack were walking on the bottom of the water with a small boat over their heads.

"This was crazy…but works." Jamie said.

"Yes…it normally does." Jack said, looking over his shoulder at her before looking back ahead of them. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Jamie replied in a coy voice. Jack smirked to himself. "1…2…3." They flipped the boat off of them and swam to the surface right next to the ship. Jamie reached it first and she waited for Jack. His head came up after a minute.

"You're fast." Jack said.

"Been swimming since I was 6." Jamie said. She looked up at the ship and Jack looked at her. Her hair was soaked and, since it was down, there were small strands clinging to her face. "Ok…time to climb."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Climb…you know…how to you expect us to get up there? Fly?" Jamie asked.

"Right." Jack said. They got to the top and hid behind the wheel. Jamie looked down at the deck. There were about ten men there.

"Too easy." Jamie muttered. "I'll take care of these guys…you see if there's anyone under the deck."

"Who said you give the orders?" Jack asked.

"This is gonna be my ship." Jamie reminded him. She stood up and walked down to the men, Jack watched her. "Hello boys." The men turned and looked at her. Jack slipped down the other set of stairs and down below deck. "Now…who all knows who I am?" Every one of the men put their hands up. Jamie smiled. "Good…now…you all know what I'm capable of. If you want to face me…stay on the ship." The men all ran and dove off the ship. "Too easy."

Jack came back up and saw the deck deserted. He looked up at Jamie who was carefully steering the ship into port. When they got it docked and got off Jamie looked at Jack.

"Well…I'm up for a drink. You?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. They walked to the nearest tavern and got two bottles of rum. They sat and drank in silence. Jacklyn and Will showed up shortly after.

"Hey you two," Jacklyn said. "Get the ship?"

"Yep," Jamie said. "All the men on that ship were down right scared of me."

"Because you're the ruthless Jamie Jameson," Jacklyn said. "Anyone who knows that ain't fool enough to fight you."

"Right…considering I took out ten men in under ten minutes," Jamie said. "I deserve the reputation that I got."

"You certainly do." Jacklyn said. Both girls took no notice that they had completely shut the two guys out of the conversation. Not that Jack really noticed, he was busy watching Jamie after what Jacklyn said next, "Try wringing the water out of your shirt. It's dripping wet."

"Yeah whatever," Jamie said. She stood up, took the bottom of her shirt and twisted it to wring the water out of it then tied it up just under her breasts. "I got too many scars."

"You get into too many fights," Jacklyn said. She looked up to see Jack's eyes moving up and down, obviously scanning over Jamie's revealed torso and the belly button that had a regular earring through it showing that it was pierced. Jamie sat back down, looked at Jack then pinched him.

"OW!" Jack shouted, jumping and grabbing his arm.

"You used your nails didn't you?" Jacklyn said, smirking. Jamie smiled widely and nodded her head, messing her hair up more then it was. "Good girl." Jack glared at her while Will laughed.

"I don't need swords or pistols," Jamie said. "I'm a human weapon. Come on…I wanna grab us some crew." The girls stood up. Jamie leaned over the table and took hold of Jack's chin. "Gonna take some of your crew as well." She winked before linking arms with Jacklyn and leaving the tavern.

"Women…are going to drive me insane." Jack said, letting his head fall back.

"I know what you mean." Will said.

Jamie and Jacklyn walked through the streets of Tortuga.

"So what are we looking for?" Jacklyn asked.

"Hmmm…" Jamie said, looking around. She noticed a crowd and pulled her sister towards it. "That's what we're looking for." She grinned widely as they watched what looked like a wrestling match going on. People were cheering for either guy. "Whichever one wins…we take."

"Sounds good," Jacklyn said, watching with slight interest.

"Maybe we could persuade Will to join our crew," Jamie said, looking at Jacklyn.

"He's too loyal to Jack," Jacklyn said, sighing.

"Damn, too bad," Jamie said. They watched as one guy fell unconscious and the other was declared the winner. "Ok now…before he leaves." The girls made their way to the winner. "Hi. Nice fight."

"Thanks," The guy said, looking at Jamie then at Jacklyn. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Well first of all," Jamie said, noticing the smirk on his face. "You can wipe that smirk off your face because we do NOT want that." The smirk was gone in an instant. "And second…we're Jamie and Jacklyn Jameson." The guy stared at them in shock. "And we have a proposition for you."

"Aye? That would be…" The guy said.

"You see…we're in the market…our ship got sunk and we got ourselves a new one…but we need a new crew," Jacklyn said. "What you say to being a part of that crew?"

"I'd say…Sure." The guy said.

"Welcome aboard sailor," Jamie said. "Oh…and by the way…we sail under the colours of the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow. You still interested?"

"Aye." The guy said.

"You got a name?" Jacklyn asked.

"Devon." The guy said.

"Nice name," Jamie said. "So…if you can handle sailing under the Black Pearl colours…and command of two girls…then follow us." The girls led him to the dock and their near ship. They were surprised to find some of the crew from the pearl already working on changing it. "There's our ship…help out those guys." Devon nodded and went aboard. "Look Jackie…we're getting a new family."

"Oh give it up," Jacklyn said, laughing as her sister pretended to cry. Jamie laughed instead. "Do we need anymore? Because that looks about near half of the Pearl's crew."

"We should get a few more," Jamie said. "We need more then just us as girls on there. I'm pretty sure Jack isn't fool enough to send Anna-Maria over." They walked around and recruited a few more guys, finding no girls but the prostitutes that couldn't even swing a sword yet alone use it to protect her.

When Jamie and Jacklyn got back to the docks they found Jack and Will were on their ship and helping get things ready…well…Will was helping and Jack was barking orders.

"Excuse us…captain." Jamie said as she and her sister came aboard their ship. "But who said you can give orders on our ship?" She smirked evilly at Jack. "Letting it pass this time." She looked at Jacklyn. "Let me guess…you're captain again?"

"Of course," Jacklyn said. Jamie just rolled her eyes. She went below deck to see what they had for storage. Down below decks was dark so she pulled out the box of matches she had taken from the Captain's Quarters on The Pearl. She couldn't stand not being without matches. Since she had no clue where her original pack was, she had to make due with the pack she found. She lit a match and used it to light the candles.

"Crates and crates of stuff. Hopefully rum or else I'm gonna scream," Jamie muttered, opening the crate closest to her and sighed in relief when she saw it filled to bursting with rum bottles. She closed the crate and started looking in others. Jamie had been down there for longer then an hour and was so interested in finding out what the crates held that she didn't notice someone coming down to check on her.

"You been down here a while," Jack said. Jamie turned and looked at him.

"How long you been there?" She asked.

"Bout ten minutes," Jack answered. His eyes trailed from the slightly damp and messy hair and down the rest of her body. Jamie leaned against a crate that was filled with food. It was obvious to Jack that sometime in the last hour Jamie had rolled up her breeches because instead of ending at her ankles, they ended just above her knees, showing off more scars, though not nearly as many as there were on her stomach.

"Liking what you see captain?" Jamie asked after a while, her little mischievous smirk back in place with her mismatching eyes twinkling. Jack's eyes slowly came up to meet her own. "I been watching ya the whole time."

"Have you now?" Jack asked, smirking.

"I have." Jamie said seductively. _Wait…why am I being seductive to him? Oh well…its fun and I love his reactions. Besides…it's in my nature._ She thought, smiling in a seductive way as well when she noticed the look in Jack's eyes. Without thinking, her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Jack's eyes watched it.

"Hey! You two alive down there?" Will called from the top of the stairs, bringing both Jamie and Jack back to reality with a crashing halt. "Jack get back to the Pearl. We're about to leave."

"Coming," Jack called back. Jamie went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. Jamie looked up at him since she was about half a foot shorter then Jack.

_Damn him! Damn him and his sexy eyes…_ She thought.

_Kiss her…don't kiss her…kiss her…don't kiss her…BLOODY HELL! Women drive me mad._ Jack thought.

Jamie seemed to make up Jack's mind for him when she put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers in a bruising kiss. Jack's arms worked by themselves and made their way around her waist, pulling her closer.

"JACK NOW!" Will shouted, causing Jamie to jump back and away from Jack. She gave him one last look before heading up the stairs.

_Ok…problem solved…no more thinking about kissing him because I already did it._ Jamie thought. She stood next to Jacklyn as Jack came above decks and left the ship, getting onto his own ship.

"I wanna steer." Jamie said suddenly, making Jacklyn look at her. "Come on…I'm good at it."

"Ok." Jacklyn said, moving aside. Jamie took the wheel and followed the pearl out of port and out to sea. "We got Cotton."

"What?" Jamie asked, glancing at Jacklyn.

"Cotton...the guy with a parrot from Jack's crew," Jacklyn said. "We are never gonna learn what he means."

"Eventually we will," Jamie said. "And he's a hard worker." She looked down at their new crew and spotted Cotton cleaning the deck.

"What's do we got in storage?" Jacklyn asked.

"Food, blankets, rum, more food, more blankets, more rum and other kinds of drinks," Jamie said.

"Was it hot down there?" Jacklyn asked.

"What?" Jamie asked quickly.

"Well…you got your breeches rolled up," Jacklyn said, looking down at Jamie's legs. "Was it how down there?"

"It gets to you after a while," Jamie said. "Needs more light…had to light the candles."

"You still have your matches?" Jacklyn asked.

"No," Jamie said, sighing. "Their somewhere on the Pearl. So I just took the box I found in Jack's room."

"Thief," Jacklyn said.

"Yep," Jamie said. "That I am big sis. Now go play captain and see how everyone's doing." Jacklyn rolled her eyes but left Jamie alone._ Nope…not thinking about him…thinking about steering…not thinking about him._ She thought, managing to convince herself that it was true. As the sun disappeared below the horizon, Jamie had caught up to the Black Pearl and was actually sailing past them. One of the crewmen the girls had recruited knew how to steer so Jamie got him to steer as she went to the side of the ship and looked over at Jack who was steering the ship and talking to Will at the same time.

Jamie whistled to get their attention and Jack got Will steering the ship before making his way to the side of the ship and looked at the Jamie. She looked down at the water between the two ships then up at Jack.

"What's betting I could jump that?" Jamie asked, smirking.

"Not sure…that's a pretty big jump Luv." Jack said, smirking himself.

"You don't believe I can do it?" Jamie asked. She called Jacklyn over. "Hey Jackie…could I jump that?"

"You've jumped bigger." Jacklyn said, going back down below deck.

"Told ya," Jamie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Like to see ya do it," Jack said. "Or maybe you-" He never got to finish it because them Jamie took a few steps back before running, grabbing the railing of her ship, flipping over the gap and landing right next to Jack on the Pearl. Jack stared at her.

"Now…what were you about to say?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Can you get back?" Jack asked, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Sure…just do the exact same thing. Watch," Jamie said. She walked forward a bit, turned around, and did the same thing to get back onto her ship. "Good night Jack." She walked down into what was now her room.

"That was interesting," Will said. Jack looked at him before walking back over to his friend. "Heard she could do a lot but never heard about her being able to do that."

"What have you heard about her?" Jack asked.

"Well…she and her sister raided Port Royal a year ago," Will said. "You should know that."

"Yeah," Jack said, "No casualties, no gun shots. What else?"

"Well, while you two were below deck, Jacklyn told an interesting story about Jamie," Will said. He looked at Jack who gave him a 'go on' look and hand gesture. "Jamie's quite the little seductress. She took over keeping the navy off their backs while the rest of the crew stole. She was able to get every single one of those navy men to do what she said."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Apparently just with either a smile or a pout," Will said. He looked over at the other ship.

_Isn't that the truth._ Jack thought, remembering the look on Jamie's face that made him want to kiss her and do so much more.

"Their parents died when Jamie was 5 and Jacklyn was 6," Will said. "Their father was a pirate and got killed by the Royal Navy. He wasn't the captain of the ship but they took it over anyway."

"Again…how?" Jack asked.

"Well…again, it was Jamie being little miss seductive," Will said. "When the girls said they wanted to take over the ship, well, they were five and six so you can imagine the captain wouldn't hear it. So Jamie pulled her little pouty look and got the captain to just, fall victim to it. Then she stabbed him with his own sword."

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Ask Jacklyn," Will said, looking over at the other ship again to see Jacklyn steering. Jack looked over as well. "She told me the story."

"I think I will," Jack said, walking back over to the side of the ship and calling to Jacklyn, who got a crewman to steer again and went over to where Jamie was standing before.

"Aye?" Jacklyn asked.

"Is what Will said about Jamie true?" Jack asked. "About how you guys got your ship?"

"Aye," Jacklyn said. "She didn't even think, just grabbed the sword and thrust it into his heart. That's what she told me. So then we became the youngest captain and first mate. Course we had someone else steer for a while until I was 12. Then of course, when she hit 12, bodies started changing very rapidly which gave us these." Jacklyn looked down at her body. "And then one day Jamie noticed how a few of the crew mates staring at her breasts…and she bruised all their chests."

"Bloody hell," Jack said. "She's dangerous."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her if I were you Jack," Jacklyn said. "After all…she's only a girl." Jacklyn smirked and went back to steering the ship, leaving Jack with a look on his face that made Jacklyn want to laugh but she managed to refrain from doing so.

Jamie lied on her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling with her hands under her head. She had been lying there for a while and, to her dismay, the only thought she had in her head was of that damned kiss.

"Why the hell did I kiss him?" Jamie grumbled as she flipped her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. She stood then walked over to the desk that was in the room. She opened a few drawers and found paper, quills and ink. "Well…I can draw stuff now." She took everything out and spent the next two hours sketching pictures of the new ship and did some of Jacklyn.

* * *

**Jamie:** Well?

**Jack:** What?

**Jamie:** You know what.

**Jack:** I do?

**Jamie:** (rolls eyes) HOW WAS THE DAMN CHAPTER!

**Jack:** You didn't have to yell. It was good.

**Jamie:** This is what Will puts up with every day. I do not believe that is possible.


	4. Going Raiding

**Reviewer Responses **

_Cherry- Don't worry, it will earn the rating in later chapters. _

_Night's Lady- Jacklyn: First of all, where do you get off criticizing us for the names we chose for our original characters? It's our story and we'll name our characters any name we want. Second, granted you might be in a medical family, and know that you can't actually sprain a nose. Minor mistake on my part. About the use of the word 'Bloody' , as I said before it's our fic and I know that there are other expletives I could have used, but this just fit perfectly during the scene. _

_Miya Sparrow- Jacklyn: Glad you liked that. LOL! We always try to inject a little humor. Keep on reading and reviewing. _

_Anne Bonney- Jacklyn: Well more is coming soon, so keep on reading and reviewing. _

_A Depp Girl- Jacklyn: Thanks for the encouragement. Glad you're enjoying the fic. Keep Reading and Reviewing. _

**Author's Note- **From now on, dreams will be marked in **bold**, thought in _italics_, and scene changes in underscore. POV (Point of View) changes will be in parenthesis and CAPITALIZED.

**Chapter 4 **

(JACKLYN'S POV)

Aboard _Art Dubh Rós_ (The Black Rose)

Glancing at the moon, I realized it was eleven o'clock. And it had been a long day, what with meeting Will and Jack, getting a new crew and new ship, _Art Dubh Rós_ (The Black Rose), and not having enough rest. I saw Jamie come up from her cabin and grinned evilly.

"JAMIE!" I yelled.

Jam came running over, "What is it Jackie?" she asked, slightly irritated.

I smirked, "Take the wheel, it's your watch. And I'm tired."

Jam rolled her eyes, but took the wheel anyways.

"Thanks sis, night," I yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied.

I headed downstairs to my cabin and shed my clothing before climbing into bed and succumbing to dreamland. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep before I began to dream.

**I was standing at the bow of the ship watching the sea crash against the hull when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and draw me in close to a hard body. I sighed, knowing instinctively who it was and leaned back into him, resting my head on his shoulder.**

**I felt safer and happier than I had ever felt in my life. Even captaining a ship couldn't compare. While I was in his arms I felt…complete. **

**_But how the hell is that possible? Pirates aren't supposed to love. But then again Will Turner, Jack, my sister Jamie and I are hardly normal pirates. _I thought smiling. **

**"What are you smiling about?" Will asked, his breath tickling me as it swept past my ear. **

**"I was thinking about how everyone was wrong about pirates, and that they can love. Just look at the two of us," I said; my smile widening. **

**I heard Will's husky laugh. "Well I'd have to agree with you there sweeting. I lo..." **

**Suddenly a huge wave crashed over us soaking us… **

I bolted upright and opened my eyes looking around my cabin. Suddenly I heard a fit of laughter coming from my closet and I grinned evilly.

"JAMIE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT," I yelled.

"Nu uh, you'll just make me walk the plank," she replied.

I shrugged my shoulders, so what if she was right. She spoiled a perfectly good dream I was having, she deserved it.

"Your point?" I asked, as I got dressed.

"My point is…you are clearly over reacting."

I grinned, "Like you wouldn't be pissed with me if I woke you up from a perfectly good dream of Jack."

I could hear her sputter as she tried to come out with a come back. I just laughed and headed topside.

"Captain, land ho!"

I walked over to where Cotton was standing and took the scope out and looked to where my other crewmember pointed.

Sure enough there was a spit of land ahead; it was the town of San Domingo on the isle of Hispaniola. _Perfect._

I turned to Cotton and said, "Just nod yes or no, can your bird deliver a message to Commodore Sparrow for me?"

Cotton nodded yes and I grinned. "Good, I'll be back shortly with a note for the Commodore."

I headed back down to my cabin, sat at the desk and began writing the note to Sparrow.

_Commodore Sparrow, _

_We're going raiding, so hurry up and head toward San Domingo on _ _Hispaniola_

_Captain Jacklyn Jameson _

I headed back topside and quickly found Cotton and his parrot. The parrot, apparently understanding my question to Cotton earlier took off form his shoulder, grabbed the parchment and flew over to the Pearl.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Aboard the  Pearl… 

Will was steering the ship, it was his watch and Jack was asleep in his cabin. _Well either sleeping or drinking a bottle or four of rum_, he thought with a grin. As he was keeping track of the others who were working on deck, he noticed a parrot flying towards him. As he got a closer look, Will recognized the bird as Cotton's parrot.

"What's this," Will wondered aloud as the bird landed on his shoulder and gave him the parchment.

Will opened the parchment and read it.

Slowly he grinned. They were definitely going to join the girls in raiding the port.

"MR. GIBBS!" he yelled out.

Gibbs came front and center to find out what the 1st mate wanted. "Aye, sir?"

"Take the wheel," Will ordered, "I have to go see Jack about our next raid."

Gibbs nodded and took the wheel as Will headed downstairs towards Jack's cabin.

A few minutes later Will arrived at Jack's cabin and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked for the second time, again, no answer. Tired of no answer coming from Jack, Will knocked again but this time he spoke.

"Jack! Open the door, Jamie and Jacklyn want us to join them in raiding San Domingo," he yelled through the door.

Jack opened the door a few minutes later and glanced at Will. "Are ye serious?" he asked.

Will nodded, while mentally grinning; he had a feeling that Jack liked Jamie more than he let on. "Yes I'm serious," Will said, rolling his eyes. "I got Cotton's parrot and the note a few minutes ago. With a note form the girls about the raid."

Jack grinned widely, "Well, wha' are ye waitin' fer? Go order the men to head towards San Domingo, now, savvy?"

Will grinned widely. _I'll be able to see Jacklyn_, he thought, all the while answering, "Aye Captain!"

Will the turned and headed back topside and sent a reply back to the girls before ordering the crew to make ready to head to San Domingo and make ready for a raid.

Jack: (walks in on Will and Jackie kissing and quickly covers his eyes) Ahhhhh! Me eyes! Me eyes!

Jackie: (grabs pillow and throws it at Jack) Ah shut it!

Will: (laughing)

Jack: (pouts and sticks tongue out at her) fine, if tha's how yer gonna be I won't tell the readers to review.

Read and Review Please! 


	5. Santo Domingo

**Reviewer Responses**

_A Depp Girl – Jamie:_ You'll just see what I do mostly, unless in the chapter after this one Jackie writes her version of things.

_BRITTANY – _Thanks for the comment girlie.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(JAMIE'S POV)

_San Dorningo_ _on Hispaniola_

I stood next to my sister and in front of about 10 crewmen, waiting impatiently for the blasted Pearl to show up. I could see the damned ship, I knew it was moving through the water, it just wasn't moving fast enough.

"Patience, dear sister, is a virtue," Jacklyn said.

"Oh sure…and that's why you're wringing your hands waiting for Willy-poo to show up," I mocked. Jacklyn looked ready to push me into the water so I quickly moved away from it. My sister could be so touchy at times. I just couldn't wait for the damned ship to arrive so that I could finally leave and go about distracting the guards. Jacklyn set me to it again but I really have no problem with it because I love the attention, I just like making it look like it's a big problem.

"Jamie," Jacklyn said. I turned and looked at her. "Get out of your thoughts and look who just arrived."

"About time," I said, following her over to the now docking _Black Pearl_. "What took y'all so long?"

"Shut up Jameson," Jack said, surprising not only myself but also Jacklyn and Will.

"Just cause ya like following my ass doesn't mean you have take so long," I said in retaliation. Gods I hated that man so much. _What did I do in this life or a past one to deserve to run into him?_ I thought bitterly. "Ok so can I go do my distraction job now?"

"Yeah…go," Jacklyn said. I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm. "Clothes."

"Oh for…fine," I said, going onto _Art Dubh Rós_ and into my room. I changed from the breeches to one of the skirts she had found in the room and had taken a knife to the bottom of all but three of them to get them shortened to just above the knees for just the occasion. Then I fixed my shirt to show off a lot of cleavage before making sure my hair had that certain bounce to it. I then left the ship and was not at all surprised to Jack, Jacklyn and Will still standing on the docks. I walked over to them.

(JACK'S POV)

I spotted Jamie first and I swear I could have killed the chit right there and then for being so damn sexy and seductive. My god I might just kill myself for wanting her as badly as I do.

"How's this?" Jamie asked, getting Jacklyn to look at her.

"That works…now go do your thing sis," Jacklyn said. Jamie looked at me and (unknowingly? I doubt it) licked her lips before turning and walking away. That little…minx isn't a strong enough word for her. If I hadn't drunk so much rum I'd probably be able to think of a better word to use to describe Miss Jamie Jameson.

"Jack, quit fantasizing about something you're not going to get," Will said, obviously he had been watching me watch Jamie. Oh if only my simple minded friend knew that I already got part of what I've been fantasizing about. For once though, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

(THIRD PERSON)

"Ok so…let's join the others in raiding," Jacklyn said. Jack and Will nodded and they all went to catch up with the twenty or so men that had already been spread out to raid San Dorningo.

At the same time, Jamie had found a bunch of guys that were more then likely to be Navy officers. She thought for a second before moving into sight of the guys, gasping then falling down, pretending to have fainted. She heard the pounding of feet running towards her.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" One man asked. Jamie felt herself get shaken gently and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Oh…I don't know…I would be grateful for a nice cup of tea, maybe, to help me feel better," Jamie said, in her most innocent voice and the cutest of smiles on her face.

"Right away," The man said. Him and another of the Officers helped her up and took her to the fort. There tea was started and Jamie was wrapped in a warm blanket. "You're name Miss?"

"Lena…Lena Saunders," Jamie said softly. "I was visiting. My aunt used to live here but she died." Jamie looked sad and crocodile tears started. She hadn't cried real tears in the longest time. "Last year…I've come every month to visit her grave." The tears rolled down her cheeks and Jamie could tell she had done her job right. "But, what is the name of your savior?"

"Commodore Erickson," The man said.

"Commodore? That's the best position for someone like you," Jamie said. The tea was brought over. "Thank you." Jamie knew most, if not all the officers, were just outside the room so she sipped her tea slowly and happily, thinking of what to do next. She put the tea cup down and brushed the blanket from her shoulders. "You know Commodore, there is nothing worse then being alone in times like these." She was moving from the poor and innocent girl mode, to the seductress mode at the same pace that she always did.

Half way across San Dorningo, Jack, Will, Jacklyn and a few others were running up a street when suddenly Jack stopped, looking in a store with a look of awe and longing in his face.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"This store…" Jack said. Will looked confused before standing next to Jack and looking in the store. He burst out laughing.

"What?" Jacklyn asked.

"The store…is full of rum and other alcoholic drinks," Will said.

"It's heaven," Jack said. Jacklyn burst out laughing as well.

"We have enough on both ships Jack, come on," Will said, grabbing hold of Jack's arm and pulling him away, like a parent would pull a kid away from a toy or candy store.

"The rum!" Jack cried, making Jacklyn double over in laughter as they made their way back up the street. Will was right; Jack was like Jamie….loving rum so much. If she was here she'd probably be in the same state as Jack, although she would be harder to pull away. Even though she was about half Jack's size, and she did get as drunk as he did, she didn't drink all the time and wasn't constantly in a state of drunkenness.

They finished stealing stuff, sometimes having to render people unconscious but there were no major problems. No naval officers bothered them so obviously Jamie did her job right.

"Ok…we got out stuff. Time to get Jamie," Jacklyn said, jumping off her ship and meeting up with Jack and Will.

"I'll get her," Jack offered. "Need the exercise involved in finding the fort anyways."

"No argument there," Will said. Jack glared at him. "I'm just agreeing with you mate."

"Go get my sister then Jack," Jacklyn said. Jack nodded and turned before going the direction Jamie went over an hour ago.

Back at the naval fort, Jamie had moved from her seat, over to the lap of the Commodore and she was in full seductress mode now.

"You know…you are a very beautiful woman Miss Saunders," Erickson said. Jamie smiled and rested her hand on Erickson's chest. "I hope you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all," Jamie said. There was a crash and a bang out the door and both heads turned to look. Jamie thought quickly and, to keep Erickson from going to see what was going on, she grabbed his head and kissed him. She kept her eyes glued on the door and was overly surprised to see Jack come in and give her a very disapproving look. Jamie yanked her head away from Erickson then took the empty tea cup and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out. She wiped her mouth and looked disgusted. "My god that guy does NOT know how to kiss." She got up and grabbed a cup of water and, while Jack watched in amusement, drank some then spit it out. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then looked at Jack. "It's not funny you…you…asno mudo (dumb ass)."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means dumb ass in Spanish," Jamie said. Jack looked confused slightly. "My nurse when…well…back before the ship thing started…she was Spanish. She taught me and Jacklyn a lot of words." Jamie frowned and wiped her mouth again. "God I am never gonna get that out of my mouth." She kicked Erickson in the stomach before going to walk past Jack. Jack, however, obviously had other ideas because he grabbed Jamie and pulled her up against him. Jamie looked up at him, confused. Jack pulled her even closer then brought his mouth crashing down to hers.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I was in shock, none the less…for about a second before remembering the sensation of kissing him came flooding back. His mouth had the taste of…what else…rum. My hands were on his chest, ready, but not quite managing, to push him away. Jack made the move himself and pulled away.

"Taste gone now?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked, knowing how dumb that sounded but I was still dazed.

"Him," Jack said, nodding at the still unconscious Commodore. "Taste gone?" I nodded. "Good…now don't ever let me see you kiss someone else again."

"What? Oh my god. Possessive enough?" I said, moving past Jack and out the open door. I know he was following and in a second he was next to me. We walked in silence for a while (was the walk from here to the ship really that long?) and I was beginning to get nervous. "Ok what the heck was that about?"

"Well you making such a commotion about hating the taste of that guy," Jack said.

"Not the kiss you idiot," I said, my anger coming to the surface the way it normally did when I was talking to Jack. I don't understand how one person could bring out so many…emotions (did I even have those?) in me. "I meant the 'don't ever let me see you kiss someone else again' thing." Jack didn't say anything so I grabbed him and shoved him into a wall. "Bloody hell, Sparrow! Talk to me!"

"I just don't want to see it," Jack said. "I want to be the only one that can do this." Once again he pulled me to him and kissed me. This one was way more passion filled then the other one and I practically felt myself melt. I didn't want, I'm not supposed to for some reasons: A) I'm a pirate, B) I have never never felt this way, and C) and I never ever EVER want to feel this way. But nooo, my stupid body had to go and reject all my logic, I was even sure I moaned.

Jack, obviously sensing how badly my body is behaving, because the next thing that happened was that he made us switch places so that I was against the wall. Somehow that finally made my mind come into control and I pushed him away. I hated the smug look on his face so I decided to bruise his ego.

"Don't be getting your hopes up," I said. "I'm an actress. My job to make people believe what they want." (_**Jacklyn:** hey that's a Mulan Rogue Line. **Jamie:** Yeah so what? You used lines from movies too so there.) _"I just thought I'd play along with your little fantasy." That did the job and smug look dropped in an instant. "You won't have see me kiss someone else. You won't be there when I do." I walked away, noticing the fact that the docks were close but, without any candles lit, no one on the ships could see us…thank god.

(JACK'S POV)

_On The Black Pearl_

I swear that girl is gonna be the death of me. I knew she was lying.

_I just thought I'd play alone with your little fantasy._

Those words still rang in my ears, but I knew it was a lie. No matter what words her lips formed, her eyes gave her away. Those mismatching eyes may not match in colour but they do match in showing what she's feeling.

"JACK!" Will shouted from right next to me, causing me to jump and fall over with shock.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I asked, getting up.

"I've been talking to you for the last while but you keep looking like you're lost in a daze," Will said. He looked over at _Art Dubh Rós _and smirked. "Ah…what did I tell you?"

"Don't fantasize about what I'm not going to get," I said dully.

"Yeah. Besides, Jacklyn's told me more stuff," Will said. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Jamie's not one for relationships. Never had one, never wanted one, and never needed one."

"Well that would be it," I said. "She never needed one. She could always do with one."

"With you?" Will asked, sounding amused. I could have laughed at him if it wasn't for the facts that A) He wouldn't believe me and B) Jamie would punch me in the head and make it spin around fully. "Keep dreaming Jack, and don't forget to tell me about them. I could use the laughs."

"Yeah whatever," I muttered. Watching the sun rise beyond the horizon.

(THIRD PERSON)

_On Art Dubh Rós_

"Ok someone please steer this ship," Jamie said. Jacklyn was in her room sleeping and Jamie wanted to do the same but got stuck with steering the ship. "And when I say that I mean NOW!" One of the crewmen came up and took the wheel from her. "Thank you." Jamie went to her room and instantly fell asleep. As soon as the bedroom door closed and five minutes passed there was a lot of talk.

"Ok…what's the bet so far?" One of the men said.

"50 for Jack and Jamie, 46 for Will and Jacklyn," one of the guys from the Peal said.

"These people are taking a long time to get together," The first guy said. "I mean…it's getting obvious that the guys want the girls and pretty much the same in reverse."

"I don't know," the second one said. "Jamie doesn't seem to show anything."

"Lower the plank, lower the plank," Cotton's parrot said.

"Cotton's right," The first guy said. "We should do something."

"Intervene in our captains' lives?" Another guy said. "Get caught? Get killed and sent to Davy Jones' locker? I see no problem so far."

_On the Pearl_

Jack downed another bottle of rum but it didn't work…he could still taste her in his mouth…and it tasted a lot like the rum did but it also had a sort of berry like taste as well. He sat back against the headboard of his bed and looked around his room. Everything was slightly blurred so he lied down and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

"**Will you wake up you lazy ass pirate," Jamie said, pouncing on Jack, waking him up. Jamie laughed before sitting and straddling his waist. "Bout time…my god you're a heavy sleeper."**

"**Yeah well…why are you on my ship…and in my room?" Jack asked.**

"**I'm not allowed to be?" Jamie asked, pouting and tracing the muscles on Jack's bare chest. Her fingers were warm. "I guess you don't want to know that I was just lying." She started to move but Jack grabbed her and pulling her down, rolling over so Jamie was pinned under him. Jamie looked at him with a sly look.**

"**Now now…I never said that," Jack said. "I was just wondering why you were here."**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Jamie asked. Jack looked confused. He then heard Will's voice.**

"Jack wake up! JACK WAKE UP!" Will shouted. Jack shot up out of bed then fell over holding his head.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked. "What's with the rude awakening? I was having a good dream."

"That's the point," Will said, smirking.

"And they all say I'm the bad one," Jack said. "You're just as bad mate."

"Anyways…it's daytime," Will said. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the thud from up in the aft."

"What thud?" Jack asked.

"Jamie jumped over again. She's with Gibbs talking about you," Will said.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack said, getting out of bed and quick as he could and pulling a shirt on over his head. Jamie talking with Gibbs was not something he needed at the moment, especially because Gibbs could tell her a lot of stuff that she could use for blackmail…and Jack was more then positive that Jamie would use anything she learned about him as blackmail. He and will went onto the deck and Jack looked around for Jamie, spotting her sitting on the railing of the ship, talking to Gibbs and laughing.

"Oh my god!" Jamie said, laughing. "You gotta be kidding."

"Oh no," Jack said, running over.

"Hi Jack," Jamie said, smirking.

"What did you tell her?" Jack said, looking at Gibbs.

"Oh relax Sparrow," Jamie said, slipping off the railing. "We weren't talking about you. I only told Will to tell you that so that you could get up." She looked behind her at the ship then moved a bit away from the side. "Well I'm going back. Talk to you guys at next docking point." Jack and Gibbs moved out of the way and Jamie ran before jumping off the Pearl and just making it onto her own ship.

"Show off!" Jacklyn said from the wheel. Jamie went up to her sister and hugged. "What's that for?"

"Just figured I'd hug ya," Jamie said. "I'm allowed doing spontaneous acts of love towards my sister."

"That's what I know you for," Jacklyn said, smiling at her. "So…what did Gibbs tell you about Jack?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jamie said, smirking evilly. Jacklyn rolled her eyes…her sister could be a brat sometimes…but she had to love her. If it wasn't for Jamie, Jacklyn wouldn't be where she was, and vise versa.

* * *

**Jack:** Pretty short chapter.

**Will:** He's right.

**Jamie:** Well I couldn't think of anything so there (sticks out her tongue then pouts and turns her back to the guys)

**Will:** Oh come on Jamie. We're only teasing.

**Jack:** (sneaks up on Jamie and tickles her)

**Jamie:** (laughing) ok ok fine…you guys are off the hook…for now.


	6. Santo Domingo Part 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_A Depp Girl- Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing. _

_Lalaindekitchen- No worries, Glad you're nejoying this fic. _

_BalanceGoddess- Wow! Thank you for the compliment. We can only hope that we continue to keep it balanced._

_Sabrina- Glad you are enjoying this. Please keep on reading._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: (Part of Chapter 5 from Jacklyn and Will's POV)**

(Jacklyn's'S POV)

San Domingo on Hispaniola

I stood next to my sister and in front of about 10 crewmen, Jamie was waiting impatiently for the blasted Pearl to show up. We could see the damned ship, it was moving through the water, it just wasn't moving fast enough for Jamie.

_She likes Jack. Oh this is gonna be fun_, I thought. "Patience, dear sister, is a virtue," I scolded teasingly.

"Oh sure…and that's why you're wringing your hands waiting for Willy-poo to show up," she mocked.

I must've looked ready to kill and Jamie quickly moved away from it. My sister could be such a brat at times.

"Jamie," I said bringing her out of her musings. "Get out of your thoughts and look who just arrived."

"About time," she said, following me over to the now docking Black Pearl. "What took y'all so long?"

"Shut up Jameson," Jack said, surprising not only Jamie but also Will and I.

"Just cause ya like following my ass doesn't mean you have take so long," she retorted. She looked at me pleadingly, "Ok so can I go do my distraction job now?"

"Yeah…go," I said. She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. "Clothes."

"Oh for…fine," she said, going onto Art Dubh Rós and into her room.

(Will's POV)

"How's this?" Jamie asked, getting mine and Jacklyn's attention. I noticed Jack was staring and his jaw hung slack jawed.

"That works…now go do your thing sis," Jacklyn said. Jamie looked at Jack and unknowingly (though I doubt it) licked her lips before turning and walking away. I could barely stifle my laughter. Jamie was getting to Jack.

"Jack, quit fantasizing about something you're not going to get," I told him.

Once Jamie was out of sight Jacklyn spoke, "Ok so…let's join the others in raiding."

Jack and I nodded and we all went to catch up with the twenty or so men that had already been spread out to raid San Domingo.

We were running up a street when suddenly Jack stopped, looking in a store with a look of awe and longing in his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This store…" Jack said. I looked confused before moving to stand next to Jack and looking in the store. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Jacklyn asked.

"The store…is full of rum and other alcoholic drinks," I said.

"It's heaven," Jack said. Jacklyn burst out laughing as well.

"We have enough on both ships Jack, come on," I reminded him, grabbing hold of Jack's arm and pulling him away, like a parent would pull a kid away from a toy or candy store.

"The rum!" Jack cried, making Jacklyn double over in laughter as we made our way back up the street.

As we finished our looting, sometimes having to render people unconscious but there were no major problems. No naval officers bothered them so obviously Jamie did her job right.

"Ok…we got out stuff. Time to get Jamie," Jacklyn said, jumping off her ship and meeting up with Jack and I.

"I'll get her," Jack offered. "Need the exercise involved in finding the fort anyways."

"No argument there," I said. Jack glared at him. "I'm just agreeing with you mate."

"Go get my sister then Jack," Jacklyn said. Jack nodded and turned before going the direction Jamie went over an hour ago.

(Jacklyn's POV)

As soon as Jack had left to get my incorrigible sister and was out of ear shot I burst out laughing. Will looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny Jackie?" he asked, a slight smile forming on his mouth.

I pulled myself together and leaned against the wall of the shop we were in front of and began to explain.

"You can't seriously tell me you haven't noticed all the sexual tension between Jack and Jamie?" I said as I fiddled with the necklace I was wearing.

Will thought about it for a moment and answered, "You're right there. Should we…"

"Play matchmaker for them?" I finished off for him, "No it's more fun for us watching."

Will shook his head and offered me his arm in gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we 'explore' the town milady?" he asked.

I smiled warmly as I took the proffered arm, "Absolutely milord."

The two of us took the opposite way that Jack went and began to plan for the looting later that night.

I was planning on getting some more dresses for me and Jamie, as well as some food, jewelry, nick a few money purses, and maybe even steal some silverware.

As Will and I walked through the town I noticed a jeweler and grinned.

"Will," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

Will looked down at me and I looked towards the jeweler. Will followed my gaze and I saw his eyes light up with understanding. He then looked at me, grinning and nodded.

We made our way over to the jeweler's and began admiring the jewelry. I noticed a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace. It was gorgeous, and I definitely had to have it. But I could wait for later Will and I had other things to get first.

(Will's POV)

I couldn't help the little flip my stomach did as I saw Jacklyn laughing as Jack left to go find Jamie. Which reminds me, I definitely have to remind him yet again to not go after something he can never have.

Jacklyn pulled herself together and leaned up against the wall of the shop we were standing in front of and she started laughing.

"What's so funny Jackie?" I asked, a slight smile forming on my mouth.

"You can't seriously tell me you haven't noticed all the sexual tension between Jack and Jamie?" She explained as she fiddled with the necklace she was wearing.

I thought about it for a moment and answered, "You're right there. Should we…"

"Play matchmaker for them?" she finished off for me, "No it's more fun for us watching."

I shook his head and offered my arm in gentlemanly fashion. "Shall we 'explore' the town milady?" I asked.

She smiled warmly. _By the powers she gorgeous_, I thought as she took the proffered arm, "Absolutely milord."

The two of us took the opposite way that Jack went and began to plan for the looting later that night.

I was planning on getting some jewelry; nick a few money purses, maybe some swords, guns and ammunition.

As Jackie and I walked through the town, I saw her notice a jeweler and grin.

"Will," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear her. Her voice and mouth so near my ear sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

I looked down at her and followed her gaze. My face and eyes lit up with understanding. I looked at her, grinning and nodded.

We made our way over to the jeweler's and began admiring the jewelry. I couldn't help but notice that Jackie seemed quite taken with a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace, it was gorgeous and would definitely look great around her neck.

Once Jackie's gaze was diverted, I looked around and luckily, there was no one around. I quickly swiped the necklace and quickly hid it in my pocket.

A half hour later, Jackie and I finished our raiding and then headed back towards our ships. But during that time I learned quite a few things about the Jameson sisters and I couldn't wait to tell Jack.

On The Black Pearl

"JACK!" I shouted, I grinned seeing Jack jump and fall flat on his ass in shock. Ahhhhh, payback can be a wonderful thing.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked, getting up.

"I've been talking to you for the last while but you keep looking like you're lost in a daze," told him. Jack looked over at Art Dubh Rós and I smirked knowingly. "Ah…what did I tell you?"

"Don't fantasize about what I'm not going to get," he said dully.

"Yeah. Besides, Jacklyn's told me more stuff," I said. "Jamie's not one for relationships. Never had one, never wanted one, and never needed one."

"Well that would be it," he said. "She never needed one. She could always do with one."

"With you?" I asked, amused. "Keep dreaming Jack, and don't forget to tell me about them. I could use the laughs."

"Yeah whatever," he muttered. Watching the sunrise beyond the horizon.

(Jacklyn's POV)

On Art Dubh Rós

I couldn't sleep and decided to head back topside but stopped when I heard a couple of the men talking.

"Ok…what's the bet so far?" One of the men said.

"50 for Jack and Jamie, 46 for Will and Jacklyn," one of the guys from the Peal said.

"These people are taking a long time to get together," The first guy said. "I mean…it's getting obvious that the guys want the girls and pretty much the same in reverse."

"I don't know," the second one said. "Jamie doesn't seem to show anything."

"Lower the plank, lower the plank," Cotton's parrot said.

"Cotton's right," The first guy said. "We should do something."

"Intervene in our captains' lives?" Another guy said. "Get caught? Get killed and sent to Davy Jones' locker? I see no problem so far."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that our crews were betting on the love lives of Jack, Will, Jamie and me. But then again they were right, I was starting to have feelings for Will, feelings I had never had for any other man.

I smirked; maybe I should help the men who bet on me and Will. I definitely have to tell him the next time I see him.

On the Pearl

(Will's POV)

"Jack wake up! JACK WAKE UP!" I shouted. Jack shot up out of bed then fell over holding his head.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked. "What's with the rude awakening? I was having a good dream."

"That's the point," I said, smirking.

"And they all say I'm the bad one," Jack said. "You're just as bad mate."

"Anyways…it's daytime," I reminded him. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the thud from up in the aft."

"What thud?" Jack asked.

"Jamie jumped over again. She's with Gibbs talking about you," I told him. I had to admit it was fun messing with Jack's head.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack said, getting out of bed and quick as he could and pulling a shirt on over his head.

I rolled my eyes as I followed Jack onto the deck and Jack looked around for Jamie, spotting her sitting on the railing of the ship, talking to Gibbs and laughing.

"Oh my god!" Jamie said, laughing. "You gotta be kidding."

"Oh no," Jack said, running over.

"Hi Jack," Jamie said, smirking.

"What did you tell her?" Jack said, looking at Gibbs.

"Oh relax Sparrow," Jamie said, slipping off the railing. "We weren't talking about you. I only told Will to tell you that so that you could get up." She looked behind her at the ship then moved a bit away from the side. "Well I'm going back. Talk to you guys at next docking point." Jack and Gibbs moved out of the way and Jamie ran before jumping off the Pearl and just making it onto her own ship.

Back Aboard Art Dubh Rós

(Jacklyn's POV)

Jamie did a triple somersault in the air and landed back on the deck. I smirked and yelled out, "JAMIE! TAKE OVER FOR ME."

She nodded and walked over to the wheel and began barking orders out.

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed a rope and swung over; hey, I'm not stupid enough to risk my neck like my sister, to the Pearl. I needed to talk with Will and as luck would have it he was on the deck.

Aboard the Black Pearl

I smiled and called out, "Will!"

I saw Will turn to me and a huge smile graced his face as he walked over to me. "Hey, love. What are you doing here?" he asked, though I could tell he was happy I was there.

"Well I just found out some very interesting information about our crews," I said cryptically.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "What was it?"

I shook my head. "Can we go to your cabin? I'll tell you where no one can overhear us."

He nodded and led me below decks into his cabin.

As we walked in I noticed it was nearly bare, except for a table, candelabra, chair, dresser, bed, and trunk.

I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell me Jackie?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Well it seems that both of our crews have placed bets on our love lives," I said.

"What!" he said incredulously.

I nodded. "It seems that our crews think that you and I are destined to be together and that Jamie and Jack are destined to be together," I continued.

"Really? Now that's interesting," he said.

I laughed. "Will, did you have to use a Jack-ism?" I joked.

Will looked shocked, then joined me in laughing. "I have been hanging around him for to long," he joked.

Once our laughter subsided we sat there in a companionable silence before Will spoke.

"So what are we going to do about the crews bets?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That depends. Are they right? About your feelings for me?" I asked. I knew my feelings for Will and freely admitted to myself that I was in love with him.

I noticed Will gulp. Was he nervous? He sighed and spoke. "Jacklyn, the truth is…the truth is that I think I am falling in love with you," he admitted.

"Really?" I asked, hoping I had heard what I heard.

"Yes, really, really," he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When we broke the kiss, he had this silly self-satisfied grin on his face that made me giggle. My giggling brought him out of his daze. And he looked at me hope and wonder on his face.

"Does that kiss mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"If you're asking if it means I love you, then yeah, it does," I smiled.

Will's smile turned on full force as he moved in to kiss me again and I have to admit this guy's kisses were lethal. We kissed for I don't know how long before we needed to get air but when we broke we stayed in each other's arms. We stayed in a comfortable silence until Will spoke a few moments later.

"Jacklyn?"

I looked up into his brown eyes, "Yes?" I replied.

"I have something for you," Will said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh," I asked, I love presents so forgive my over eagerness. "What did you get me?"

His smile turned into a full fledged grin and he pulled something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes my love and hold out your hand," he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and held my hand out as requested and soon felt a small weight in the palm of my hand.

"Open your eyes," he told me, so I did and I looked in my hand

There sitting in the palm of my hand was the necklace I had been admiring at the jeweler's, but didn't take. I looked up at Will and found I couldn't say anything so I just kissed him passionately.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and we broke apart, angry with who ever it was. Will sighed and went to open the door to find…

* * *

Jacklyn: Mwhuaaaaaaaa! And evil cliffie. (grins)

Jack: (pulls sword out and places it against Jacklyn's throat) Why don't you just finish the chapter.

Jacklyn: (pouts, then grins evilly) But Jaaaaaaack, it's so much fun leaving cliffies. Besides…WILL!

Will: (walks in sword drawn) Jack, you know better than to upset the writers, they can kill us off when ever they want. So, move the sword away from Jacklyn.

Jack: (removes sword and walks away mumbling) Stupid writers and stupid…

Jacklyn: (throws pillow at Jack's head) Yes! Direct hit.

Please read and review!


	7. Visiting

**Visiting**

_A Depp Girl Jamie: _I know isn't it sooo sweet that they did that? (Fake gags)

_Purplesnowqueen Jamie:_ Aww but what's the point in that? Making Jack wait is sooo much more fun.

_Sparrows Sparrow Jamie:_ Yeah…Jackie started those little things and I just picked up on it.

* * *

(JACK'S POV)

It was so odd that I found pleasure in destroying Will's pleasure…but I did. So that was why, after leaving him and Jacklyn alone in that cabin for about near an hour, I decided to interrupt. The door flew open to show a very angry, and dressed, Will. Behind him was an equally angry, and dressed as well, Jacklyn.

"What?" Will asked.

"Just wanted to tell ya something." I said.

"What?" Will asked again.

"Seems to have slipped my mind." I said. Will groaned and banged his head on the doorway. "Although, I do recall hearing Jamie yell something."

"Oh no." Jacklyn said.

"What?" Will asked, looking at her.

'Well…she's not above deck…so she's probably asleep…which means…" Jacklyn said.

"She having nightmares?" I asked.

"More then likely." Jacklyn said. She looked at Will and I could tell that I had interrupted something good.

"Go." Will said. Not wanting to witness any mushy things, I went up to take the wheel from Gibbs. A few minutes later Jacklyn went back to her ship and Will came up. "I hate you."

"But ironically…you're still around me." I said. "So you really don't hate me."

"I guess you're right for once." Will said. "But I do dislike you greatly at the moment."

"I've heard that before." I said, leaning on the wheel and glancing between the ship next to me and the ocean in front of me.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I woke up with Devon shaking me. There were three crewmembers in my room and I yelped before making sure the sheet was covering everything that needed covering.

"What are you all doing in my bloody room?" I asked, sitting up and again making sure the sheet covered.

"You were screaming." Devon said.

"I was?" I asked. Next second Jacklyn was coming into the room and shooing all the others away. "Was I screaming?"

"I don't know." Jacklyn said. "I was next door."

"Huh?" I asked, looking bewildered.

"I was with Will." Jacklyn said then quickly blushed.

"Ahh…big sissy got all hot and flustered." I said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Jacklyn said.

"What…you didn't get that far?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No…Jack interrupted and said you screamed." Jacklyn said.

"Oh…" I said. I started to think…what was that dream about. "I had a dream."

"Obviously." Jacklyn said. "What was it about?"

"I don't remember." I said. Jacklyn raised an eyebrow. "Really I don't. Where'd you get the necklace?"

"Will." Jacklyn said. "He stole it then gave it to me."

"Aww…a pirate after my sister's heart. I must save her…if I wasn't so underdressed." I said, looking down at myself. Jacklyn burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard she was actually crying as well. "Ok…I think it's time to breath."

"Shut…up." Jacklyn said, trying to control herself. I found this all very amusing to watch. Jacklyn finally got control and sat back on the bed again. "Well…dear sister…there is something very interesting going on."

"Oh…do tell…unless it's some sex dream about Will…then please…do not tell." I said.

"No. Not about Will…well…not completely." Jacklyn said.

"Alright then. Tell me." I said, leaning forward.

"It seems our crews…ours and Jack's…are placing bets on our love lives with the pirates next door." Jacklyn said.

"EW!" I said, leaning far back.

"Oh give it up." Jacklyn said. "I've seen the heated looks between you and Jack."

"Maybe him meaning them but I don't." I said. Right? I don't wanna get involved with anyone…especially not Jack…even if the guy did kiss really good. FUCK!

"Then what is it?" Jacklyn asked.

"Umm…having fun?" I guessed. "I like messing with guys' minds. I'm not…I can't." I looked at Jacklyn with confusion all over. "I can't like Jack."

"Says who?" Jacklyn asked.

"Me…my life…mum." I said.

"Mum? What does she have to do with any of this?" Jacklyn asked.

"Jacklyn…the next docking point…is home." I reminded her. "Mum…"

"Mum can't control ya Jamie." Jacklyn said.

"Look my life is complicated enough as it is." I said. "I can't throw in liking a pirate that probably just wants to get into my pants as if I were some strumpet."

"I find that very…not hard to believe." Jacklyn said.

"Exactly…can you get out so that I can change?" I asked.

"You never had a problem with it before." Jacklyn said, moving to the door.

"Well before I never had this kind of talk with you." I said. Jacklyn smirked and left the room. I walked to the closet and looked in it before making a disgusted face at the sight of four new dresses. I would have to talk to Jacklyn about that. I grabbed some fresh and clean breeches and tunic and changed into those before slipping into my boots and hiding a few knifes and my matches. I had two knifes under my pillow that stayed there. I decided to leave my hair down before going up on deck and tracking down Jacklyn.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

"I know that look." Jacklyn said when she saw Jamie approaching her while she was steering the ship. "What?"

"What…the hell?" Jamie asked. Jacklyn looked confused. "What's with the new dresses? You know I hate them."

"Well…because I remembered before hand that the next docking point was home." Jacklyn said. "And we always have to visit mother because she always seems to know when we're there."

"Are you gonna tell her about you and Will?" Jamie asked, trying to take the pressure off herself.

"Of course." Jacklyn said, but she did look slightly tense. "I don't get how you can face twenty, very armed, naval officers and not be afraid…but when you face mum…you turn into a little girl."

"Hello! Mum didn't try and run your life for the longest time did she." Jamie said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah…I always wondered about that." Jacklyn said. Jamie sighed and looked at the next ship. "I wanna beat up Jack."

"Then go beat him up." Jacklyn said, smirking.

"I ain't jumping that big of a gap." Jamie said. She sighed. "I guess I could always beat up one of the crew."

"So long as you don't get us sunk…I don't care." Jacklyn said.

"You wouldn't care if I killed everyone?" Jamie asked.

"Ok…let me rephrase that…" Jacklyn said.

"Don't worry." Jamie said, smiling.

"How many days till we get there?" Jacklyn asked.

"Three…if weather stays good." Jamie said.

"Send a message to Jack and Will." Jacklyn said. Jamie nodded and decided to send the parrot. She went down to her room to write the message.

_Jack and Will,_

_We have to dock at the next stop, three days. I am warning you two now…that's mine and Jackie's home and sadly, our mum is still alive. We have to visit her. I'm sure mum will want to meet you Will. She always liked Jackie best and is always trying to run my life. Like I said, I'm warning you now. Neither of you have to try and defend me against her if she starts criticizing me. I'm used to it by now so please do not even bother. Jack…you do not have to meet her so you're one lucky bastard. Will does though, seeing as how him and Jackie are all lovey dovey now. So Will, you have three days to prepare for meeting the person who handed down the bitchiness to me. I'm going to give you some pointers: Look her directly in the eye, don't let her know you're afraid, and answer any questions truthfully. She's like a bloody human lie detector. Trust me, you will have reason enough to be afraid of her._

_Jamie_

Pleased with her warning to the boys, Jamie exited her room, found Cotton and gave the note to the parrot. It flew off to the Pearl.

The Black Pearl

"Hey Jack…the Parrot's back!" Will said, joining Jack on the aft of the ship. "This time from Jamie."

"What's it say?" Jack asked, looking at Will then at the ship that was now in front of them. Will read the note out loud. "Well…have fun mate. She said I don't have to go…I most likely won't."

"Gee…thanks." Will said. "You know…I could need you as back-up. If Jamie is afraid of her mother…"

"You're right." Jack said. "She's not afraid of anything really. I am not going!"

"Come on Jack." Will said. "It could score you some points with Jamie."

"Hmm…good idea." Jack said. "Ok fine." Will laughed and went to write a reply.

San Homingo

Three days later, Jamie stood with Jacklyn and waited, surprisingly patient, for the Pearl to dock. Once it did the girls met the guys. Jack and Will looked at Jacklyn then at Jamie. There was no doubt about it, Jamie looked like she would jump out of her skin at the slightest incident.

(JACK'S POV)

Hell…I couldn't tease her. I knew she was twenty but she looked much younger now…and afraid. Did her mother really terrify her that much? If she didn't look like she was ready to die or something, I probably would have made some wise ass comment.

"I'm coming too." I announced. "Will talked me into it." I couldn't say for certain, but it looked like Jamie had shot both me and Will looks of gratitude. She didn't object to it either.

"Ok…so…let's go see mum." Jacklyn said. Jamie nodded. Me and Will trailed slightly behind the girls. Jacklyn had her arm over Jamie's shoulders.

"Ok…now I am a little afraid." Will whispered. "If one woman can invoke this much nervousness and fear into Jamie…" He trailed off but he didn't need to finish. I knew what he was thinking. How was Jamie and Jacklyn's mum gonna react to us? I was starting to rethink my option of coming with them.

It was a really long walk to the house…either that or we were walking really slowly. Either way, I certainly wasn't in any hurry to get to our destination. I could tell Jamie wasn't either.

(JAMIE'S POV)

"I'm coming too." Jack announced, and that caught me by surprise. "Will talked me into it." I gave both guys a look of gratitude. I knew Will loved Jacklyn and he was treating me as if I was a sister to him. I always wanted a brother and Will kinda filled that as best he could. He was on my side. Jacklyn really didn't need the support…mum never criticized her or anything…she saved that all for me.

As we walked, the guys slightly behind me and my sister, I thought about Jack. Non on purpose of course, but he just pushed into my mind like he always did. Did Will actually talk him into coming…or did he come on his own? I didn't know…all I knew was I was probably gonna have to thank him…somehow. I was already fighting my urges to kiss the damn pirate again. And now…as we were heading towards the house…all I could think of doing was to pull Jack into one of the many rooms and have my naughty ways with him.

"You're smiling." Jacklyn said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her.

"You…you're smiling." Jacklyn repeated. "What's up?"

"Just…thinking." I said. I was so glad I could stop myself from blushing. If I couldn't…I know I would surely be turning as red as I did whenever I was out in the sun too long…possibly redder. I stopped walking when we came to the gate in front of our house. I heard Jack make a sound of awe.

"You two traded this for being pirates?" Will asked.

"Yeah…good choice." I said. I looked at Jacklyn, expectantly. She picked up the hint and pushed open the gate. From then we walked in single file: Jacklyn leading, I was behind her, Will was behind me and Jack was trailing behind him.

"You two ready?" Jacklyn asked the boys. I turned to see them both nodding, although Jack's nod was slightly unsure but he looked determined. "Alright then." Jacklyn turned the doorknob and walked into the house.

"Good afternoon." One of the maids said as they passed us. I nodded politely, not trusting my voice.

"Where is our mother?" Jacklyn asked.

"She is in the study." The maid said.

"Thank you." Jacklyn said. I felt Will's hand on my shoulder. He gave it a slight squeeze before gently pushing me into following Jacklyn. I think that squeeze pulled some of fear out of me because I was feeling better now. I could now understand why Jacklyn liked Will so much…I did too but in no way like Jacklyn did. He was that kind of friend that you could trust and lean on for support.

We led the guys to the study, me and Jacklyn side by side again. In there, sitting in her favourite seat, was our mother.

(JACK'S POV)

The bloody house was huge. There was no way I was gonna explore it…mainly for fear of getting lost. When we got the study, I could understand why it was called that. There were books, paper and all kinds of writing pens as well as different coloured inks everywhere. The books were neatly organized in their shelves and the paper, pens and inks were neatly on the desk in the middle of the room.

Next to a bookshelf was a chair. Sitting in the chair was, obviously, the mum. She couldn't have been older the mid forties. Though her hair was turning white, you could still tell that it used to be brown. She had green eyes, which probably would have meant that Jamie's dad had blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple dress and matching slippers.

"Hello mother." Jacklyn said. I watched as her mum's eyes left the book she was reading to look at her eldest daughter. She stood and hugged her. She was smiling and her eyes seemed bright, but as soon as they turned to Jamie they changed.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I watched as mum hugged Jacklyn, then turned her cold eyes my way.

"Well…are you just going to stand there or are you going to greet your mother?" She asked, and I flinched at the tone she used.

"Hello mum." I said quietly.

"Speak up girl!" Mum said. I repeated myself, but louder this time. "Good." She hugged me quickly and lightly, though I didn't hug her back. The fear that Will seemed to have sucked out of me in the hall came back. "Who have you brought me?"

"Mother…this is Will Turner and Jack Sparrow." Jacklyn explained. I watched as Jacklyn moved in between the two men and put her arm around Will. Mum's eyes scanned over Will.

"He is good." She said finally. She then turned to Jack. If I wasn't so nervous, I probably would have laughed when Jack seemed to shrink back under mum's gaze. She said nothing about him and turned her attention back on me. "Have you behaved?"

"Mum…I'm a pirate." I said.

"That does not give you excuse to misbehave." Mum said, moving directly in front of me. She was taller then me by a few inches so I had to force myself to look up at her.

"Yes…I have behaved." I said, after taking a deep breath.

"Good." Mum said.

"Mother…we have a new ship." Jacklyn said, coming to my rescue as always. Although mum's eyes stayed on me, everything else seemed to turn to Jacklyn as she explained what had happened to our old ship.

"That dreadful navy…putting my baby in danger." Mum said when Jacklyn finished. She once again wrapped Jacklyn in a hug. I noticed that Will and Jack were both giving me looks…of sympathy? Somehow I doubted that. I realized, too late, that mum was talking to me again. "Did you hear me girl?"

"What?" I asked.

"Of course you didn't." Mum said coldly. "You never were as smart as Jacklyn."

"Now wait just a minute there." Jack said. If there was any colour in my face, it was gone. Mum's eyes went colder then they were before as she faced Jack.

(JACK'S POV)

Oh hell…what did I just get myself into? I wasn't planning on saying anything, but someone had to stand up for Jamie.

"What did you say?" Her mum asked.

"Nothing!" Jamie said quickly. "It's nothing mum…"

"Shush up!" Her mum said. "If he wants to talk, then he can talk for himself."

"Alright that's it!" I said. "I've known you for barely ten minutes and already can't stand you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jamie's jaw drop. I couldn't stop there…I had started and now I couldn't make myself stop. "All you've done since we got here is either ignore or criticize Jamie. She's your bloody daughter!"

"Jack…stop." Jamie said.

"No Jamie…" Her mum said. "Let Mr. Sparrow speak." I gulped. What had I gotten myself into? "Now…Mr. Sparrow…what is it you are getting at?" The way she talked…god…it was enough to make me want to talk out my sword and slice her.

"What I'm getting at…Mrs. Jameson." I said. "Is that I really think you should treat Jamie, Your youngest daughter…as far as I know…more nicely. Here you are treating Jacklyn like a normal mother would…but then you turn to Jamie and suddenly you turn into one of those grandmothers who has favourites." I could feel Jacklyn trying to get me to stop…but it was impossible now.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand." Her mum said, softly but coldly. I would have said more but at that moment Jamie had turned and banged her way out of the room. Jacklyn and Will made to go after her but I stopped them and did it myself.

(JAMIE'S POV)

Oh god…why couldn't he have stopped when I asked him? I swear to god I was hyperventilating. I could hear someone following but I didn't turn. I went up the stairs and shoved open the door to my room. As I crossed the distance between the door and the bed, I took my boots off with ease. I was used to doing it by now. I lied down on the bed, on my stomach.

"Jamie…" Jack's voice floated into the room. I turned around and sat up to look at him. "Would it help if I said sorry?" For some reason I laughed quietly and raised my hand to beckon Jack over to the bed. He slowly entered the room, closing the door slightly, and sat down next to me.

"I should be saying thanks." I said quietly. "For sticking up for me in there."

"I couldn't stand it." Jack said quietly. I wasn't sure why we were talking quietly, but it was nice.

"It was amazing." I said, looking up at him. "No one…ever since Alex died….has stood up to her."

"Yeah well…wait…who's Alex?" Jack asked, looking puzzled. Uh oh…I didn't mean to mention him…I didn't mean to bring it up. It's been twelve years since he died but it still felt fresh and painful. "Jamie?"

"Alex was…" I said, wondering if I should tell him the truth. I decided to tell him the truth. "He was mine and Jacklyn's older brother. He died…twelve years ago."

"Making you…eight." Jack said. I nodded. God…he could be smart at times. "You really did have a bad childhood." I shrugged. Someone make him stop talking please please please!

"Jamie? Jack?" I inwardly smiled at the sound of Will's voice. For once…it seemed fate was on my side. I could tell Jack wasn't pleased though. I got up and went to the door, opening it to find Will on the other side.

"Hi." I said, smiling slightly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Will asked, looking between me and Jack.

"No." I said.

"Yes." Jack said at the same time. I turned and hit him on the arm.

"No…he didn't." I said. "I'm gonna walk around the house a bit." I left the boys alone in my room, knowing that with Will there, Jack wouldn't do anything.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Will looked at Jack. Jack stared after Jamie and sighed.

"Ok…what did I interrupt?" Will asked.

"Did you know they had a brother?" Jack asked. Will looked beyond confused. "Well they did…he died twelve years ago…when Jamie was eight and Jacklyn was nine. Not sure how old he was when he died and not sure how he died because you showed up."

"Hmm…" Will said, thinking. "I could ask Jackie."

"I'm not sure if she'll tell you anymore then what Jamie told me…but you can try." Jack said.

"Yeah…Jackie opens up more easily then Jamie does though." Will said.

"I know." Jack said. "We've known them how long now? A few weeks maybe." Will shrugged. "And the only things we know about Jamie is what Jacklyn has told us." Will nodded. "Well…try her." Will nodded again and left. Jack left as well, closing the door behind him. He began wondering around the house, trying to find his way around it.

Jamie had found Jacklyn and they had gone into the courtyard and began swinging on the swing set they had there. They hadn't said a word to each other but they were both thinking about the same thing.

"Ok…" Jacklyn said, putting her feet down to stop herself from swinging. "Jams…I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Jamie asked, slowing herself down to a stop. She didn't look at Jacklyn though and was focused on her feet.

"That's why." Jacklyn said, looking at Jamie. "It's been twelve years. Twelve years lf you closing yourself off to everyone. Even me. You don't open up…you don't let people in…you don't trust people. Jamie…if you keep this up this is gonna kill you."

"I don't think I asked for a lecture." Jamie said.

"I don't care…you're getting one." Jacklyn said.

"How about I don't." Jamie said, getting up and heading back inside. She walked a short distance and ran into Will. He caught her before she fell.

"Careful Jamie." Will said.

"Whatever." Jamie said.

"I have to talk…" Will started.

"She's out there." Jamie said, pointing over her shoulder to the door that she just came in.

"Alright…you ok?" Will asked, concern in his voice and eyes.

"Why is everyone so fucking worried about me?" Jamie asked, moving away from Will and going around him. Will sighed and went outside to Jacklyn.

(JACK'S POV)

Bloody hell…this house was huge. What made me think I could get around it by myself? Light brown hair caught my eye and looked down the hall next to me to see Jamie disappear into a room. I doubt I was thinking but I followed her and saw the strangest sight ever…Jamie was crying. She was sitting in a bedroom that looked like it belonged to a boy.

If I thought she looked young when we were heading up here, that was nothing compared to now. Now…she was a kid. She even had a teddy bear…which made her seem like a completely different person. Part of me screamed to go and comfort her, another part told me to just back away…and another part said to get some rum (that part is always there). I listened to the first part and slowly entered the room, sat down next to Jamie and carefully put an arm over her shoulders. Jamie tensed a bit and I was about to move away but then she leaned against me, shocking myself and (probably) herself as well.

(JAMIE'S POV)

My feet led me into Alex's room. I grabbed the teddy bear that I gave him before he died. I sat on the bed and the next thing I knew…I was crying and Jack was next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I knew it was him but I didn't push him away…I did the reverse and leaned against him.

I know I'm going to deny this later…even to myself…but at that moment I realized that more then likely, no matter how much I don't want to believe it, I do need Jack. That thought hit me like a bucket of cold water. Jacklyn was great with girl talk, Will was good with being there as a friend, but Jack…I don't know…he was just…there. It didn't make sense…He could get me so mad at times that I want to kill him…other times…it was just…I had to kiss him or something. Now it was…he was there…he was the comfort that I wanted but wouldn't accept. It didn't make any sense.

"…alright now?" Jack's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, wiping the tears away and looking up at him.

"I asked if you were alright now." Jack said. I began to nod but stopped. Jack's hand came up and he used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears on my face. I gave up at that instant…I gave up trying to hate him…I gave up being strong…I just gave up.

I don't know what happened after that…I think I either fell asleep or fainted, but I woke up in my room under the sheets with Jack fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. I sighed and fell asleep again.

* * *

**Jack:** wait a minute…I was asleep in the chair? Why wasn't I in the bed?

**Jamie:** Because more then likely you would get your ass kicked.

**Will:** She's got a point.

**Jack:** Why is everyone always against me?


	8. The Reason

**Reviewer Responses**

_A Depp Girl- Jackie> I have to agree with you there. Mine and Jamie's mom is a bitch. _

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

(Will's POV)

I was walking outside to talk with Jacklyn and ask her what was wrong with Jamie when Jamie ran into me.

"Careful Jamie." I said, as I caught her, keeping her from falling.

"Whatever." Jamie said.

"I have to talk…" I started.

"She's out there." Jamie said, pointing over her shoulder to the door that she just came in.

"Alright…you ok?" I asked. I was concerned for Jamie, even though we've only known each other for a week she was like the little sister I never had.

"Why is everyone so fucking worried about me?" Jamie asked, as she moved from me and headed inside. I sighed and went outside to Jacklyn.

It did not take me long to find her. She was sitting on a bench in the gardens her head in her hands.

"Why does mother have to be such a bitch?" she ground out in her frustration.

I had to chuckle there. I had never heard her truly angry or even curse. And I have to admit that she looked beautiful when angry.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

Jacklyn looked up at me and nodded slightly. "Yes, I just can't believe that mother can be so cruel to Jamie after all this time. You would think that after twelve years she'd understand it was not Jamie's fault that Alex died," she told me.

"Tell me, what happened?" I asked taking one of her hands into both of mine.

Jacklyn sighed, "It happened twelve years ago when Jamie and I returned home from one of our raids," I must have given her a shocked glance because I saw her grin slightly. "Anyway, Alex was with us at the time and…" She began as she told Will about the day her brother had died.

(Jacklyn's POV)

I sighed, and began answering Will's question.

"It happened twelve years ago when Jamie and I returned home from one of our raids," I must have given her a shocked glance because I saw her grin slightly. "Anyway, Alex was with us at the time and…"

Flashback

_The day was dark as the clouds of the tropical storm loomed on the horizon and our ship the Art Foghlaí was sailing directly into it. The crew was working overtime making sure that the ship would survive the storm. _

"_All right you scabrous dogs, we're about to sail into a storm. Any one of you who can not swim, I suggest that you tie yourselves down to the ship," I ordered as Jamie and I stood near the helm. _

_We watched as our crew did as told. Our older brother, Alex, at 15 years old, was our second mate and was usually the one who steered the ship for us, ignored the order. He had only been sailing with us for six months and he thought that we did not know what we were talking about, even though we had been sailing for years._

_Just as I finished giving the order, the first wave of rain and the first huge wave from the sea came crashing over the deck and the ship started moving wildly, floating with the waves. And losing our course. Jamie looked at the helm and screamed over to me and the crew as our brother was swept overboard. _

"_MAN OVERBOARD!" she shouted while taking a length of rope and beginning to tie it to the railing. _

"…I told Jamie to let Gunner, one of our loyal crewmen, get Alex. But she wouldn't listen., So I ordered Gunner to grab Jamie by the waist and brring her over to where I was standing. He did as ordered and left the two of us on deck while he tied himself to the ship and dove into the sea, searching for our brother. But it was in vain. Both Gunner and Alex were lost to Davy Jones Locker and ever since we returned, Mother," I spat out the last word like it was a disease, "has blamed Jamie for Alex's death. It also doesn't help that Jamie blames herself as well," I finished.

I stared out overlooking the Bay of Santo Homingo, not realizing I was silently crying until I felt Will's thumb gently wipe the tears from my eyes as he pulled me onto his lap. I buried my head into the crook of his neck crying and mourning my old friend and brother all over again.

"Shhhhh… it's all right love," Will whispered into my ear as I cried. "I'm here for you."

I don't know if it was the heat from the day, the emotional roller coaster I had been on since we saw ma, the fact that I was so comfortable in Will's arms or a combination of all of the above. But I soon fell asleep listening to the sound of Will's heartbeat.

(Jamie's POV)

_Alex's Room, Jameson Manor_

I opened my eyes and the first thought running through my head was, _Where the hell am I?_ As my vision focused and I became conscious, I noticed I was in my dead brother's room. Taking a look around I noticed that everything was the same as the last time I saw it…wait a second. I turned and looked down at my waist. There was an arm, a very familiar arm, wrapped around my waist. _Wait till I get my bloody hands on that…that…that…_

"JACK! What the bloody hell are you doing?" I screamed.

Jack woke up startled, and fell off the bed…flat on his arse in his shock.

"Hahahahahahahahaha…" I began laughing hysterically. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sor-ry," I said, trying to apologize, but failing miserably due to my laughing. "But you deserved it."

Jack got up and rolled his eyes. "Haha luv. Just remember megirl, payback as they say is a…oomph."

Jack didn't get a chance to finish his comment cause of the pillow I threw at him. Ignoring the dirty look that he threw my way, I grew serious and asked him the question that was in my mind.

"What do you think you were doing in bed…with me?"

"Ye were startin' to 'ave one o' yer nightmares and it woke me up. I couldn't get you to stop screamin' so I laid down next to you and just held ye. After that ye slept like a baby," he explained and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

Okay, I cannot believe I am going to say this but Jack has got to be the nicest guy, besides Will, in the entire Caribbean.

As I thought that last statement, my eyes widened in realization and I ran outside where I found Jacklyn sleeping in Will's arms on the bench.

Will's eyes widened as he caught sight of me in my maiming rage. "You!" I growled out angrily.

Jacklyn woke up and seeing my state gulped and asked, "What did I do?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I am turning into a sap…just…like…you!" I yelled, enunciating each and every word as I stepped closer to Jackie, who was, by now, standing up and making a run from my wrath.

I made to go after her but I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and hold me back. I turned my head and found myself looking into Jack's eyes. _Not now, please not now._ I silently prayed.

"Now, that's no' very nice luv," he chided jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Lemme go Sparrow. Or you will be changing your name to Jacqueline," I threatened.

Jack's eyes widened and he let me go. I smirked and kissed him fully on the lips. "Thanks luv, now I won't have to kill Jackie. I'll just maim her," I whispered into his ear…right before I slapped the same cheek.

I took off after Jackie, Will's laughter and Jack's protestations that "I don't think I deserved tha'." following me through the garden.

* * *

Jack> :sniffs:

Jackie> :looks over at Jack: It wasn't that sad was it?

Jack> :wipes nose with handkerchief: No' a' all luv...:gulps seeing the look Jackie is giving him: sorry, my apologies. Jackie, I just had some trouble with my allergies.

Jackie, Will and Jamie> :share a look before saying, in unison: Suuuuuuuure Jack, We believe you.

Jack> :walking away, mumbling: What is this pick on Jack day?

Jamie> :overhearing Jack, grins: Of course it is.

Jack> :walking back into the room: Really luv? I don't think so, especially since you were the one that was chasing your sister around the garden cause her sappiness…

Jackie and Will> HEY! We resent that!

Jack> :ignoring the resident couple: Rubbed off on you.

Jamie> :eye twitching: That's it. You're going down Sparrow. So start running. Ten…nine…eight

Jack> :runs as fast as he can out of the room, followed closely by Jamie:

Will> :Looking at Jackie: When do you think they will stop flirting?

Jackie> :shrugs shoulders: I don't know, but you have to admit watching them 'flirt' is very funny.

_

* * *

__Please Read and Review!_


	9. Admitting

**Admitting**

_A Depp Girl- Jamie: Oh I am so not turning into a sap. Jackie just likes making me look like a goof. (Gives her sister evil looks)_

* * *

Two Days Later – San Homingo

(JACK'S POV)

I could tell Will had found out all the stuff about Alex, but there wasn't any time for him to tell me for a while. Finally, two days later, we got a rare friend time out in the backyard. Jamie and Jacklyn, from what they told us, were shopping. I will never understand what it is with women and shopping.

Anyways, I found out everything, why Jamie seems to hate herself so much and why her mum hates her so much.

"Taking a wild guess here." I said. Will and I were sitting on a bench. Will was sitting back and I was sitting foreword with my elbows on my knees, letting my hands hang down.

"What kind of wild guess?" Will asked.

"That Jamie was real close to Alex." I said.

"I'm not doubting that." Will said. "Really should ask Jackie how many times Jamie might have tried…" His voice faded but he didn't need to finish…I know what he was going to say. I wanted to know how many times Jamie thought of killing herself after that incident. I was starting to wonder if all those scars on her arms were actually from other people…or if she did them herself.

"So…what do you think of their mother?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Could be a lot nicer to Jamie…that's for sure." Will said bitterly.

"Yeah…" I said.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I leaned against a wall, watching Jacklyn look at all the trinkets and other stuff in the shop we were in.

"Ok…one more time…why the bloody hell are we here?" I asked.

"Two reasons." Jacklyn said. "I want to get Will something…"

"Obviously." I muttered. Luckily Jacklyn didn't hear.

"Also…Jack's birthday is tomorrow." Jacklyn said.

"His what is tomorrow?" I asked, pushing myself away from the wall.

"Birthday." Jacklyn said.

"And you're expecting to get him something from here?" I asked. "I seriously doubt he's a fan of trinkets and doo-dads."

"I figured that." Jacklyn said. Despite myself, I took interest in a case that had extremely beautiful necklaces in it. "Ok…let's go." I turned and looked at Jacklyn. She had a small bag. It was actually a rule we agreed on that, whenever we came home, we'd buy things, not steal them. Although I still stole things anyways, and I knew bloody well that Jacklyn did too.

"Ok…next shop." I said. We walked out of the shop and I suggested we get Jack some more rum but Jacklyn said he had enough to last at least for the next….three months (With the way he drank the stuff, I think one…maybe one and a half months would be more appropriate).

"Let's look in here." Jacklyn said. I looked at the shop and saw it held all kinds of swords and pistols. Now that was a good shop. I smiled and followed Jacklyn inside. I went over to where a few swords were in their cases and attached to the wall. I took one down and pulled the sword out of its case. Somehow I couldn't imagine Jack using it so I put it back in the case and put it back on the wall.

"Find anything?" I said, looking at Jacklyn. She shook her head. I looked around and my eyes fell on the best sword I ever saw. I walked over to it. The case was brown and had silver rings every few inches. The sword handle was solid gold but, from lifting it, was really lift. The sword itself was iron. I swung it a few times and instantly got a mental image of Jack using it. "I found my gift to him."

"Nice." Jacklyn said, looking over at me. I recased the sword and went to pay for it. I also paid extra and got it wrapped at another store. Me and Jacklyn were sitting in the pub a little later and somehow got on the topic of Alex.

"Ok Jackie look." I said, finally fed up with the conversation. "Mum loved you and Alex. I was dad's little girl, alright. That's why, when Alex died, mum took her anger out on me…" I knew right then that I had said too much.

"Wait what?" Jacklyn asked. "What do you mean she took her anger out on you?"

"She yelled at me." I said quickly.

"She did more then that. I can tell by the way you said it." Jacklyn said.

"Just drop it!" I said, not wanting to get into this. Mum hated me and thought I was a mistake, but I didn't want to dwell too much on it. Jacklyn looked like she wanted to say more but I wouldn't let her. I stood up, grabbed the things I had bought, and left.

Getting back to the house didn't take a lot of time, and I put my stuff away in my room. I turned around and saw Jack standing in the doorway. I smiled and laughed for no reason before crossing the room to stand in front of him.

(AN Jamie: Ok fine…maybe I am getting a little girlish. ONLY a little.)

"Umm…should I be happy…or terrified." Jack said, looking at me. I looked at him disbelief before punching him in the chest. "Ow!"

"Jerk." I said, turning my back to him.

"Ok…you're back to normal." Jack said. I still didn't turn around. I took a few steps away from him. "Oh come on Jamie." I heard the door close then felt Jack's arms around my waist. Damn him! "I was only joking." I think he could tell that my defense was weakening…stupid defense. Next thing I knew was that Jack's mouth was on my neck and there was the occasional "Sorry" after a few kisses. DAMN HIM! Once again I found myself giving up and I leaned against Jack, letting my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"I hate you." I muttered. Jack chuckled Softly before running his hands up and down my arms. "Do you want me to say that I forgive you?"

"You just did." Jack said.

"Smart ass." I said.

"I know." Jack said. I laughed then yawned. Outside my window, the sky was getting dark and the stars were coming out. I smiled before pulling Jack out onto the balcony.

(JACK'S POV)

Jamie dragged me across the room and out the window (which was a door) onto a balcony. I wasn't really sure why, not until we got out there though. The view of the town was amazing. I looked at Jamie who was now climbing a ladder that was next to the window.

"Come on Jack. You'll like this. Even someone like you can appreciate something like this." Jamie said. I smirked and followed her up the ladder. Turns out that the ladder led to the roof. When I got up there Jamie was standing with her hands on her hips. "God you take a long time."

"It was only a few bloody seconds." I said, walking over to her, glad the roof was flat too.

"So? Come on we're gonna miss it." Jamie said.

"Miss what?" I asked. Jamie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the roof. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait right here." Jamie said, disappearing over the other side of the roof. A few seconds later she was back, this time with Jacklyn and Will.

"We miss anything yet?" Jacklyn asked.

"Nope…we're right on time." Jamie said.

"For what?" I asked. Both girls nodded up at the sky. Will and I both looked up in time to see the beginning of a meteor shower.

"Told you you'd like it." Jamie said from beside me. I looked down at her. Never thought it was possible, but she looked more beautiful here then I thought she did before. I thought the best she ever looked was when we were in the water, but I was completely wrong. I felt a tug on my elbow and looked to see Will there. A quick look at him told me he wanted to talk. I nodded and followed him to a different part of the roof.

(JAMIE'S POV)

"I wonder what their talking about?" I said, as me and Jacklyn sat down on the roof. I leaned back on my elbows.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jacklyn asked.

"Because…" I said. I looked at Jacklyn and saw she was giving me her 'I-told-ya-so' look. "Alright already. You were right…I guess I do like Jack. You happy now?"

"Yes…very much so." Jacklyn said. I punched her in the arm.

"God…can you not fill the big sister cliché every once in a while?" I asked.

"I could…but where's the fun in that?" Jacklyn said.

"You're only older then me by a year." I said. "And just barely a year. My birthday is only two days after yours."

"Yeah…how did that work out?" Jacklyn said. "What were mum and dad thinking?"

"I have no clue." I said, laughing. "But whatever it was, I doubt they were planning on me showing up nine months later."

"Dad was." Jacklyn said. I looked at her. "I know that was twenty years ago but I remember how saying stuff like…how happy he was to have another daughter. He always liked you."

"Yeah…but you were his favourite." I said. "Alex was mum's…you were dad's…and I was Alex's."

"Dad liked the fact that he was able to raise both of us to be better then those proper bitches." Jacklyn said.

"Oh yeah." I said, smiling. "I guess that's what added to mum hating me."

"What?" Jacklyn asked.

"Well…she hated me before Alex died." I said. "It's like…she was able to get you to do some stuff that 'proper' little girls did, but I plain out refused. Remember all those times I ran away."

"Yeah. It was always me and Alex that went to find you because dad was always away being a pirate." Jacklyn said.

"Yeah well…every time I ran away was because mum was once again trying to get me to do things her way." I said before lying flat on my back. "She said I was a rebel."

"And that's…a bad thing?" Jacklyn asked.

"No…I guess it's not." I said, laughing.

"The real question is: why they hell do you even care what mum thinks?" Jacklyn asked.

"Uh…well..." I really couldn't think of anything.

"Exactly." Jacklyn said.

"Ok…get out of my head." I said. I sighed then propped myself up on my elbows again and closed my eyes, listening to the crickets, the wind, and the slightly distant sound of the waves. I loved all those sounds mixed together. It made really great music. I opened my eyes before smiling and getting to my feet. I pulled Jacklyn to her feet and the two of us danced. The guys came back and Jacklyn and Will left. I kept dancing though, with my eyes closed.

(JACK'S POV)

She's dancing to no music. Don't get me wrong…it's amazing watching it…but without music? Jamie's eyes opened and she smiled at me.

"Where's the music, luv?" I asked, stepping closer to her.

"Can't you hear it?" Jamie asked, closing the remaining distance between us. "Listen." I nodded and heard the crickets, the wind and the waves. Jamie's smile changed slightly. "It's nature's music. Come on…come dance with me."

"Dance?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't dance…can you?" Jamie asked. I didn't answer. She laughed slightly but it wasn't as if she was laughing at me…much. "Ok come on…I'll show you." I looked at her curiously. "Ok…put this hand here…" Jamie took my left hand and put it on her lower back. "And this hand here…" She took my right hand in her right hand. She put her left hand on my upper arm. "And now it's just sorta…all swaying and stuff." We started moving.

(WILL'S POV)

Jacklyn and I sat in a silence. I felt the little box in my pocket and wondered if I really should ask her tonight. I had talked to Jack about it. He said I was being stupid but if I wanted to he fully supported me. I asked him if he thought Jacklyn would say yes and he said that he was pretty sure of it. Even though it was Jack…I trusted him completely…and he didn't have that tone in his voice that normally made it clear that he was being sarcastic.

"What's up?" Jacklyn asked. I looked at her. God…she was so beautiful.

"There's…uh…something I wanted to ask you." I said. Jacklyn turned to face me fully and I could tell I had her attention. I glanced out the window and saw Jamie's head pull back out of sight. In my own head I laughed, knowing Jack had probably told her and they both probably came down to see the event.

"Will?" Jacklyn asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"Uh…I know we've only known each other for…well…under a month…" I said.

(JAMIE'S POV)

"God…can he do it yet?" I asked, losing patience.

"Relax…it'll get there." Jack said, putting an arm around my waist. I opened Jacklyn's 'window' door a bit so I could hear it all better. Jack joined me in looking into the room. I was glad Jacklyn's back was to us.

"Jacklyn, you are the best thing in my life right now." Will said. "I can't remember how I survived without you here. I want you in my life from now and for always." He went down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. If it wasn't for the fact that Jack had his arm around my waist, I would have run into the room at that moment. "Would you do me the honor of saying yes and making me the happiest man in the world?" I could tell he had just opened the box. Jacklyn's eyes went wide. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh say yes!" I said, breaking out of Jack's hold and running into the room.

"You were spying on us?" Jacklyn asked.

"That surprises you?" I asked. At that moment the door flew open and Mel, one of the maids, ran in looking frantic. "Mel? What is it?"

"It's your mother." Mel said.

"What about her?" I asked. Jacklyn, Will and Jack (Who had followed me in) all said it at the same time.

"She had a heart attack." Mel said. A long and disturbing silence followed that five word sentence.

* * *

Jamie: Ok short…and a cliffie.

Jack: You are becoming like your sister.

Jamie: (growls at him then tackles him)

Jacklyn: Get a room.

Jamie: We are in a room.


	10. Truth Hurts

**Reviewer Responses**

_American Drama- Jackie: Well the answer to your question. Thank you for reading._

_A Deep Girl- Jackie: Well you're going to have to wait until the chapter 11 for the answer to our question. _

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth Hurts Doesn't It**

(Jacklyn's POV)

It was nice seeing Jamie act so happy and carefree. I hadn't seen her act this carefree since before Alex died. I hated the way our mother treated her. It was wrong and it was unfair. Parents shouldn't have favorites, but then again I knew it was hard for Jamie. She was the youngest, and the second girl. She wasn't the oldest like Alex or the first born daughter like I was. She thought herself to be the mistake.

I let Jamie pull me up and let her craziness spread to me and we danced to nature's song just as we had when we were little girls, before we began our life of pirating. I noticed Jack and Will come back from whatever they went to do and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

I nudged Jamie pointed to where the guys were standing, Jamie just shrugged her shoulders and continued to dance. As did I, that is until Will walked over and took my hand.

"Jackie," he said, "can we talk?" he asked.

What's wrong with him, I wondered. "Sure Will," I replied.

Will smiled back at me and we left the roof leaving Jamie and jack to fend for themselves. I feel bad for leaving Jack to my sister's tender mercies…wait what am I saying, no I'm not.

Will and I quietly walked through the house and we went to my bedroom. Will paused at the door and turned to look at me.

"Close your eyes, my sweet love," he whispered into my ear.

"Will? What's going on?" I asked, concerned, as I closed my eyes.

"You'll see," was all that he said.

I heard the door open and I felt him place a sash over my eyes and tie it behind my head. Now I was totally blind. He then grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room; once we were inside, Will shut the door.

"Keep your eyes closed sweetheart," he said as he led me into the middle of the room.

"Will, are you going to tell me…" he cut me off, while I was speaking, with an intense kiss.

This kiss was the most passionate and loving kiss we'd ever shared. His arms slipped around my waist and he held onto me, almost like he was clinging to a piece of wreckage from a shipwreck, and he needed something to keep him afloat in the sea.

We only broke the kiss for some much-needed air and I could feel his hands move up to the back of my head.

I felt the sash that he had tied around my eyes loosen and fall away from my face as he said, "Open your eyes love."

Opening my eyes, I was met by the most beautiful sight. My room was bathed in the light of dozens of lit candles, and there were red and white rose petals in a trail leading from the door of my bedroom to my bed, and there were rose petals on top of and surrounding my bed. I felt tears come to my eyes. No man had ever been as romantic with me.

I could definitely tell something was bothering Will. He wasn't acting his normal happy self. "What's up?" I finally asked concerned about him.

"There's…uh…something I wanted to ask you." he said.

I turned to face him fully but something had caught his attention. "Will?" I asked, bringing his attention back to the present.

He shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking me in the eyes and started to speak.

"Uh…I know we've only known each other for…well…under a month…" he began, "Jacklyn, you are the best thing in my life right now. I can't remember how I survived without you here. I want you in my life from now and for always…"

I watched in shock as he went down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. My mind went blank and the only thing running through my mind was, _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my __God!_

He took my left hand into his and looked in my eyes as he said, "Would you do me the honor of saying yes and making me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

Before I could even give Will an answer two bodies came running into the room. I was still in shock that I didn't even register who it was until I heard Jamie's voice.

"Oh say yes!" she said.

I narrowed my eyes and whirled on my soon to be dead sister. "You were spying on us?" Jacklyn asked dangerously.

"That surprises you?" she asked innocently.

I opened my mouth to respond but mother's maids, her name was Mel, I think, ran in looking frantic.

"Mel? What is it?" Jamie asked.

"It's your mother." Mel said.

"What about her?" Jamie asked.

All of us looked to Mel for an answer. "She had a heart attack." Mel said.

(Jamie's POV)

GOD! I KNEW IT! I knew mother would do something to ruin Jacklyn's moment. Why couldn't mother just let us have one ounce of happiness? I know that she transferred her love for Alex onto Jackie, and that Jackie hadn't had it nearly as hard as I did, but would it kill her to just let us have some kind of happiness in our lives?

I finally broke the silence and asked, "Well, where is she?"

Mel swallowed a lump in her throat and answered, "She's in her room missus."

"Thank you," I replied curtly. The poor girl was terrified and ran out of the room. Grabbing Jack's hand I turned and looked at Jackie and Will. "Well are you two coming?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Will and Jacklyn looked at each other and then followed Jack and me to my mother's room where we met with the doctor, who was just leaving.

"Doctor, how is she?" Jacklyn asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not very well Ms. Jameson. Not very well at all. You can go in and see her, but I don't expect her to make it through the night," he told us.

Jacklyn sighed. "Thank you Dr. Corrson."

After Dr. Corrson left, Jacklyn looked at the rest us then spoke.

"Jamie, I really think the two of us need to go talk with mum together, by ourselves. I think you'll agree that the three of us have some unfinished business."

I could do nothing but nod. Jackie was right. And even though I'd rather find myself at the bottom of Davy Jones Locker than speak with mother, it had to be done.

Jackie smiled sadly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be all right Jams," she looked to the guys, "I want you two to come in, in about twenty minutes, savvy?"

The guys agreed and Jackie and I were about to enter the bowels of hell when Jackie stopped, turned around and walked over to Will and kissed him passionately.

When she finally let him go for air, she smiled wickedly, "In case you couldn't tell, darling, that was a resounding…YES!"

We all stood there for a few moments before Will pulled her into his arms again and kissed her thoroughly. When they broke the kiss, he opened the box that held the ring and placed the solitaire diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"There," he said softly, "now everyone knows that you are mine."

I covered my mouth to hide the snicker of laughter that erupted from me. Jacklyn looked from Will over to me and glared. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave her an innocent look. She shook her head and after placing a light kiss on Will's lips, Jacklyn grabbed my arm and we went into mother's room.

We both saw her at the same time. She was laying on her king size bed and looked like a rag doll laying there.

"Mother," Jacklyn said.

The word caught her attention and she turned her head our way. She smiled gently at Jacklyn and when her gaze moved over to me, her face turned into a hardened mask.

"Come here Jacklyn," she ordered.

Jacklyn shook her head saying, "No mother. I have about had it with the way you have treated Jamie. You treat her as if she was a piece of garbage, and she's not. I don't know what I would have done all these years captaining the ships if she hadn't been there to help me out."

Jacklyn sighed and continued, "I love you mom, but that doesn't mean I have to like the person you are. I don't think you want to die knowing that you never patched things up with Jamie. She is your youngest child after all."

"No she's not," Tears fell down mother's cheeks and she finally continued. "I am sorry, I didn't tell you girls this before but…Jamie, I am not your biological mother. Your father, during one of his frequent raids, he got drunk and slept with some whore and she got pregnant with you," she began. "When your father went back to Tortuga nearly a year later he found out that the whore had died in childbirth, leaving you in the care of her 'friends'. He didn't want you to be raised in that environment so he took you and brought you here, expecting me to take care of you."

Jacklyn and I couldn't believe what we were hearing. _Jacklyn and I are only half sisters? I'm not related to this bitch by blood at all! The only reason she treated me the way she did was because of the fact that my mother was a one night stand that father had._

Finally, I got the courage to speak. "You selfish conceited bitch," I whispered dangerously. "All I ever wanted was the love from you that you showed Alex and Jacklyn."

"Jamie, I am…"

I cut her off. "FUCK YOU! I STOPPED TRYING TO WIN YOUR APPROVAL AND LOVE YEARS AGO. TAKE YOUR APOLOGY AND GIVE IT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES," I screamed at her before turning on my heel and stomping out the door.

(Jack's POV)

Will and I watched as the girls went in to talk with their mother. Will was standing there, a silly grin on his face and I shook my head. Jacklyn was a good woman and a good pirate as well. I was happy that Will had found himself a good woman. He deserved it, especially after his parents died all those years ago.

I wasn't surprised when she said yes to Will's proposal. I even told the bloody eunuch that she'd say yes. And I was right. And me being…well…me I had to tease him a little.

"I tol' ye she'd say yes," I grinned.

Will turned and glared at me. "Yes you were right. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually…yes, yes it was," I said.

Will rolled his eyes and was about to say something when we heard screaming coming from inside the room and we both knew the voice belonged to Jamie. I strained to listen and to figure out what she was saying.

"... TAKE YOUR APOLOGY AND GIVE IT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES," I heard her scream. A few moments later, she came stomping out the door and headed for the gardens.

I was about to tell Will I was going to follow Jamie when he said, "Go, Jackie and I will be there soon."

I nodded my thanks and went after the hurricane that was Jamie.

(Jacklyn's POV)

My eyes followed Jamie as she stomped out of the room angry as a raging hurricane. After she left, I whirled around and glared at my mother.

"_Mother_," I spat the word out as if it was poison. "YOU SELFISH BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THAT I HAVE HAD TO COMFORT HER AFTER NIGHTMARES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE HAD TO KEEP HER FROM GETTING UPSET AT THE THOUGHT OF SEEING YOU! NO! YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU WERE PETTY ENOUGH TO HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST AN INNOCENT CHILD FOR SOMETHING SHE HAD NO CONTROL OVER," I yelled.

I could see tears streaming down mother's face at the words that came out of my mouth, but I was beyond caring about it. Jamie was my sister, my best friend, and she was made to suffer so much because of the woman who I was only related to by blood.

"You disgust me _mother_. I hope you rot in hell," I told her before turning to leave.

I was almost to the door when my mother spoke.

"Jacklyn, please," she begged, "I am sorry for what I have done. I know it was wrong and I want

to…" she began but I shook my head and cut her off.

"There's no way you can make it up to her or to me mother. Goodbye." I walked out the door and found Will waiting for me.

I shut the door and went to walk to him, but I sank to my knees. Will knelt next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. _How could mother be such a cold hearted bitch?_ I wondered. I understood why she was angry with father, but did she have to take it out on an innocent infant.

The sound of Will's voice calling my name brought me out of my daze. I looked up into his eyes and saw the concern, curiosity, love, and empathy in his eyes.

"Yes, my love," I asked.

"What happened? I heard yours and Jamie's screaming, but couldn't make anything out. What did she tell you?" he asked.

I sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "Well you know how she treated Jamie?" Will nodded. "I found out earlier today that it started long before Alex died. _Mother_ told us the reason she acts like such a…a…bitch to Jamie."

Will raised an eyebrow. "And?"

I sighed again. "She told us that after I was born, during one of father's raids he had gotten really drunk and he ended up sleeping with a whore. Jamie's mother died in childbirth. Father returned a few days after Jamie was born and decided to raise her instead of leaving her with her mother's friends," I explained. "So the whole reason mother hated Jamie is because father cheated on her, once and had her raise Jamie."

Will and I rose from our spots on the floor and I asked, "Do you know which way Jamie went?"

He nodded and pointed to the left. "She went out in to the gardens," he told me.

_Great. She was headed for her secret spot in the garden. I hope Jack was able to keep up with her._ I looked at Will, "Please tell me that Jack followed her?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have stopped him if I bloody well wanted too," he said with a slight grin.

At that, I had to chuckle as well. It seemed that Commodore Sparrow was completely smitten with my dear, sweet baby sister (A/N Jackie: I know, I know, another The Mummy moment. And don't you say one word Jamie)

"Come on, I think we need to make sure that she didn't kill Jack. In the rage she was in when she left, she's liable to do something she'll regret," I said, pulling Will along down the hall with me.

(Jack's POV)

_Bloody Woman! Why can't she stay still for just one moment! _I thought. _I swear that woman was out to kill one of these…_

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE FATHER!" I heard her voice screaming from my left.

I followed the sound of the screaming voice and found myself in a clearing. One surrounded by trees and hedges. A swing hanging from an arbor was standing in the middle and sitting on it was Jamie, tears streaming down her face.

"Bout bloody time I found you," I muttered. By the look of the stars and moon it had been about fifteen minutes since I told Will I was on my way to find her.

Where the hell were Will and Jacklyn anyway? Both of them were better at this comforting stuff than I was. Besides, it's not my place…is it? This bloody woman has me so confused…

I stopped my internal rambling and noticed that Jamie was glaring at me with daggers in her eyes. _Oh shit! She looks ready to kill._

"Jack…what do you think you are doing here?" she asked.

She looked poised and ready to strike, like a cat. She was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Well…ye see…I's like this…ah bloody hell…fine," I yelled, "I 'as worrit about ye a'right," I admitted. I saw the look on her face soften and stepped a little closer to her. "Yer no' all right are ye luv?"

Jamie wiped the last of the tears on her face and looked at me before she spoke…

Jackie Wow! This has got to be the longest chapter for me yet.

Jamie grumbling bout time you wrote more than five pages.

Jackie eye twitches Jamie dear, you better run, you better hide, cause when I catch… :hears nothing but the sound of wind: Jamie?

Will walking into the room Very nicely done sweetheart. :pulls Jackie into his arms:

Jackie smiling Thank you!

Jamie sticking head in the door I'm forgiven since I sent Will in…right?

Jackie looking from Will to Jamie On one condition…

Jamie looks warily at Jackie All right, what is it?

Jackie evil grinYou have to admit the truth about how you feel about Captain Jack Sparrow

Jack walks in behind Jamie

Jamie looks warily at Jackie Truth Jackie nodsFine…I love Jack. But he is such an egotistical, self centered…and he's standing right behind me isn't he?

Jackie and Will nod in the affirmative

Jack smirking So…ye really love me Jamie-love?

Jamie turns around to find Jack grinning H-h-h-h-hi Jack


	11. Comfort

**Comfort**

_A Depp Girl- Jamie: You'll be glad to know mum is gone after this chapter._

_Mrs.Depp63- Jamie: Ah thanks hun. We love the compliments. Makes us feel special._

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. I couldn't lie…not again. God…every fucking sentence I said to Jack was a fucking lie. Great…now I was crying again. Jack looked completely confused and uncertain now. I laughed slightly before walking over to him and hugging him. I felt his arms go around me in a comforting way.

"That's all it takes Jack." I muttered. "All you need to do to comfort someone is like…hug them or make them laugh. I know you can people laugh."

"Are you saying I just accomplished what I was planning on?" Jack asked. I laughed then pulled away enough to look at him before nodding. He smiled. "I think I should get a reward." I laughed again before kissing him. Ok so all the other kisses were like…just getting something out of my system and really demanding. This was one different. I'm not sure how, but I could tell that Jack needed some kind of reassurance about where we stood, and I really hoped this worked. When I pulled back to look at him, he was smiling. "I know I was joking about the reward thing."

"Yeah…" I said, smiling. "But you do deserve it." Jack looked like he was thinking then nodded and I laughed again. He lifted a hand and, with the gentlest of touches, wiped away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb before resting the palm against my cheek. Now normally…this is where I more then likely would be going kinda crazy and saying 'DAMN HIM' or something…but I'm pretty sure, what with the new information about mum not actually being my mum…I think I'm a totally different person now…

"Awww…too bad we can't capture this moment." Jacklyn's voice rang out. I stood on tip toes to see over Jack's shoulder. Ok…what I said earlier…about being a totally different person…I lied. I got away from Jack before running at and tackling Jacklyn. "AH! Jams get off!"

"Not until I win." I said before attacking Jacklyn with tickles. Jacklyn tried…and failed miserably I might add…to hold in laughing. But I could tell…as soon as the memories of us doing this when we were kids came back, she would break. And she did. I could tell that Jack and Will were giving us odd looks but I didn't care. Only half an hour ago did I find out that Jacklyn was really the only family I have now. And she was saying something. I stood up and pulled Jacklyn to her feet, laughing.

"Ok…I guess…wait…who won?" Jacklyn asked.

"Tie game." I said. Suddenly I sobered up. "Umm…guys…there's something I have to do."

"What?" Jack asked from behind me.

"Make long overdue peace." I said.

"With mum?" Jacklyn asked. I nodded. "Ok…umm…why?"

"Well…if I don't now…I know for a fact that it'll just haunt me forever." I said. "She may not have been my birth mother…but she was a mother to me for twenty years."

"Ok I obviously missed something." Jack said.

"These two will fill you in…" I said before going off to mother's room for what I knew would be the last time. When I got there, Mel was leaving with the doctor. "How much longer?"

"A few hours." Mel said.

"That's long enough." I said. I nodded at them and they left. I walked into the room, grabbed a chair and dragged it next to mother's bed. She looked over at me. "Ok…I'm gonna jump right to the chase here…I have one question. And I want you to answer it as truthfully as possible. Can you do that?"

"Jamie…" Mother started but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Mum…Lydia." I said, remembering her first name and deciding to go with that. "Answer."

"Yes." Lydia said, after sighing.

"Why?" I asked. "Why didn't you ever tell Alex…or Jacklyn…or me?"

"You were all too young." Lydia said. "Alex must have figured it out but he never said anything."

"So you just let an infant believe that the reason you hated her was because that she was the youngest? Because that was the reason you gave me every time I asked you." I said. I looked at Lydia and took notice to the hurt look in her face. "Mum…Lydia…why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were too young to understand. Jamie…I'm sorry for the way I behaved." Lydia said, and she really did mean it…I could tell. "It was nothing against you…I just…"

"You just couldn't stand me because I was a reminder of what dad did." I filled in. Lydia nodded and blew her nose. There was a long silence where we both pondered our thoughts.

"I really am sorry." Lydia said. "I know now…how wrong I was. I wish there was more time…"

"There's no more time." I muttered. "But I guess…this is as good as we're gonna get." Lydia nodded. At that moment I could tell there was only a short time left…she was dying right in front of me.

"Jamie…I never said it…because I never understood until now…but I do love you." Lydia said.

"Well…" I said, sighing. "I can't say it back…you know I can't…I never could. Not since Dad died…that was the last thing I said to him." Lydia nodded. "But…I guess…you're not such a witch afterall." There was another silence before Lydia's eyes closed and her chest stopped rising. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before giving her the hug that I had never given her. I left the room only to find Jack, Jacklyn and Will standing just around the corner.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

The three new arrivals stood staring at Jamie, waiting for her to say something.

"She's dead." Jamie said finally. Jacklyn hugged her. The two guys looked at each other but did and said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Jams." Jacklyn said.

"What for?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know…but I am." Jacklyn said. Jamie laughed before looking out the window. Will followed her gaze.

"It's morning." Jamie said. Her eyes brighten and went wide slightly. "Oh…Happy Birthday Jack!'

"You told them?" Jack asked Will.

"No…I told Jacklyn." Will said. "Who told Jamie." The girls laughed and stood next to each other with arm around the others' waist.

"We'll give you your presents later…let's go for a walk." Jamie said, walking over to Jack and putting an arm around his waist. "Come on. You two coming?"

"Sure." Jacklyn said. The four of them left. The first thing they did was go to the doctor's house and tell him Lydia was dead, then the guys let the girls lead them into a diner for breakfast. Will and Jacklyn were all cuddly and Jamie, who was still really tired from all her crying and yelling, was leaning against Jack who had his arm around her shoulders. Anyone would have called them a couple from looking at them.

Everything was going nicely, Jamie even paid for the breakfast. While they were walking around though the crowd…that was when things went wrong.

"Jamie!" Jamie turned around when her name was called. A guy, who couldn't have been much older then Jacklyn, came through the crowd. Jack, Will and Jacklyn all turned around at the same time that the guy put his arms around Jamie and kissed her.

"Andrew…" Jamie said, once he had pulled away. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I live here…remember." Andrew said. Jamie looked at Jack with a semi frightful look. "Hey Jacklyn."

"Andrew." Jacklyn said, nodding.

"I meant…umm…" Jamie said. "Wha…uh…"

"I know…I know…you don't need to tell me." Andrew said.

"I don't?" Jamie asked.

"No…I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet." Andrew said. Jamie opened her mouth to say something but he covered it with his hand. "I just found out about your ship. I'm so glad you're safe." He again kissed her. Jack, who was already way past pissed when he first saw Andrew kiss Jamie, had now left without being noticed by anyone but Will.

"Jackie…" Will whispered. Jacklyn looked around before nodding and Will left after Jack.

(JACK'S POV)

Everything was going fine…which normally meant something bad was going to happen. Leaving the diner, me and Jamie weren't walking as close as we were when we came, but we still were pretty good. That was until someone called her name and she turned around. I turned around just in time to see some guy kiss her.

"Andrew…" Jamie said, after the guy moved away from her. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I live here…remember." Andrew said. I looked at Jamie who looked at me with a sort of frightened look. What was she scared of? "Hey Jacklyn."

"Andrew." Jacklyn said, nodding. I figured she didn't like him…especially from the cold look she was giving him.

"I meant….umm…" Jamie said. I looked at her again. "Wha…uh…"

"I know…I know…you don't need to tell me." Andrew said.

"I don't?" Jamie asked. I looked at Andrew.

"No…I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet." Andrew said. I looked at Jamie to see her open her mouth but have it covered by Andrew's hand. "I just found out about your ship. I'm so glad you're safe." I didn't wait to see or hear anything else. I just turned and left, heading to my ship.

"JACK!" Will called. I sighed then stopped, turning around to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to my ship." I said angrily.

"I meant why are you walking away from Jamie?" Will asked. God the man was dense.

"In case you didn't notice back there…she's snogging with _Andrew._" I said. God how I hated that name all of a sudden.

"No…he was kissing her. She wasn't even responding." Will said. I felt like punching him but restrained. I turned around and continued to the dock.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I finally managed to push Andrew away. He looked confused but I didn't care. I looked around desperately, trying to find Jack. I looked at Jacklyn who just shrugged.

"Jamie…" Andrew said, making me turn and look at him.

"Don't even go there Andrew." I said. "You know bloody well we broke it all off last time I was here because you wanted me to stop being a pirate and I didn't want to."

"That was so long ago." Andrew said.

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed, pulling attention to myself, but I didn't care. "It's over alright! Do you want me to make another scene about it?"

"No." Andrew said quickly. He had enough public humiliation the last time and I knew it. I pushed him away, grabbed Jacklyn and headed back to our house. I ignored everything she tried saying to me but stopped dead when we got to our house and the wide open front door to see a few men carrying a stretcher that obviously had Lydia's body on it, covered in a white sheet. I took a few deep breaths, let go of Jacklyn's arm, then went into the house and up to my room.

(JACKLYN'S POV)

I watched Jamie march up to her room. I knew where she was going. Her secret place in the garden was only her night time one. Her room was like her sanctuary. I watched as the men carried away the body of my mother before getting an idea and going down the docks, figuring that's where Jack would be.

Sure enough, when I got there, I saw him arguing with Will aboard the Pearl.

"We're not leaving Jack!" Will shouted.

"It's my bloody ship and I'll do what I want!" Jack shouted back.

"Whoa! Stop!" I shouted, running aboard. "What is going on?"

"He wants to leave." Will said.

"What? Why?" I asked, looking at Jack. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something. I didn't catch what he said but I instantly knew. "It's because of Andrew. Listen Jack…they broke it off last time we were here. He's a creep and a jerk and an asshole." Jack still didn't look at me. I sighed, getting very impatient. "Alright you…come on." I grabbed Jack's arm and Will, obviously figuring out what I was trying to do, grabbed Jack's other arm and together we pulled him all the way back to my house.

(JACK'S POV)

"Alright you…come on." Jacklyn said, grabbing one of my arms. I would have been able to resist getting pulled if it wasn't for the fact that Will grabbed the other arm. I knew they were taking me back to the house but it was hard to fight against the both of them together.

When they managed to drag me up the stairs, I realized instantly where they were pulling me to and started to try and tug my arms out of their grasps. That didn't work. Jacklyn was fast and opened the door before pushing me inside and closing the door.

"Bloody hell! NOT FAIR!" I shouted through the door.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Jacklyn shouted back.

"Stupid sister." Jamie muttered. I turned around and saw her lying on her bed, reading a book. In front of her was a perfectly wrapped…something. I sighed and leaned against the wall, watching her. Very slowly Jamie finished the page she was on and closed the book. She sat up and looked at me. "Jack…I did not want to kiss Andrew."

"Yeah right." I said.

"God…is it impossible for you to believe me?" Jamie asked.

"Well sorry but everything you've bloody well told me has been a bloody lie." I said. That was partially true. Practically every thing she's told me was a lie. I looked at Jamie's face and saw the hurt in it. She tried hiding it, that was obvious, but it didn't work. She wasn't looking at me either but I could still tell. "What's wrong? Afraid to admit the truth?"

"No…I'm not." Jamie said. "You wanna know the truth Jack?"

"That'll be a change." I said, realizing that our voices were rising.

"Ok…here it is." Jamie said. She was now really pissed off. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but thinking I was pushing my luck but I didn't care. "The truth is…you were right…I do want you. God…ever since I first kissed you that's all I fucking thought about. I have no clue why but it is." She got off the bed and grabbed the wrapped thing. I saw there was a note attached to it and, thanks to Jacklyn, Will and Gibbs, I could just slightly make out some words written on it. I did see my name though. "And you know what…last night…all I thought was…screw it…I've been strong long enough…might as well let someone in. You know…get rid of this damn emotional wall I put up." She took a few steps closer to me and I could see anger flaring in her eyes. "But you know what…thanks so much for proving me wrong. I'm better off the way I am. A bratty, loveless little girl." She threw the wrapped thing at me and I caught it. "Happy birthday Jack…now stay the fuck away from me." With that Jamie marched over to her window, threw it open and climbed up onto the roof.

"Well…" I muttered, looking at the thing I now held. I sighed then sat down on a chair and read the note.

_Dear Jack,_

_  
Ok first off, happy birthday. I really should ask Will how old you are now. You are such an amazing person to me. In all honesty, around you, I feel safer then I ever did when I was around Alex. I guess Jackie was right…I do have some kind of feelings for you. I never thought I could be this happy around anyone. You can ask Jackie and she'll probably tell you that this is the happiest I've ever been. You make everything better. I know at first I was a mega bitch and I said some things that we both know were complete lies. You know…if someone had told me a few months ago, that I would be acting like this and writing this note to Jack Sparrow, I would have laughed. I never imagined I could be like this…with anyone. I loved my dad, and I loved Alex. But you…you have a different kind of love…_

I stopped reading there. The note was making me feel worse then I was before. God…I am a jerk. I looked at the present and carefully unwrapped it. Great…now I feel like a bigger jerk. This was the best bloody sword I ever got. I pulled it out to admire it more and saw, near the hilt, that my name was on the sword itself. I slid it back into it's case before dropping my head into my hands.

(WILL'S POV)

"You think they killed each other?" I asked, looking at Jacklyn.

"I don't think so." Jacklyn said, but sounded unsure. We opened the doors and saw the window wide open and Jack sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and a brand new sword in his lap. "Jack?"

"I am the biggest bloody jerk on this bloody planet." Jack muttered. I felt too sorry to for him to make fun of him.

"Where'd Jamie go?" I asked.

"Probably on the roof." Jack muttered. I looked at Jacklyn.

"Go." Jacklyn said, nodding out the window.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because…she told me…you're like a big brother to her. And that's what she needs right now. Not a sister…but a brother." Jacklyn said. I realized she was right so I nodded and headed out the window, onto the balcony, and onto the roof. Sure enough, there was Jamie, lying on her side with her hands under her head. She looked like she was asleep.

"Jamie?" I said, walking over to her before sitting down next to her. Jamie opened her eyes and sat up. She gave me a 'what do you want' look. I sighed…she was stubborn, like Jack, meaning that this was going to take a while.

* * *

Jamie: Keeps her back to Jack

Jack: I said I'm sorry.

Will: Jack…you should know by now that sorry doesn't help.

Jacklyn: Yeah…you gotta buy girls gifts and stuff to make them forgive you.

Jack: Oh bloody hell.


	12. Coming to Terms

**Reviewer Responses**

_A Depp Girl- Jackie: Thanks for being such a loyal reader. And I have to sayI agree._

_Mrs. Depp- Jackie: Will do, and thanks for the review._

_Captain Ammie- Jackie: grins Thank you for the wonderful review. Please keep reading._

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

(Jamie's POV)

_God! I knew it was too good to be true. How could I be so…so…so stupid?_ I wondered as I sat out on the roof.

Suddenly I heard a voice next to me.

"Jamie?"

I opened my eyes and sat up. Great…just what I need, a big brother lecture. I didn't need this right now. So I settled and gave him my 'what do you want' look. He just returned my look and sat down next to me.

"You know the only reason Jack did and said what he did was because he was jealous," Will said.

I snorted, "So, that doesn't…"

Will cut me off and continued. "I know it's not and excuse, but… it is an explanation. Can you blame him for acting like that though?" I threw him an incredulous look as he went on. "You two flirted with each other constantly, and then after you both confess that you both have feelings for one another, another man, who happens to be your ex, comes up and just kisses you."

"But I didn't kiss him back!" I whined.

Will rolled his eyes. "Jack didn't see you push him away though," he explained. "Tell me…what would you have done if it was Jack being kissed by one of his ex's, wouldn't you have acted irrationally?"

Damn it, damn it, damn it! How can he do this to me? I was perfectly happy hating Jack after he acted like a big jerk. Then Will has to come and talk some common sense into my head.

"Fine! You're right," Will smirked slightly, "But that doesn't mean I am going to forgive him just yet. Jack has to earn it."

Will rolled his eyes slightly. "I think Jack is just about willing to do ANYTHING to get you back Jamie," he joked before becoming serious, "Jack really is feeling bad about how he treated you and about how he acted. What do you say we go back down, Hmmm…"

"All right, all right," I replied getting up.

Will got up as well and we began our little trek back down to the second story of the house.

(Jacklyn's POV)

After Will headed up to the roof, I went and sat down next to Jack. He looked pitiful, like someone had just taken his 'Pearl' away from him.

"Jack?" no response. "Jack!" still nothing. "JACK!"

Jack finally blinked his eyes and looked at me. Sighing I asked, "Want to talk?"

For a moment, he didn't respond, then he sighed himself. "I can' believe I di' tha'," he said.

I did my best to keep from laughing as I answered, "I can. You were jealous." Jack looked at me incredulously. I went on, "Think about it Jack. Are you or are you not in love with my little sister?"

"I love he wi' all me heart," he said staring at his boots.

"Then doesn't it stand to reason that you wouldn't want to see her with anyone else?" he nodded. "Jamie barely tolerates Andrew, Jack. He wanted her to be someone she wasn't…someone like mother. So they broke it off. He kissed her before she could do anything," I explained.

"But then why di'n't she push him away sooner?" Jack questioned.

I just wanted to bang his head against the wall to knock some sense into it at that moment. Counting quietly to ten I then said, "How would you feel Jack, if you were walking with Jamie and all of a sudden one of your ex's comes up and kisses you? Wouldn't you be stunned for a bit?"

I smirked internally as I saw the realization, self-hatred, dawn as he looked up at me. "Wha' do I need ta do?" Jack pleaded.

Shrugging my shoulders I answered, "That I am not quite sure of, all I can suggest is that you apologize and explain why you were acting like and ass. After that, all you can do is wait for the wheels of fate to start turning in your favor."

Jack was about to comment when Jamie and Will came into the room. I shot Will and thankful smile, which he returned.

I then turned to both Jamie and Jack and said, "Look, mother's funeral is in two days, and we are leaving the day after, I want the two of you to at least patch things up well enough that you're least not at each other's throats by the time we leave."

Jack and Jamie both just stared at the wall. Sighing, I headed out of the room, Will following close behind.

As soon as we had stepped out of the room, I turned to Will and asked, as we walked to my room, "Do you think we got through to them?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know sweet. All we can do is hope that we did our best," he replied.

"Well, there haven't been any shouts or the sound of glass breaking, so that his to be a good thing," I joked as we entered my room.

Will chuckled in agreement as I closed my door. However, as soon as the door was shut and locked he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. This was no ordinary kiss either. I melted as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and begin exploring. Gods, did my fiancée know how to kiss.

Breaking the kiss for some much-needed air, Will smiled and whispered against my lips, "I have been wanting to do that all day."

I could not help but smile shyly back. I was about to respond when I wondered why I was acting happy when my mother died but hours earlier. The answer came to me in that instant though, she had never really acted like a mother, except when I was very young, and before Jamie and I sailed with papa and took over his ship.

"And I've been wanting you to do that to me all day as well, love," I replied as I slipped my hands up his clothed chest and around his neck, before I crushed my lips to his. I felt him lift me up and carry me over to the bed as we kissed.

_Back in Jamie's Room…_

(Jamie's POV)

_Stupid brothers, stupid sisters_, I thought as I watched Jackie and Will leave the room. I walked over and sat on my bed and began reading again. I was happy to ignore Jack but it seemed he had other plans.

I felt him take a seat on the bed, but did not look up. "Jamie," he said, I looked up at the sound of his voice. I never heard it sound so weak, or broken before. I raised and eyebrow, silently giving him permission to continue. I didn't trust my voice not to say something stupid at this point so I just stayed quiet.

"Jamie," he repeated, "I am sorry luv. I know I canno' saw 'ow sorry I've been but I am. All I can say in me defense is tha' I was jealous. And I'm sure you know tha' jealousy can make a person do stupid thin's."

I snorted, "Too right Jack."

Jack sighed and continued. "I just wan' ye to know tha' I am willin' to do just about anythin' to make it up to ye and to get ye to forgive me."

Jack rose from his seat. "Tha's all I wanted to say. I am sorry me love. Goo' Nigh'."

I watched as Jack left my room for his and wondered how the hell I could have been so wrong about him. The man is as hard to decipher as another language is, when you don't know it. Sighing I decided to sleep on his apology and tell him in the morning whether I accepted it, and if he got a second chance.

I fell asleep a few minutes later thinking about Jack and the enigma that make him, Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Jacklyn: Whew! wipe sweat off forehead That was a lot of work writing all that angst. 

Jamie: grins But you do it so well.

Jackie: glares at Jamie Quit sucking up to me.

Jamie: But Jackie…

Jackie: gives Jamie the 'Look'


	13. Kidnapped

**Chapter 13**

_Captain Ammie- Jamie: Yeah yeah I know. But you do gotta admit…it is fun messing with Jack's mind. And I am pretty stubborn._

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I decided the best thing to do was to ignore Jack for the remainder of the visit. It actually proved to be easier then I thought…especially because I spent most of the time in the attic. It was always locked. I was the only one with a key to it now. Because I was so close to dad, he made it into a little secret place where me and him could go to get away from mum.

The day of the funeral, I sat next to Jacklyn who was between me and Will. Jack, though I wasn't really sure why, took the spot next on Will's other side. I could tell Jackie and Will couldn't figure it out either. If he was as sorry as he said he was, which I know he is, then why wouldn't he have sat on my other side and tried talking to me?

Jackie got up to deliver a speech about mum, I refused to do anything so people all around were giving me odd looks. I could tell they were trying to figure out why I was so calm and even slightly happy at the funeral of my 'mother'.

In the end though, I had to join Jacklyn in accepted the sympathies of the guests. Jack and Will retired to the house to pack.

By the time me and Jacklyn got back, I was so tired I went straight to my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find a box on the pillow next to me. Unsure of what was in it, I sat up and slowly opened it. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped at the necklace that was in the box. It was a silver chain with a tear drop shaped emerald hanging off it. In the box was also a piece of paper with two words on it:

_I'm sorry._

It wasn't Will's writing or Jacklyn's so I'm guessing Jack did write it. I wondered how many times he did write it to get it as good as it was.

"Jamie!" Jacklyn called, opening the door. I looked at her. "Oh…you did get it."

"You knew about this?" I asked.

"Yeah…Jack told Will…Will told me." Jacklyn said. "Want help?"

"Yeah sure." I said. Jacklyn helped me put the necklace on. "Did he steal it?"

"I think he actually bought it….probably with stolen money but still." Jacklyn said. "It looks really good on you."

"Yeah…thanks for helping." I said. I sighed and looked down at it.

"Come on…I let you sleep long enough. If we don't hurry we're gonna miss the ships." Jacklyn said. I nodded and changed quickly before we left my room.

"Hey…what's gonna happen to the house?" I asked as we left.

"Oh…I wrote a letter to Melanie." Jacklyn said. "She and her kids are gonna live here now."

"Ok…at least the maids won't be out of work." I said. Melanie was my favourite cousin from dad's side so I know I'm related to her. I was glad she moving into the house but also slightly disappointed because we couldn't visit her at the next stop. Melanie's kids were the best too. There was Zack, who was eight, and Amanda, who was five. They were amazing kids.

When we got to the docks and ran onto our ship, I saw the Pearl was already sailing. That didn't bother me much. For it being known as the fastest ship, barely uncatchable, our ship sure did pass it a whole lot. We started sailing but it took about an hour before we caught up to the pearl. I didn't see Jack above deck so I swapped Jacklyn with steering and went down to my room. I didn't look in, just opened the door, slipped inside, turned around to look at the door, then closed it.

"Took ye long enough." I spun around quickly and saw Jack lying on my bed with his hat over his eyes.

"How the bloody hell did you know it was me if you can't see?" I asked.

"A question that baffles even me." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and sat at the desk before doing the most unlikely thing and grabbing the brush before dragging it through my tangled hair. I heard the bed springs creak. I sighed but kept on going along with the hair brushing.

(JACK'S POV)

I sat up and took my hat from my head. I didn't do anything, just watched Jamie try to fight against the tangled mess of her hair. She let out a sigh of defeat and put the brush down before turning to face me. I really wasn't sure how long it was that we just sat and looked at each other…but it was getting really uncomfortable.

"Like the necklace?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…thanks." Jamie said. "It's…it's really beautiful." There was another silence. "Jack…I…umm…"

"Don't." I said. Jamie looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed and leaned back slightly. "Come here." Jamie slowly stood up and walked over to me. She stopped right in front of me. Before she could do anything else, I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her down onto my lap, then kissed her.

(JAMIE'S POV)

"Come here." Jack said. I stood up slowly, wondering what he was going to do, and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. Instantly, Jack wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I would have said something but then he kissed me. It been a while since the last time I kissed him….or the other way around. Eventually I did have to breathe so I pulled away slightly. For the next minute there was nothing but heavy breathing.

(WILL'S POV)

I watched Jacklyn swing across from ship to ship and went to meet her.

"I guess Jamie's fine with Jack being down there." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jacklyn asked.

"I mean…Jack didn't come on the pearl." I said. "He said he had an idea and went down into Jamie's room." Jacklyn smirked. "I guess she doesn't care because there wasn't any yelling." Jacklyn started laughing. Soon I was laughing too. "I wonder what's going on."

"Hopefully their making up." Jacklyn said, recovering from her laughing state. "There's really so many things they could be doing."

"There's so many things we could be doing too." I said.

"You gotta stop hanging around Jack so much." Jacklyn said. "You're beginning to act like him more and more."

"I know…sometimes it's good…sometimes it's not." I said. "So…what do we do?"

"Well…we could continue talking about what my sister is doing to your friend…" Jacklyn said, backing towards my room. "Or we could do something else." I smirked and followed her.

(JAMIE'S POV)

There was no talking. I just fell asleep and woke up next to Jack, lying fully clothed, on my bed. I looked over and saw Jack asleep with one arm trapped under me and the other was lying across his stomach. I covered my mouth to stop from giggling. Slowly and carefully so as not to wake him up, I slipped off the bed and left the room.

There were a few people out on deck and Devon was steering so I went up to see how things were going.

"Where's Jackie?" I asked, looking out at the water.

"Over on the pearl." Devon said.

'But the pearl is over there." I said, pointing behind us. "How she getting back?"

"Don't know." Devon said. "I guess it's a trade off…our captain for theirs until the next stop." I laughed at that. That was true enough that if Jacklyn was on the Pearl and Jack was on this ship, it was a captain trade off.

"Well…speaking of the infamous captain…I'm gonna see if he's awake." I said. Devon smirked and nodded. I punched him in the arm before jumping down the steps and going into my room. Jack was still asleep…well I could change that. I walked over to the bed and straddled Jack's waist. I tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning down and kissing him. Nothing happened. I sat back on my heels and tried to think of what else I could do. I tried the kissing thing again but it still didn't work. I frowned then noticed Jack was smirking.

"You evil little idiot!" I said, pinching Jack's arm and he opened his eyes and rubbed his arm.

"I'm the evil one?" Jack asked. I laughed then tickled him. He tried getting me to stop but it was useless. He grabbed my wrists finally and flipped me off him and got on top of me. "You're the evil one, luv."

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "And the thing is…I know it." Jack smirked. "What ye gonna do captain?"

"Well…a few things come to mind." Jack said. I looked up at him before managing to flip him off me so that we were back in the original position. This time I looked down at him before sticking my tongue out and getting off him. "You really are evil."

"Yeah I know." I said. "Making you take care of your own…problems." I smirked. "I may accept the apology…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you have your ways with me." Jack grabbed me and pulled me back down on top of him. I pushed my hair behind my shoulder and looked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything if you didn't feel like it." Jack whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed before rolling onto my side next to him. The truth was, I was really freaked about the whole sex thing. There were just too many dark secrets in my past to let me be comfortable with anything to do with being half of a couple. I was so glad that I was able to hide my emotions because I would probably freak Jack out a lot of the time. He must have figured something was wrong because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Ok what have I done to you?" I asked. "You so are not the Jack Sparrow I used to hear about."

"Well…people change luv." Jack said. He sighed and looked at me. I looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. "You look bloody well tired." I laughed and nodded. "Get some sleep." He started moving but I grabbed his arm.

"No leaving." I said. Jack looked slightly surprised but smiled and nodded. I fell asleep really quickly.

(JACK'S POV)

I was shocked when Jamie didn't want me to leave but I was glad too. She fell asleep almost at once and I slipped out of the bed and sat at the desk. This girl was a puzzle and it seemed to be getting harder and harder to figure her out.

It's almost like, now, the closer we got, the more she closed herself off. Knowing Jacklyn, she was probably on the Pearl now with Will. This means I couldn't ask her any questions until the next docking. Sometimes I think life is against me.

I looked over at Jamie when she started rolling around. These nightmares must really be bad. I quickly got up and lied back down next to her on the bed. After a while she calmed down but not before hitting me twice.

"Gonna hafta ask ya bout these dreams." I muttered, getting more comfortable on the bed. That lasted until it was pretty dark, then a crew mate came into the room really fast. I managed to keep Jamie asleep and followed him up on deck. "What?"

"Look!" The crewmate said. I raised an eyebrow but looked in the direction he pointed. Off in the distance there was a ship and, by the looks of it, it was a naval one.

"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted before running to the back of the ship and looking to see how far away my Pearl was. It was far enough away so that there wouldn't be too much harm to it if the initial target was _Art Dubh Rós,_ but it was too far away to get here fast enough if there was big trouble. I was debating on whether or not to wake Jamie. I decided that it would be best to so I went down to her room and shook her awake.

"What's the trouble?" Jamie asked, waking up and obviously taking note to the slight worried look on my face.

"There's a naval ship coming this way, luv." I said.

"Oh…no." Jamie said, running up onto the deck with me behind her.

(JAMIE'S POV)

Oh no…oh no oh no oh no! I knew this was gonna happen. Stupid British navy is so touchy.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" I shouted, not quite sure what was going to happen. Last time I crossed paths with a naval ship…I nearly wound up drowning. All the crew was running around me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't even need to look to know that it was Jack.

"Don't worry, luv. Not gonna let anything happen to you." Jack whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing it was a hallow promise but it was meant to make me feel better. I forced myself to appear as if I was relaxing slightly. It must have worked because Jack squeezed my shoulder then removed his hand. I looked at him in time to see him pull out his sword. It was the one I got him and I smiled slightly.

"Knew you'd like it." I said.

"Came from you…course I like it." Jack said. Then he grabbed me and pulled me down just as a gun was fired.

"EVERYONE BE CAREFUL!" I shouted. Jack and I jumped to our feet. "FUCK!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I didn't want him to get worried after finding out that all my weapons (except a knife and matches) were in my room. Somehow it just didn't seem safe or right to run down to it.

(JACKLYN'S POV)

Will and I ran from his room at the sound of guns being fired. My eyes went wide as I realized all the noise was coming from MY ship and another ship near it. I also realized that the ship I was on was too far away to get there fast enough.

"Jamie!" I said, panicking.

"She'll be fine." Will said, grabbing my arm. "She's strong…and she's got Jack with her." He didn't sound so sure of himself and that only made me panic even more.

"Oh god. I never should have left her." I said.

"You wouldn't have known this was going to happen." Will said. We could see the other ship now.

"Oh no! It's the British Navy." I said.

"That's bad all by itself but why do you seem even more scared?" Will asked.

"Because Jamie is in big shit with them…has been for a long time." I said. "GOD! CAN'T THIS SHIP GO ANY FASTER!"

"Jacklyn! Calm down!" Will said, turning me to face him. "You panicking isn't helping. I'm worried too…for Jack, who's my best friend…and for Jamie, who's practically my sister."

"Damn it! You're right." I said.

"We're going as fast as we can." Anamaria said from the aft. I hated this waiting.

(JAMIE'S POV)

When the Naval ship pulled up next to ours, the whole crew surprised me by jumping in to fight them. I was also surprised to find they fought pretty well. Even Jack jumped in and fought. The thing that scared me though was that the head of the whole navy bunch was none other then James Norrington. A man I hated more then I (used to) hate Jack.

"Hello Miss Jameson." Norrington said, smiling.

"Bite me Norrington." I muttered. I didn't even notice my crew was being pushed back towards the door leading below deck.

"You've been a very bad person." Norrington said.

"Pirate." I reminded him.

"So it seems." Norrington said. I finally looked away from him to see about fifteen navy men surrounding…

"Oh no…Jack!" I said.

"It seems my informant was right." Norrington said. "Very well…Jamie." My eyes shot to Norrington and I glared at him. "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way."

"Which is the hard way?" I asked.

"Well..." Norrington said. My eyes went back to Jack at the sound of a thud and him yelling. My eyes went wide when I couldn't see him for a moment but then I saw him stand up with a cut on his forehead. "Now…Miss Jameson. Do I really have to use more force?"

"Force this you idiot." I said, kicking Norrington in the stomach but then got grabbed by some of the officers. I heard the familiar sound of irons being clamped around my wrists.

"Don't let her go…she'll run off again." Norrington said.

"Good to know you remember." I sneered. There was another thud and I looked at Jack to see him on the ground. "JACK!" I struggled but it didn't work. I was dragged across half the deck before there was a really sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

(WILL'S POV)

I managed to pull Jacklyn out of sight when the naval ship passed ours. It didn't stop, just kept going. All we managed to hear from the other ship, when the naval ship was right next to the one Jack and Jamie was on, was yelling. Most of it was Jamie's voice. When everything went quiet Jackie freaked.

"Everything is ok." I said, holding Jackie back from diving into the water and swimming to her ship. Everything was going so well too. Why didn't I have the sense enough to realize that normally things were going great then something bad was going to happen? I managed to answer that really fast…Jackie. She and Jamie seemed to change mine and Jack's whole lives…whether it was for the better or for the worse…I still couldn't figure it out.

When we got even with the other ship and set up planks to cross, Jackie bolted across.

"WILL!" Jackie shouted. This time I bolted across. I found Jackie kneeling on the ground next to an unconscious Jack. There was banging on the door leading below docks.

"Gibbs!" I shouted. "Get the crew out of there!" I nodded towards the door before I rushed over to Jackie. Jack's forehead was bleeding and a big red stain in his shirt showed that somewhere else was bleeding. Jackie pulled out a knife and cut the shirt open before taking some unstained part of it and pressing it against the wound in Jack's side. A few seconds later we were surrounded by men.

"Will we have to get him fixed up." Jackie said urgently. I knew that already. I helped her bring Jack to her room. "Oh god Will. Where's Jamie?"

"I'll see if I can find her. You're probably better at this medic thing then I am." I said. I really didn't want Jackie worrying too much. She agreed and I left. I looked in Jamie's room…she wasn't there. I asked the crew and they all said that she wasn't forced back below decks with them.

"Her and Jack were the only ones left on deck with the naval guys." Devon said. I started worrying. Not only for Jamie, but also for how Jackie will react when she finds out.

(JACK'S POV)

I woke up to pain in my side and my head. I looked down to see that Jackie had just finished putting a cloth on my side and wrapped it secure. Wait a minute…how did Jackie get on the ship?

"What are you doing Jackie? And how did you get here?" I asked, wondering if I was dreaming but then I realized that it more then likely would have been… "Where's Jamie?"

"Not here." Will said quietly, entering the room.

"WHAT!" Me and Jackie both shouted.

* * *

Jamie: My turn to be evil.

Jacklyn: Hey…if you're kidnapped…how are you here?

Jamie: Oh…good point…umm…damn.


	14. On the Hunt for Jamie

**Reviewer Responses**

_Mrs.Depp63- Jackie: Thanks for the review,gladyou're enjoying it._

_A Depp Girl- Jackie: Here's the next chapter...as requested. Glad u enjoyed the last little bit. Sorry it took so long._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

(Jacklyn's POV)

I watched as Jamie went below and prayed silently that she wouldn't kill Jack. I knew Jack was waiting for her in her room and I waited a bit incase I heard shouting. After five minutes there was nothing. Deciding that there was not going to be any fighting I called Devon over and told him to take the wheel until either Jack or Jamie came up onto the deck or I returned.

Devon nodded in agreement and as soon as he took the wheel, I grabbed a rope and swung over onto the deck of the Pearl where Will was waiting for me, a smile on his face.

"I guess Jamie's fine with Jack being down there." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean…Jack didn't come on the pearl." Will said. "He said he had an idea and went down into Jamie's room." I smirked. "I guess she doesn't care because there wasn't any yelling."

Both of us began laughing. As we calmed Will said, "I wonder what's going on."

"Hopefully their making up." I said, recovering from her laughing state. "There's really so many things they could be doing."

"There's so many things we could be doing too." Will replied a smirk on his face.

"You gotta stop hanging around Jack so much." I smiled slightly. "You're beginning to act like him more and more."

"I know…sometimes it's good…sometimes it's not." Will said. "So…what do we do?"

"Well…we could continue talking about what my sister is doing to your friend…" I said, backing towards Will's room. "Or we could do something else." I notice Will smirk as he followed me to his room.

We were walking down the hall to Will's room when suddenly he had me pressed up against the wall and covered my mouth with his. _God is there anything this man can't do._ The kiss seemed to last for hours and when we finally broke apart for air I whispered into his ear, "Bed…now."

That was all it took, Will picked me up and ran, with me in his arms, into his room. He quickly shut the door with his foot and then laid me on the bed. He laid his form over and began peppering my face and neck with kisses as his hands began to undo the laces of the shirt I was wearing.

Just as he was about to tae my shirt off there was a loud…BOOM! And the sound of gunfire.

"WILL!" Gibbs' voice shouted through the door. "A SHIP IS ATTACKING THE _ART DUBH RÓS!"_

At those words both Will and I got off the bed, after I fixed my shirt to look…well somewhat decent, Will and I ran from his room at the sound of more guns being fired. My eyes went wide as I realized all the noise was coming from MY ship and another ship near it. I also realized that the ship I was on was too far away to get there fast enough.

"Jamie!" I said, panicking.

"She'll be fine." Will said, grabbing my arm. "She's strong…and she's got Jack with her." He didn't sound so sure of himself and that only made me panic even more.

"Oh god. I never should have left her." I said.

"You wouldn't have known this was going to happen." Will said. We could see the other ship now.

"Oh no! It's the British Navy." I said.

"That's bad all by itself but why do you seem even more scared?" Will asked.

"Because Jamie is in big shit with them…has been for a long time." I said. "GOD! CAN'T THIS SHIP GO ANY FASTER!"

"Jacklyn! Calm down!" Will said, turning me to face him. "You panicking isn't helping. I'm worried too…for Jack, who's my best friend…and for Jamie, who's practically my sister."

"Damn it! You're right." I said.

"We're going as fast as we can." Anamaria said from the aft. I hated this waiting.

_FUCK…FUCK…FUCK! Why does this always have to happen? Why can't Jamie and I have more than one moment of happiness?_ Suddenly I felt myself being pulled down to the deck. I looked questioningly at Will who mouthed, "The ship just passed us by."

I sighed but was thankful that he saved me from getting caught. Though I wasn't as in much trouble as Jamie was with the English Navy. Everyone aboard the Pearl listened to hear the sounds of battle from the other ship, when the naval ship was right next to the one Jack and Jamie was on, was yelling. Most of it was Jamie's voice. When everything went quiet, I freaked.

"Everything is ok." Will said, as he held me back from diving into the water and swimming to her ship. When we got even with the other ship and set up planks to cross, I bolted across.

As I walked across the deck, I saw Jack's body laying down and unconscious, as were most of my crew. But, I could not see Jamie anywhere. I hope that she stayed hidden during the attack.

"WILL!" I shouted. Will bolted across and quickly came over to kneel at my and Jack's sides.

"Gibbs!" he shouted. "Get the crew out of there!"

Jack's forehead was bleeding and a big red stain in his shirt showed that somewhere else was bleeding. I had Will carry him into my cabin and once he was on the bed I pulled out a knife and cut the shirt open before taking some unstained part of it and pressing it against the wound in Jack's side. A few seconds later we were surrounded by men.

"Will, we have to get him fixed up," I said urgently. As I was working on doing my best to staunch the flow of blood, I realized something and turned to Will, "Oh god Will. Where's Jamie?"

"I'll see if I can find her. You're probably better at this medic thing then I am." He said.

I watched my fiancée step outside the cabin to start asking questions about that had happened. I prayed that both my sister and Jack would make it out of this alive.

(Will's POV)

I spent the next half an hour trying to find Jamie and find out what happened. Unfortunately all I could discover was that the English Navy attacked and they took some of the crew and Jamie captive.

I was about to walk into the room just Jack asked, "Where's Jamie?"

_God I did not want to be the one to give the bad news, _but I had too. So I replied, "Not here."

"WHAT!" Jackie and Jack both shouted.

(Jackie's POV)

_No…no…no…no this is not happening. My only blood relative left has not gone missing_. Suddenly it hit me. It was the British Navy that had taken my sister and that meant only one person. There was only one person who had such a vendetta against my sister and I since both of us escaped and sacked his town.

_Commodore James Norrington._

"Who, luv?" I heard Jack ask bringing me out of my reverie.

Looking at Jack and Will I noticed the quizzical looks on their faces. "I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" They nodded and I sighed. "It's a long story. But it all started last year…"

Flashback

_Port Royal, One Year Ago…_

"_Jamie! Stop playing with the guards!" I prayed as I watched her run through the town through the spyglass from the ship._

_Just then she turned around and flashed the soldiers and they stopped dead in their tracks. Well, all accept Commodore Norrington. This just made her snigger. Though I couldn't see what she said I could tell it embarrassed and angered Norrington. _

_I could only imag…oh that little brat… I laughed. She must be calling him a eunuch, or telling him that he liked boys if he hadn't stopped when she flashed him. _

_After a sword fight, which my baby sister won and wounded Norrington in, Jamie continued running and finally made it to the ship._

_I walked up to her and rolled my eyes, "Why must you always have to tease the Navy?"_

_She just shot me an innocent look and grinned, "Because it's sooooooo easy and it's fun to see them get all worked up, then take it away."_

"_I think you made a huge enemy in Norrington this time though sis," I told her. "I think you should tone it down…just a little for a while, ok."_

End Flashback

"…and that's why Norrington only grabbed Jamie," I finished.

_On Board the Interceptor…_

(Jamie's POV)

I sat in the cell that Norrington's men had thrown me into. This was beyond humiliating. I always prided myself on being able to get out of trouble yet now it looked like Jackie, Will, and Jack had to come save me.

_I hope Jackie realizes who it was that caught me. Damn! I should have listened to Jackie when she told me to tone down my teasing of the officers and to stop pissing Norrington off._ I thought as I lay my head on the bed provided. I silently prayed to be saved and I swore that if I ever got out alive that I would make sure Jack knew I'd forgiven him.

As I was about to fall asleep I heard someone enter. Choosing to ignore said person I closed my eyes.

"Jameson!"

I groaned in frustration. Norrington. The stupid, wig wearing, poster boy for English Naval Pride had chosen now to question me. Keeping my eyes closed I answered, "Aye! What do you want?"

"Tell me what port you and Sparrow were heading to. And where is Turner and that _delightful_; sister of yours? I didn't see her on your ship." He said.

_Thank God, Jack, Will and Jackie were safe_. "Why should I tell you? You're only gonna kill us anyway," I retorted. "And I don't turn on my family or friends."

I could hear Norrington's breathing and could tell he was getting aggravated. I smirked. My job was done. There was no way in hell I'd tell him anything about everyone. Especially since Jackie and the guys were on their way to save my sorry arse.

* * *

Jamie: looking at Jackie You guys are on your way to save me…right?

Jackie: Of course. You're my ickle-baby-sister

Will: Why wouldn't we save you? You're family.

Jack: drinking bottle of rum, not paying attention

Jackie: kicks Jack in the shins

Jack: glares at Jackie Wha' wa' tha' for? follows Jackie's line of sight and sees Jamie Sorry luv. Wha' was 'he question?


	15. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

_A Depp Girl: Jamie- _Dude...that was my favourite part in that chapter too!

* * *

(JACK'S POV) 

Gibbs steered the pearl, following us. Will and Jacklyn were talking in her cabin. I was sitting at the front of the ship, staring out at the horizon as the sun was rising. I promised…and I let the damn Navy take her from right under me.

"Jack? You ok?" I looked up to see Jacklyn sitting next to me.

"No I'm not bloody well ok." I said.

"Talk?" Jacklyn asked.

"I promised her." I said. "As soon as we bloody saw that ship…I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Well from what you told us…you couldn't have done anything about it." Jacklyn said.

"I should have fought those guys." I said.

"JACK!" Jacklyn said. I looked at her. "Quit beating yourself up. It was not…I repeat…was not your fault. If you keep blaming yourself then we're never gonna get Jamie back because we need your help to do it. Now do you want my sister back or not?"

"Of course I do." I said.

"Good…now stop with the blaming and help with the planning." Jacklyn said. Will walked over to us and joined us.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

On the Interceptor

"She won't stop kicking." An officer told Norrington.

"I'm well aware of that." Norrington said. It was true. Jamie had been kicking the wall for the last twenty minutes. Every time an officer went down there to stop her, he always came back up with some kind of wound.

"She won't stop. She only stops when she's hurting one of us." The officer said. "Everyone's too afraid to go down there now."

"Fine then…I'll go." Norrington said. He walked down below decks and over to the cell where Jamie was being held. She had her back to him and was sitting with her arms held behind her to prop herself up. Her boot clad feet were kicking the wall in a rhythm. "Are you ever a good girl?"

"I was…at one point." Jamie said, turning around to face Norrington. "That lasted about…three years. When I knew the difference between good and bad…and before my father died." Her face was completely expressionless.

"You can't blame me for that." Norrington said.

"No…you're right. I can't." Jamie said. She stood up and walked over to the bars. "But I sure as hell can take my anger out on you." She reached her arm through the bars, grabbed Norrington and pulled him until his head smacked against the bars. "Now I feel better."

"You do know that we can always go back and…kill Sparrow." Norrington said, rubbing his head. Jamie's eyes went wide.

(JAMIE'S POV)

Oh god…he's finding my weaknesses…wait…I had weaknesses? I don't know.

"I think I hit a nerve." Norrington said.

"If you hurt him…or Jackie…or Will…I swear to god that I will peel the flesh from your bones while you are still conscious." I muttered through clenched teeth. Oh yeah…I had suddenly developed weaknesses. Why does this always happen to me?

"I do believe…that if you don't co-operate…we will have to pay Mr. Sparrow a visit." Norrington said. I growled, oddly enough, and reached to grab at him but he jumped out of my reach.

"You better start praying that I don't get out of this cage." I said. "Because if I do…I won't tease you this time…I'm going start to killing." Norrington actually looked afraid. I smiled slightly in satisfaction and went back to sitting on the ground and kicking the wall. I heard Norrington retreat back above the deck.

I gave up on annoying them and lied down on the bed. After a while I fell asleep.

"**And you say I can sleep through anything." I opened my eyes and saw Jack sitting on the bed next to me. I sat up quickly and kissed him. "Well…there goes asking if you're glad to see me."**

"**Of course I am." I said, hugging Jack. He wrapped his arms around me. "Took you guys long enough."**

"**We had to move the ships around." Jack said. I looked at him. Somehow, something didn't seem right. I sighed. "What's wrong?"**

"**This." I muttered.**

I woke up and opened my eyes slightly before sighing. God…how come I can always tell that it's a dream when I'm having a good one? I was able to answer that question real quickly…good things never happen to me. The closest thing was that…half hour of being with Jack and admitting it before Andrew showed up and ruined everything.

"Jameson." I looked up at an officer.

"Aye?" I asked.

"You are to be brought above decks. We are docking soon." The officer said.

"you gonna bring me all by your lonesome?" I asked.

"No." The officer said. A few seconds later, ten more officers came down.

"I'm unarmed men. I don't think you need that many." I said.

"We're not taking any chances." The officer said. Next thing I knew was that the cell door was open and I was instantly grabbed by a couple of the officers. They clamped irons on my wrists.

"Hey! Those are cold!" I said. They obviously didn't care. Man…these guys can be mean. They pulled me above decks and tied my already clamped hands to the main pole. These guys will never learn though. As soon as they finished tying my hands, I kicked two of them.

"Should have tied her feet together." One of them said.

"Never would have thought of that." Another one said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Norrington muttered.

"Join the club." I said. "Most of my crew are idiots…but their loyal idiots."

"And how do you know their coming for you?" Norrington asked. "I've never known Jack Sparrow to care about anyone else but himself." I glared at Norrington but didn't answer him. I don't know why but I didn't find it all that hard to believe that he was right about Jack. I knew Jacklyn would come…she always did. But, somehow, I found myself doubting Jack. Really…if he wanted to…he could not come…sorta as a payback.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

On _Art Dubh Rós_

Jack, Will and Jacklyn all sat together, trying to figure out what to do and where to go.

"Well…the slightly smart thing for Norrington to do would be to go to Port Royal." Jacklyn said.

"Of course…" Will said. "They were heading in that direction when they passed us by."

"We won't catch them on time…" Jack said. "They'll be at Port Royal and Jamie at the noose by the time we get there." SMACK! Jacklyn had slapped Jack in the face and both men were staring at her.

"Don't even say that!" Jacklyn said warningly. "My sister is not gonna be hanged. She's not even gonna be close to being hanged so don't you even dare say that!" With that she stood up and marched into her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"I think...we should leave her alone." Will said. "Art Dubh Rós is faster then The Black Pearl. Which means it's faster then the interceptor. Even if they do get to Port Royal before us…it's likely that we'll be able to save Jamie." Jack didn't say anything. "Didn't Jackie tell you to stop blaming yourself?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

"So…do what she said. It isn't your fault." Will said. "We gotta figure out how we're going to save Jamie…and we will save her." The two men sat and thought. Half an hour later Jackie re-joined them and apologized for slapping Jack.

Two Days Later  
Port Royal

(AN: I couldn't think of anything else to add)

(JAMIE'S POV)

I stood, looking extremely bored with a naval officer on all sides around me to make sure I don't run off. My hands were tied in front of me and I was standing about a foot behind the noose. It's not like I wasn't scared, believe me…I was petrified. But I had a reputation to protect so I made myself look calm and bored. The executioner was to my left and next to him was the official who was reading off all my crimes.

"Pricy, smuggling, sailing under false colours, distracting naval officers, arson, looting, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, pretending to be the king's daughter…" The official said. I smirked at that. That was a fun thing. I sighed though.

"Ok…I get it…I'm a bad person." I said. "I guess it wouldn't help if I said sorry."

"No…it wouldn't." Norrington said. God damn it…where was my sister, future brother-in-law and that damned Jack? The executioner put the noose around my neck and the drums went faster.

(AN: Taking this stuff mostly from the end of the movie.)

Just as I fell through, something flew right under my feet and now I was stuck standing on a sword. Next minute Jackie, Will and Jack were fighting with the naval officers. The rope got cut and I fell over on my butt. I stood up quickly, used the sword to cut the rope off my wrists, pulled the rope off from around my neck and ran out from under the gallows.

I stole a sword from an officer and joined the other three in fighting. I wound up fighting with Norrington. I managed to cut him a few times but with him and three other officers fighting against me, it was kinda hard considering I haven't done any real sword fighting in a while. I got cut a few times.

"Come on, luv." Jack said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the fighting. I followed him, Jackie and Will to the docks. Both ships were out in the water. "Time to swim."

"Got it." I said, diving into the water. The four of us swam to _Art Dubh Rós_. Jack grabbed me around the waist before grabbing a rope that was thrown over the side of the ship. We were pulled out of the water and onto the deck. I stood up and waited for Jack to do the same before I punched him in the head. I turned to Jackie and Will and hit them too.

"What was that for?" Will asked.

"Yeah…we saved your life." Jackie said.

"You were late." I said. I smiled and hugged Jackie and Will.

"Hey…what about me?" Jack asked. I turned to look at him.

"Hmm…I don't know." I said. Suddenly I felt light headed and everything went black.

(JACK'S POV)

"Hey…what about me?" I asked, pretending to be upset when I was extremely relieved. Jamie turned and looked at me.

"Hmm...I don't know." Jamie said. I noticed she was looking slightly off and grabbed her just as she fainted.

"Bloody hell." I said.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Jackie said. "From all those cuts, it's no wonder."

"I'll take care of her." I said. Jackie smiled and Will laughed.

"Sure you will. Make sure my little sis gets good treatment. And remember…she'll be on the mend for a while." Jackie said. I laughed and picked up Jamie before carrying her to her cabin.

For the next few minutes I cleaned up and patched up Jamie's cuts. Most were on her arms and stomach. She had one that just under her throat and the palm of her left hand was cut. All but one of the cuts were ok and didn't need major tending to. One cut looked as if someone, Norrington probably, tried to stab her and Jamie didn't move fast enough. Her side was sliced. It wasn't bad enough to need stitches, but it was pretty bad and looked as if I'd have to change the cloth every so often.

"I really hope this isn't a regular thing for you, luv." I said, brushing some hair off Jamie's face and leaving my hand on her cheek. I've seen so many sides of this girl in those few days when we were visiting her mum, than I'd ever seen in her before. Really…the only emotion I knew her to have was anger. I lied down on the bed next to her on my side and looked to make sure her chest was rising and falling properly.

Well…now I do know she has emotions…lots of them too. It was actually funny to know that I bring a lot of them out. She does that to me too. God…this is really weird. Never, in all my life, did I ever think that I'd care about someone more then I cared about myself…least of all, caring about Jamie Jameson that much. When I first met her, all I wanted to do was argue with her and kiss her. Now…well…it's still fun to argue with her…so really…I wanna do what I always wanted to do...and a lot more.

"Hello...earth to Jack. Come in Jack!" I looked down at Jamie to see that her eyes were opened, slightly, and she was looking at me. "What's in ya mind Cap'n?"

"Well…at the moment…I was wishing that you wouldn't be so wounded." I joked. Jamie pinched me. "Actually…that was part of what I was thinking about."

"What's the other part?" Jamie asked.

"Hoping you'd be ok." I said. Jamie stared at me.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I stared at Jack…not really sure what else to do. I knew he'd be worried…but hearing it…ok I'm so losing my mind.

"Hey!" I looked over at the door and saw Jackie and Will's heads peeking in. I smiled at them and they came into the room.

"Hey." I said.

"How ya doing? Do we have to go back and threaten Norrington?" Jackie asked.

"NO!" I said, a little too quickly. The other three stared at me. "No…that's ok…I do not wanna see Port Royal again anytime soon."

"Ok…hey Jack…come on. Let's give Jamie some rest." Jackie said. I looked at Jack to see him looking at me. I nodded. He nodded back, kissed my forehead, then get out of the bed and followed the other two out of the room. I sat up on the bed and moved back until my back was against the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, thinking of all the dangers that could come to my friends and family if we did turn back to Port Royal.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Jack, Jackie and Will all sat outside Jamie's cabin in case she actually did fall asleep and wind up having a bad dream.

"See…told you we'd get there on time." Will said.

"Just on time." Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah...but we still got there…and we saved her." Will said. "So…where do we go to now?"

"We should go somewhere that Jamie would like." Jack said.

"I know the perfect place." Jackie said.

"Where?" Asked both guys

"You'll find out." Jackie said, smiling. "I gotta send a message to the pearl telling Gibbs where to steer." Before the guys could ask, Jackie disappeared into her own cabin.

"Is it just me…or have we made a mistake in falling in love with these sisters?" Will asked Jack.

"It's not just you." Jack said. "They are gonna drive us insane…but at least we'll be a happy insane." Will laughed. "Oh bloody hell…I just thought of something."

"What?" Will asked.

"Gotta start the planning for your bloody wedding, don't we?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Will said, smiling.

"Bloody hell. Do I gotta get dressed up?" Jack asked.

"No…don't worry Jack…unless Jackie says you do…then you do." Will said.

"You're not even married and already she's controlling you." Jack said, sighing. He then brightened up. "I wanna be in charge of your bachelor party."

"Well you should me…you're best man." Will said. They sat back and drank some rum, both thinking about different things that revolved around the upcoming wedding and the Jameson sisters.

* * *

Jack: (looks at Jackie) You better not bloody well make me get dressed up.

Jackie: Ah...but Jack...it's a wedding.

Jamie: Yeah Jack...how about you just get a little dressed up?

Jack: No...no way. Nah uh.

Jackie: (looks at Jamie) Do your thing sis.

Jamie: (smirks then walks over to Jack and whispers something in his ear)

Jack: (looks at Jamie then at Jackie) Only a little dressed up then...if I have to.


	16. We're off to Paris

**Reviewer Responses**

_Dodge-This- (Jackie) Thanks u soooo much for the wonderful reviews, glad you like our story. We hope u keep reading._

_Silver Unicorn 66- (Jackie)Woohoo! Another satisfied reader. Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reading._

_A Depp Girl- (Jackie)Awwwww! Thanks, Glad u like them as well. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Yomiko Clone- (Jackie)Thanks for the compliments, and please keep reading. _

_Sparrow's Lovely Lass- (Jackie):shakes head: Uh uh, no asking questions. We won't reveal our little secrets or info on our plot. So u'll just have to keep reading. Thanks for the compliments. Glad to know there are people who like our writing. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 16**

(Jackie's POV)

I left the guys standing on the deck and as I walked into the doorway to below deck I heard hem stat talking. Curious I hid where they couldn't see me and listened in.

"Is it just me…or have we made a mistake in falling in love with these sisters?" I heard Will ask Jack.

"It's not just you." Jack said. "They are gonna drive us insane…but at least we'll be a happy insane." Will just laughed. "Oh bloody hell…I just thought of something."

"What?" Will asked.

"Gotta start the planning for your bloody wedding, don't we?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Will said the smile on his face evident in his voice.

"Bloody hell. Do I gotta get dressed up?" Jack asked.

"No…don't worry Jack…unless Jackie says you do…then you do." Will said.

"You're not even married and already she's controlling you." Jack said, sighing. He then brightened up. "I wanna be in charge of your bachelor party."

_Oh lord_, I thought. _This does not sound good. Jack better sure as hell not bring any whores to the party. _

"Well you should be…you're best man." Will said.

_Ok, stop this Jackie, you know Will loves you and would never cheat on you_, I scolded myself, _just make sure that the opportunity doesn't present itself, and get Jack to agree to not take Will to any places where whores are or to bring whores onto the Pearl or anywhere near Will._

Shrugging to myself as I headed down to mine and Will's cabin, I decided to deal with the planning of the bachelor party later. I sat down, pulled out the parchment, in and quill and began writing the note to Gibbs.

_Mr. Gibbs,_

_This is Captain Jameson of the Art Dubh Rós. We need to change course. Commodore Sparrow, his first mate Will Turner and I all agree that my sister and first mate needs to be some place relaxing for a bit. _

_So we are heading to the port at Le Havre, France then travel to Paris. But before we make way to Le Havre we need to pick up some supplies in Cuba then make our way to Le Havre and Paris. _

_If you know what's good for you, you will change course._

_Captain Jacklyn Jameson_

Smiling at myself for the good note, I folded it, placed it in an envelope and sealed it. I left my cabin and headed topside when I passed by Jamie's room and saw Jack sitting next to her. She was still out cold and I didn't blame her.

God I wanted to kill that damn Norrington. Jamie's the only 'blood' family that I have left. If anything happens to her, not even Will would be able to keep me from taking off, hunt him down and murder the spineless Naval bastard.

As I reached the deck, I located Cotton and asked to borrow his parrot to send a note over to the Pearl. After getting a node from the mute old man, I smiled and tied the note to the birds leg with instructions to take it to Gibbs.

Once that was done, I headed up to the wheel where one of my men, Thompson, was sailing when he saw me he paled and started sputtering. I smirked internally and decided to ease the kid's (he was only 17) fears.

"Calm down Thompson," I said with a grin. "Go get some rest, you've earned it. I'll take over here."

The kid nodded and went to head downstairs. I sighed happily. I have to admit that for the first time in my life I was completely at ease with myself and completely happy. And it was all thanks to Will, Jamie and Jack.

I changed course and started barking out orders to the crew about our change in direction. Once we were under way to Hispaniola (A/N: Modern Day Cuba) to get supplies then set sail for France. As we sailed Northeast towards Cuba I watched as the sky grew darker and the stars began twinkling. The night was always my favorite time of day.

I began singing softly to myself as we sailed on. The song was one of my favorites and reminded me of my father and my brother. It was called 'The Old Ways'.

_The thundering waves are calling me home to you  
__The pounding sea is calling me home to you  
__On a dark New Year's Night  
__On the west coast of Clare  
__  
I heard your voice singing  
__Your eyes danced the song  
__Your hands played the tune  
__T'was a vision before me_

As I sang, my mind drifted and I was shocked when I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist and draw me in close to a hard body. I sighed happily, knowing instinctively who it was and continued to sing.

_We left the music behind and the dance carried on  
__As we stole away to the sea shore  
__We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair  
__And with sadness you paused  
__Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go  
__My world was not yours, your eyes told me so  
__  
Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time  
__And I wondered why  
__As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea  
__A vision came o'er me  
__Of thundering hooves and beating wings  
__In clouds above  
__  
As you turned to go  
I heard you call out my name  
__You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its wings to fly  
_"_The old ways are lost" you sang as you flew  
__And I wondered why  
_(Loreena McKennitt. (1992). The Old Ways. The Visit. CD.)

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing," I heard Will ask, his mouth dangerously close to my ear.

I smirked and replied, "Because you didn't ask lover."

I felt Will shake his head in amusement and then release me form his grasp as he moved to lean against the railing of the ship. I continued steering the boat for a few moments before Will spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going love?" he asked.

I turned my head and gave him an impish smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out sweetie," I replied turning my head forward.

Behind me I knew Will wouldn't stop until he knew where we were going but I just ignored the feeling that he was planning something. Suddenly I felt his breath on my neck as he placed a kiss just below my left ear.

"Why don't you get Devon up here to take over for the rest of the night?" he whispered peppering my neck and collarbone with kisses. "And we'll see if I can't get the location of our

stops are going to be…hmmm"

_God, he knows I love it when he kisses me like that._ "Devon!" I yelled across deck. The sailor came running up to where Will and I stood.

"Yes Cap'n?" he asked.

"Take over here and continue the course to Cuba, we're going to load up on supplies there," I ordered. "Mr. Turner and I are going to plan the raid."

Devon just grinned and winked before taking the wheel and replying, "Aye, Cap'n."

(Will's POV)

_Thank God Devon took over_, I thought as I drug Jackie form the wheel to 'our' cabin. I wanted to spend some time alone with her not just because I wanted to be with her, but also to find out where we were going.

As we entered the cabin I quickly closed the door and pushed her against it and kissed her hungrily. As I broke the kiss I heard her groan her disappointment. Letting her go I went and sat down on the bed.

I grinned innocently as I saw her glare when I didn't return. She joined me on the bed and straddled me as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing my love. But I will if you tell me where we are going," I replied evenly.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "That's blackmail."

I just grinned and replied using one of Jack's lines, "Pirate."

Jackie groaned and replied, "You have been hanging around Jack too much."

At her comment the two of us burst out laughing. It took a few minutes before we regained our composure and Jackie said, "All right, I'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell Jack."

"I swear," I answered.

Jacklyn sighed and said, "Well first we're going to Cuba to get supplies, then we're sailing to Le Havre, France and from there we're going to Paris."

I took her hands into mine and looked in her eyes. "Paris is Jamie's favorite place? And the best for her to rest?"

Jackie nodded. "It has, ever since we accidentally saved the godson of King Louis we've been allowed amnesty anywhere in France so long as we did not steal from or harm any of it's citizens."

_Well that wasn't what I expected_. I just looked at Jacklyn in shock as what she said sunk in.

(Jackie's POV)

Ok that went better than expected. I can't believe I just told him about when we saved King Louis' godson.

"H-h-h-how did you and Jamie save the son of King Louis of France?" Will asked curiously.

I sighed and began to explain, "Well it all started two years ago…"

**Flashback**

**Jamie and I were hiding out near the docks and waiting for our crew to show up with the row to take us back to the ship when we heard a splash coming from the ocean. We ignored the sound and continued our watch until we heard another splash.**

**I turned my head and saw a body in the water slowly sinking, screaming for help. I nudged Jamie and after a glare I pointed in the direction of the kid. Before I could say anything Jamie was already in the water and swimming towards the boy.**

**Now I love kids as much as the net person and I wouldn't want to see one killed, or hurt in anyway…but we had to leave soon. I watched anxiously as Jamie swam back dragging the boy with her.**

**Jamie soon made it to shore and I took the boy from her and laid him on his side and hit ****his back gently, urging the saltwater out of his system. He soon coughed up the sea water ****and was looking up at the two of us. **

"**_Vous remercier les dames_," the boy said. (Thank you ladies)**

**_Great, he only speaks French_, I thought as I replied in French, "_De rien. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi que vous étiez dans l'eau en premier lieu bien que_." (You are welcome. I would like to know why you were in the water in the first place though.)**

**The boy looked at us and answered, "_Ma balle est entrée dans l'eau. J'ai voulu obtenir le soutient._" (My ball went into the water. I wanted to get it back.)**

**I heard Jamie mutter quietly to herself. "Stupid kid..." then look at the boy and ask, "_Pas vous savez ne PAS entrer dans l'eau pour une balle stupide_?" (Don't you know how not to go into the water for a stupid ball.)**

**The boy shrugged and said, "_J'aime ma balle. _" (I like my ball.)**

**Jamie sighed, looked out at the water then turned back to me and the boy and asked, "_Vous vraiment l'aimez?"_(Do you really like it?)**

**The boy nodded fervently and replied, "_Oui. Mon parrain me l'a donné pour mon anniversaire_." (Yes. My godfather gave it to me for my birthday.)**

**Much to both my and the boy's surprise we watched as Jamie dove back in and retrieved the damned ball. She walked over to us after getting out of the ocean and handed the boy the ball saying, "_Est ici votre gosse de balle_." (Here is your ball kid.)**

"**_Merci_," the boy said as he took his ball and ran off. (Thanks)**

**The two of us stood there for a few moments in silence before Jamie shook my shoulder and said, "Ummm...Jackie."**

**I turned and replied, "Yeah?"**

"**We're pirates...right?" she asked, her voice sounding anxious.**

**I nodded my head the whole time thinking **_get to the bloody point_**, "Yeah."**

"**We just saved some kid...we don't save people...we rob them," she continued, her voice getting louder. I was about to reply to her comments when she grabbed both my shoulders and shook me. "How can we be pirates if we just saved someone?" she asked.**

_God I hated it when she freaks out. It takes hours, sometimes days to calm her down._

**End Flashback**

Will sat back against the head board and looked at me, his face registering his shock before he started laughing. I looked at him and asked what was so funny.

He only replied, "The thought Jamie acting like that after she saved someone."

I chuckled. "It was pretty funny. You would have thought she was possessed or something," I said.

Will was about to speak when we heard yelling and shouting. We looked at the door and then looked at each other and said, "Jamie's up." Before we got up off the bed and went to see what was going on.

----------------------

Jackie: There, happy now?

Jamie: grins Yes, very.

Jackie: You should be, seven bloody pages

Jack and Will: walking into the room

Will: What's going on?

Jackie: turns to Will You don't want to know.


	17. Stormy Night

**Stormy Nights**

_A Depp Girl- Jamie: Yeah…they are cute…sickening cute._

_Sparrow's Lovely Lass- Jamie: Sorry about not answering your questions girl. Me and Jackie found out it was the king's godson when he returned with him. Jackie was trying to calm me down for a long time and they returned and that only made things worse until The King said stuff that I can't remember. All I know is that, as thanks, he gave us some kind of diplomatic immunity._

_Beautiful Enigma- Jamie: That's why I love it so much._

_Captain-Ammie- Jamie: Jackie loves doing her little cliffhangers._

_SilverUnicorn66- Jamie: Hyper is a good mood to be in. Love the comments._

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I was actually awake for a while but I just lied on my bed when my eyes closed, hoping I'd go back to sleep. After about an hour or so I gave up when I felt the ship docking. I opened my eyes and sat up, receiving a fresh jolt of pain in my abdomen. I sat still for a while before getting out of bed, making sure Jack wasn't hiding in the room somewhere, then headed top side. I wasn't even on the deck for thirty seconds before someone was yelling at me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jack yelled, jumping down the steps and coming to stand in front of me.

"Umm…leaving my room." I said.

"No you're bloody well not." Jack said. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Hello! Remember who I am?" I asked. "I don't rest…I don't sleep…I do everything BUT that."

"Well it's time you should bloody well start." Jack said. I stared at him. Wasn't this the guy who, just about a month or so ago, really didn't care what I did so long as he didn't see me kissing someone?

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" I asked, becoming aware of how loud I was talking.

"Because you're on the mend." Jack said. "Which means you're supposed to rest. Which means if you do anything then you're just gonna hurt yourself more then you already are."

"And that's different from my everyday life because…" I prompted.

"Because now you got, not only Jackie, but me and Will to spend hours trying to get you to listen to us because we care about you." Jack said. I stared at him again. Is there anything he could say that wouldn't surprise me now?

"What's going on?" I turned to look at Jackie and Will coming out of her…their…cabin.

"Jack's treating me like a kid." I whined.

"Well you're acting like it." Jackie said, walking over. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Umm…we're docked." I said. "I want to get off this ship."

"Well you're just gonna have to wait." Jackie said. "You're still looking pretty bad and you are far from being healed properly."

"Oh come on." I said. "That's not fair. I wanna get off this bloody ship."

"Well too bad." Will said, surprising me. "Jackie's right. You're not even close to being healed enough to do your normal job."

"Then who's gonna do it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips then wincing from the pain.

"You're hurt…get back to your cabin…now!" Jackie said.

"But…" I said.

"Jamie…I'm telling you this as your captain, your sister and your friend." Jackie said. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Please…just rest…or at least just sit at your desk and draw." I looked at Jackie's face and the worry was obvious. I sighed.

"I'm not sitting here by myself." I said.

"I'll stay…just let me talk to everyone on the pearl." Jack said. I looked at him then, realizing I was completely outnumbered and Jack was right about the fact that they would spend hours convincing me. I sighed again but nodded before stalking back into my cabin. I sat on the desk, lit the candles, then started drawing but decided to write a song instead. I also wrote the sheet music for it. It was a weird talent of mine.

(JACK'S POV)

Jackie, Will and I watched Jamie go back into her cabin then looked at each other.

"Ok…so we steal…and you make sure she stays put." Jackie said.

"Right. Gotta talk to Anamaria." I said.

"She won't agree to it." Will said. I could tell Jackie was confused but Will could practically read my mind and he knew what I was thinking about.

"I'll convince her." I said before walking off the ship and heading over to my own. "Anamaria!"

"Aye?" Anamaria asked, coming off the Pearl.

"I need you to do something." I said. Anamaria gave me her attention. "You have to do Jamie's job." Anamaria stared at me before slapping me. "I didn't deserve that."

"I am not running around in a dress." Anamaria said.

"Well…Jackie won't do it." I said. She slapped me…again. "WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT!"

"Why should I be the one to distract?" Anamaria asked. I looked at her.

"Because…no one else can and we're not risking Jamie getting even more hurt." I said. "She winces even when she puts her hands on her hips. You're the only one that can do it." I threw my hands up to cover my face from being slapped again.

"Who's 'we'?" Anamaria asked.

"Well…" I said, slowly lowering my hands. "Me, Jackie, Will…pretty much everyone really." Anamaria raised her hand again. "Jamie would appreciate it."

"The things I do for those girls." Anamaria muttered then sighed. "Alright…but tell her she owes me."

"Right." I said, clapping my hands together. "Thank you." Anamaria went back onto the pearl and I went back to Jamie.

(WILL'S POV)

Jackie and I were shocked to say the least. How the hell had Jack convinced Anamaria to put on a dress and do what Jamie always does? It was one of those mysteries that we would never figure out.

"Well…shall we go steal then, my love?" I asked.

"Of course." Jackie said. We made out way through the shops.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I had about a page and a half done of the words by the time Jack came into the room. I was humming the song, scratching out some words and putting in different ones. I heard the door open and close then looked up.

"What ya doing, luv?" Jack asked.

"Writing a song…and the music for it." I said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I said. Jack came and stood behind my chair. I went back to writing the words and kind of ignoring Jack at the same time…not like I meant to. I just get trapped in this all the time.

"So…according to Will. Jackie's a good singer." Jack said. I jumped and tilted my head to look at Jack. He was upside down in my vision. "Does that work with you too?"

"Maybe." I said, smiling.

"Well…why don't you sing this for me?" Jack asked, reaching over and picking up what I had so far for the lyrics of my song.

"It's not done." I said, grabbing the paper from his hands.

"Well…when will it be done?" Jack asked.

"Not for a while." I said. "I have to finish this then make up a tone so that I can write the music as well." I looked up at Jack. "Do you know where we're going?"

"No." Jack said. "Jackie hasn't told anyone…cept maybe Gibbs so that he can follow. Bloody hell…my whole ship knows and I don't." I smiled then stood up and lied down on the bed. "Tired?"

"No…bored." I muttered. "Who's doing the distraction job?"

"Anamaria." Jack said. I sat up and stared at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Jack nodded. "Wow. She's obviously doing a good job."

"She's probably knocked them all unconscious." Jack said. I laughed but stopped quickly from the pain. "Right…let's get a look at you…probably need to change some bandages." For the next hour Jack basically unwrapped me, removed bandages, cleaned the cuts, put on new bandages then rewrapped me. I felt like a Christmas present that a kid opened and wasn't supposed to open so they closed it.

(JACKIE'S POV)

"That's gotta be the fastest we've ever gathered supplies." I said.

"Well we didn't have Jack to slow us down." Will said. I laughed and nodded. We were watching the crew members load up the ships with the supplies. "Well…shall we go see how Jamie is doing?"

"Yeah." I said. We went onto the ship and to Jamie's cabin. I knocked then opened the door just as Jack pulled Jamie's shirt down. "What's been going on in here?"

"Get your mind out of the gouttière." Jamie said. (gutter)

"Vous savez, si nous gardons parlant le français autour des gars, leur aller être très confondu." I said. (You know, if we keep speaking French in front of the guys, they're going to get very confused.)

"Je sais. Cela est pourquoi c'est le si beaucoup d'amusement." Jamie said, smiling. (I know. That's why it's so much fun.)

"Vous aimez confondre Jack, n'est-ce pas ?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. Jamie smiled and nodded. (You like to confuse Jack, don't you?)

"Alright. I know you're talking about me. You said my name." Jack said. I looked at Jamie before laughing. She did too although after a short while she stopped, probably she was still in pain.

"Jack pobre. El no puede mantenerse al ritmo de." Jamie said. (Poor Jack. He can't keep up.)

"Ok…we shouldn't change from French to Spanish. Makes them even more confused." I said.

"But it's sooo much fun." Jamie whined.

"You are twenty years-old right?" I asked. Jamie nodded. "Well act like it."

"I don't want to." Jamie said. "Es veinte chupan." (being twenty sucks)

"Puede ser, pero usted tiene que ser." I said. (May be, but you have to be it.) "Apoye a inglés tan nosotros no confundimos a los chicos pobres aún más." (Back to English so we don't confuse the poor boys even more.)

"Oh alright. Maybe we should teach them then." Jamie said.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"Good point." Jamie said.

"Umm…we are right here." Will said.

"Oh…right…sorry." I said.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I smiled and looked at Jack. He looked confused beyond measure. It was funny messing with his head. First Jackie and I were speaking French, then we were speaking Spanish.

"Hey…you're lucky we only know French and Spanish." I said. "Or else you'd be way more then confused."

"We're thinking about learning Chinese or Japanese." Jackie said.

"NO!" Will and Jack said. I smirked.

"No! It's fine with just the languages you know now." Will said. It was so much fun making them worry. "How about we leave then before you and Jamie start talking different languages again?"

"Ok." Jackie said. "Jack, take care of my sister or I will beat you to a pulp."

"Don't worry. Although I might go slightly more insane then I already am if she keeps blabbering in French or Spanish." Jack said.

"Usted no ha oído el peor de ello." I said. (You haven't heard the worst of it.)

"Jamie…knock it off." Jackie said. She and Will left.

"What was that last thing you said?" Jack asked.

"I said 'you haven't heard the worst of it.' Which is true." I said. "I'll try not to get so pissed off that I start speaking Spanish and French really fast."

"You can get more pissed then you have already around me?" Jack asked. I laughed a bit and nodded.

"I know something you'll want to hear." I said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Voulez-vous dormir avec moi?" I asked. Jack looked confused. I smiled then leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. (Do you want to sleep with me?)

"Which way, luv?" Jack asked.

"Well…I mean sleep-sleep." I said. "But you would probably want sex-sleep."

"Either way works for me." Jack said. I shook my head and smiled before moving over to make room for Jack to lie down. Jack put the bandages and other stuff away before lying down on the bed. I propped myself up on an elbow and looked at him.

"Hey…what's this?" I asked, gently touching Jack's chest and moving the shirt to the side. I'm betting my eyes were wide as plates when I saw the two bullet wounds. Jack gently grabbed my wrist and I looked at him. I tilted my head.

"Don't fuss over them, luv." Jack said.

"But I wanna know…now I'm curious." I said.

"I'll tell you later." Jack said.

"Oh ok fine." I said. "I'm gonna go talk to Jackie…I'll be right back." I climbed around Jack and left quickly before he was able to stop me. Jackie was steering the ship and Will was with her. He spotted me and I waved my hand, motioning for him to help. Will came down and helped by making sure I didn't fall over because steps and me being injured like this…so do not mix.

"What's up?" Jackie asked.

"Jack has two bullet wounds on his chest." I said. "On the right side but still…"

"You never knew that?" Jackie asked.

"No." I said. "We've known the guys for like a month and a half. Have you seen Will without his shirt on?"

"Well…no." Jackie said. She looked at Will. "Why haven't I seen it?"

"You never asked." Will said. I rolled my eyes then looked at him.

"Do you know how Jack got those wounds?" I asked.

"No…seen them loads of time." Will said. "Plus he's got a cut on his left forearm as well…pretty bad."

"You've known Jack forever and you have no clue how he got them?" I asked.

"No." Will said. "I've only known Jack for about twelve years now. Even then…I'm not around him all the time. I don't know when he got them and I don't know how he got them."

"Great…and he wouldn't tell me. And now I'm curious." I said.

"Here we go." Jackie said.

"I am not whining." I said.

"Are too." Jackie said.

"Are not." I said.

"Are too." Jackie said.

"Are not." I said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. I jumped and turned to see him joining us. I'm pretty sure my eyes went really wide again when I saw him and what he was holding.

"YOU FOUND MY RUM STASH!" I asked, my jaw dropping. Jack looked at the bottle in his hand before nodding and gulping down some of the rum. "Jackie!" I looked at my sister.

"What? I warned you he would find it." Jackie said. "If he wanted a drink bad enough he will find it."

"Why does everyone always go against me?" I asked. I didn't wait for a reply, just headed back to my cabin.

(JACK'S POV)

I watched Jamie go then looked at Jackie.

"Should I go after her?" I asked.

"I don't think so…not for a while." Jackie said. "Rum from her stash is pretty strong and you might say the wrong thing and get a new bullet wound."

"So that's what she had to talk to you about." I said. Jackie was telling the truth…I think. Damn rum…wait a minute…what the bloody hell am I thinking? I looked at the rum in my hand then stoppered the bottle before putting it down. "So…where are we going?"

"Paris." Jackie said. "Jamie loves it there. I figure it will be a good place for her to rest."

"I see." I said. Really I didn't…I just say that. I looked back at the Pearl. "Bloody hell. I thought my ship was the fastest. This one keeps passing it."

"Yeah. It's really funny." Jackie said. I frowned but, obviously, couldn't think of anything to say. I really should consider cutting back on the rum.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I didn't know what happened next. First there was a storm, then a whole lot of listening-to-Jackie-give-orders, then I went above and was soaked from the rain within seconds. I stood just outside my cabin. For some reason my thoughts went back to the storm that took away my brother. I shivered from the cold and the memory. I heard someone yelling then I felt a cold hand on my arm. I jumped and looked at an equally soaked Will.

"What?" I yelled.

"I need your help in taking down the sails." Will yelled back. I looked around then nodded and started helping him with the sails.

"This is a really bad way to talk!" I yelled.

"It seemed fine when I first thought about it." Will yelled back. "How did you know I wanted to talk?"

"Pretty obvious." I yelled. We finished with the sails. "Where's Jack?"

"The Pearl caught up and Jackie pushed him over." Will yelled. I laughed but the sound got drowned out by a giant wave crashing into the ship. I felt an arm go around my waist and looked at Will. "You really think I'm going to let you get hurt?"

"Maybe." I yelled. I looked up to see that Jackie had managed to get herself secure so that she wouldn't get washed over board. The rest of the crew was doing so as well.

"Come on!" Will yell. We joined about five other crew members and they helped get us secure.

"This is the worse storm I've seen since Alex…" I yelled, but stopped. Suddenly my mind traveled to the Pearl and my head shot in that direction so quickly that I was surprised I didn't get whip lash. "Will…what about Jack?"

"He shouldn't be drunk enough to not realize the danger of what's happening." Will yelled. That didn't convince me much. My eyes were closed for most of the time but when they were open, they were either on Jackie, Will or the Pearl.

The storm lasted the rest of the night. It died away as the sun came up. Will, myself and the five crew members were all sitting back to back, seemingly fast asleep. I had been awake the whole time. Will's arm stayed securely around me and the only thing I could think about was the way that Alex kept protecting me. The one time I could have protected him…and I didn't. Will had woken up and was shaking me lightly. I pretended to wake up.

"Good morning." Will said. We got ourselves free and went up to where Jackie was staring at the wheel. Most of it had been torn off from the wind. When she saw us, however, Jackie ran at us and hugged us.

"Jacklyn…can't breath!" I said, struggling to push her away.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jackie said. "All I thought about was…"

"The night Alex died…I know." I said. I looked at Will when he put his hand on my shoulder. I moved away from him and looked at the Pearl. It was next to us but too far away to jump onto. I saw Gibbs, Anamaria, and a few other crew members on board…but no Jack.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jackie said.

"Quit reading my mind." I said. I looked down. "Umm…I'm going to change clothes…you know…white shirt and all…" Jackie laughed and I glared at her before hurrying down to my cabin. I changed into a blue tunic that I had found when we were home. I didn't realize how long I had been but, by the time I had finished lacing up the shirt, I felt the ship dock. Despite the fact that I was still hurting from the torture I got from Norrington, and the fact that the storm wind and rain made all of it pretty much worse, I joined the crew in getting off the ship. Jackie watched me but didn't stop me.

I stood with Jackie and Will as we watched the Pearl docking. Technically I was leaning against Jackie. I looked at my sister and future brother-in-law. Both of them had the same tense look on their faces as I was sure I had. I doubt that they saw Jack on the Pearl as we sailed from where the storm ended to…well…wherever we were. I felt my stomach twist as the Pearl docked. I was sure that, if Jack didn't walk off that ship, then I was either could to throw up, or faint, or both. I just couldn't help but think that, if he didn't walk off it, then that would be two men that I could have saved. I know everyone (but mum) had said, and are still saying, that Alex's death was not my fault. That was the one and only thing me and mum agreed on. I looked and watched the water dripping and making a puddle.

"Hey Jams…look up." Jackie said.

"Why?" I asked, looking at Jackie. She nodded at the ramp that had joined the Pearl to the dock. Standing at the top of it was Jack. I sighed in relief before feeling my legs give. Jackie caught me quickly and lowered me to the ground so that I was sitting. Not even two seconds later, Jack was at my other side, worry and relief all over his face as well. I smacked him.

"OW!" Jack said. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I said. I then grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "God…the only thing I could think about was…if you didn't get off that bloody ship…then…" Jack put his hand over my mouth. I was vaguely aware of Jackie and Will leaving. Jack slowly dropped his hand. "If you died…"

"Then I would find some way to get back." Jack said.

"Actually…I was thinking that…had you died…then that would be two men that I care a lot about, dying, when I could have done something to save them." I said. Jack suddenly grabbed me tightly and I winced. He had a deeply serious look on his face that I had never seen before.

"Now you listen." Jack said. "It was not…I repeat…was NOT your fault your brother died. And it would NOT have been your fault, had I died. If I had died, which I didn't, it would have been my fault." I stared at him. "You understand me? Don't go blaming yourself for anything." I opened my mouth to talk but Jack's hand covered it again. For once, I didn't feel the urge to bite his hand (I do that a lot). "You understand me?" I nodded. "Good. Now…let's get your…well…really can't bring you onto either ship because they're both wrecked and soaked."

"Does that mean I don't have to return to my ship for a while?" I asked, almost hopeful. I hadn't been off that damn thing in a long time. I love my ship, don't get me wrong, but there's only so much time I can spend on it, especially when I know it's docked.

"Yeah luv, that's what it means." Jack said. "Come on." He stood up and helped me up.

"Where are we gonna go then?" I asked, just as Jackie and Will returned.

"Are we going to take them?" Will asked.

"I don't know. She might fuss over Jamie." Jack said.

"Well it's really the only place that we can go." Will said.

"Apart from the tavern." Jack said.

"Let me rephrase this." Will said. "It's the only place we can go where we can actually stay for a few days if need be."

"I guess." Jack said. "But these two might get a little…"

"Uh hello…we're right here you know." I said.

"Now you know how we feel when you two start talking different languages." Jack said.

"Yeah…but then you guys don't know if we're talking about you two or not." Jackie said.

"What are you guys talking about? Who might fuss over me?" I asked.

"You're right. They might get a little…edgy." Will said.

"Edgy? Where are you taking us?" Jackie asked.

"Well…she might fuss over Jamie being in this state." Jack said. "But I know that Jackie is going to flip from…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" Jackie and I screamed.

"My aunt owns a…well…she owns a…" Will said.

"To put it in simple terms…she owns a brothel." Jack said. Once again, I found myself thinking that Jack could have said anything else, and it wouldn't have been quite a shock. So much for the illusion that all of Will's family were good natured…ish.

"She owns a brothel?" Jackie asked, more like stated.

"Yeah." Will said.

"Oh Jack is right…I am going to flip." Jackie said.

"Calm down, luv." Will said.

"Gee…and I thought I was quick to jump to conclusions." I said.

"Well…Will here is pretty popular…" Jack said.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Will asked. Jack shrugged. I looked at Jackie, expecting her to yell…to scream…maybe to knock Will unconscious. "I'm only popular because my aunt owns the place."

"Well…we'll just have to see." Jackie said.

"You're the only one for me, Jackie. You know that." Will said.

"Ah don't start with the…" I started to complain, but Will had already kissed Jackie. "Ah it's the dreaded mushy stuff." I covered my eyes. Beside me, Jack was chuckling, at my behavior no doubt. "Are they done yet?"

"Yeah." Jack said. I uncovered my eyes that punched Jack before covering them again.

"You liar…their still at it!" I said. Again Jack chuckled.

"Done now." Jackie said. I carefully uncovered my eyes. "Ok you two…lead on." Will led us. We were going slowly because of the fact that I was still hurt. Jack had, twice, offered up the idea that he could just carry me. I refused.

"Hey wait a minute." I said. "Who's the 'she' who Jack said would fuss over me?"

"My aunt." Will said. "And it's true. Once she sees the state you're in, she's bound to go crazy and start blaming Jack and me about not taking better care of you. She won't care who or what you are. You're a girl…and you're hurt. She's bound to fuss."

"Great. Just what I need." I said. Jack gave my waist a slight squeeze. I smiled a bit. We walked further until I realized that every so often, Jack was pulling me closer and closer to him. "What's up?" He just made a noise. I looked around before I noticed that there were men all over the place that were staring at me. I noticed that Will was doing the same thing to Jackie. Both of us were getting those greedy looks from the men, and the guys were being protective. In the back of my head, I thought that was kind of cute.

"Here we are." Will said, stopping in front of one of the biggest brothels I have ever seen. "Ok…my aunt's name is Ida and she's very touchy about getting old so never agree with her when she starts saying that she's looking old."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, once again, it won't matter who or what you are, she will snap at you." Will said. "If you agree that she is looking old, then she'll start saying a bunch of stuff about how she's not looking old."

"Yeah…she went on for at least a half hour the last time I told her she was looking old." Jack said. I smiled.

"She sounds like someone we might like." Jackie said. I nodded. "Well then…led on honey." Will pushed open the door and we were greeted by music and laughter. Yep…this was a brothel all right.

We didn't even take seven steps into the place before there was a squeal of happiness and instantly, at least a dozen girls were surrounding.

"Look girls! Jack's back!" one of them said. That didn't shock me. Jack obviously had some kind of reputation at every brothel he's ever been to. "And Will too!" I looked at Jackie. Surprisingly enough, she looked calm. I saw her slid her hand onto Will's shoulder. The ring stood out very clearly. I smirked. My sister was being possessive after all.

"Girls, girls! Give the boys some space to breath!" A light, cheerful, very feminine voice called. With many depressed groans, the girls backed away to reveal a woman that looked at the most, in her mid-fifties but still looked beautiful. She had a very cheerful look about her, with her fluffy dark hair and bright, cheery, dark brown eyes. She could make anyone feel at home and welcome with that smile. I knew she was related to Will. "Well…ain't I gonna get a greeting from my two favourite boys?" Jack released me and stepped forward with Will before both of them hugged Ida.

"You guys get a treat for doing that?" I asked, being myself.

"Of course they do." Ida said. "Heck…that's the only way to get Jack to hug anyone."

"Really? I manage it just fine." I said.

"Only when you're upset, luv." Jack said. I smirked at him. "Ida darling. This is Jackie and Jamie Jameson."

"No…really?" Ida asked.

"Look sis. We obviously got a really good reputation." Jackie said. I felt the weakening in my legs again from the lack of being able to get support from someone. Jackie must have sensed this because she was instantly next to me with her arm around my waist.

"Good lord, child! What have you been up to?" Ida suddenly exclaimed. She brushed past Will and Jack and grabbed hold of me with gentle hands. She examined my body before turning on Jack and Will. "Where were you boys when this happened?"

"Well…" Jack said.

"You let this poor girl get this badly hurt?" Ida said. Will shot me an 'I told you so' look.

"Hey I tried to stop them!" Jack said. "Even I can't take down a whole rank of the bloody British navy."

"WHAT!" Ida yelled, making Jackie and I jump.

"It wasn't their fault." I said. "Will and Jackie were on the Pearl, Jack and I were…"

"YOU HAD A RUN IN WITH THE BRITISH NAVY!" Ida yelled.

"Aunt Ida!" Will said. "Will you just let us explain?" Ida huffed but nodded. She ushered us into a kitchen like room.

"Like I said…I tried to stop Norrington from taking her." Jack said. "But when you got a whole lot of armed men around you and the poster boy for the bloody British navy holding a sword to Jamie's throat…you really can't do much without risking her getting hurt."

"But you were the one that wound up getting hurt." I said. "And knocked on unconscious…then I got taken."

"Will someone explain exactly what happened?" Ida asked. Jack explained the first bit about how we spotted the naval ship and how they attacked our ship. I took over once Jack stopped at the point where he went unconscious. I explained exactly what happened while on the naval ship. Jackie explained about how they planned on saving me. I explained about what I went through before getting nearly hanged. Will explained the rescue part.

"It's really not that big a deal." I said. "At least not as big as Will asking Jackie to…OW!" I glared at Will as he stepped on my foot. "Add another hurt to the list."

"William!" Ida said. "What was that all about? Hurting the poor girl more then she already is."

"She was about to tell you something that I wanted to tell you." Will said. "And it really is my duty to tell you…not hers." With that, Will shot me a glare of his own.

"Well then…tell me?" Ida said.

"Yeah William…tell your dear aunt the big news." I said, smirking. Jack, who was standing behind the stool that I was sitting on, put his arms around my waist and lightly rested his head on my shoulder. All eyes on the room were on Will. "You gonna tell her? Or should one of us do it?"

"I'll do it." Will said. "Just thinking of the best way to do it."

"Just do it the easy way." I said. "Just say 'Aunt Ida…I'm getting mar…" This time Jack stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand. And this time I did bite his hand.

"OW! Bloody hell!" Jack said, yanking his hand away.

"Will someone tell me?" Ida asked.

"I'll do it your way then." Will said, looking at me. He then looked at his aunt. He took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

"Well that's obvious." Ida said. This time everyone was looking at her. "I saw the ring on that lovely girl's finger. When did it happen?" She got so absorbed in hearing the news of the proposal and of wedding arrangements, that she paid me little to no attention. I was glad. I really didn't want to be fussed over.

"Come on, luv." Jack said. "I think we should leave these three alone…maybe check out how your cuts are doing." I nodded and slid off the stool. We left Will and Jackie with Ida and wandered the building. Quite a few times we were stopped by squealing girls who were happy to see Jack, but very disappointed to see me with him. Some of them just walked away, some of them asked questions then walked away, looking very disappointed.

(JACK'S POV)

"Heart breaker." Jamie said, once we got to a private room and I had lifted my shirt enough to unwrap the side would. Jamie was sitting on a table.

"What's that?" I asked, not looking up from the task at hand.

"You're a heart breaker." Jamie said.

"How d'you figure?" I asked, still not looking up.

"All those girls." Jamie said, swinging her legs a bit once I had moved away from being in front of her. "Didn't you see how upset they were when they saw that I was with you?"

"Not really." I said.

"How could you not?" Jamie asked. I could tell she was smiling. "It was the most obvious thing in the world. The girls were so happy to see you, but once they saw me with you're arm around my waist, they got all sulky. You can't honestly say that you didn't notice."

"Ok, maybe I did. Only a little." I said. Jamie laughed.

"You are unbelievable you know that." Jamie said. "So how is it?"

"This one is pretty much healed. So long as you don't pick at the scab." I said. Jamie laughed again. I pulled her shirt down and stood up straight to look at her. "What's so funny this time?"

"You." Jamie said. I raised an eyebrow. "You are just so…adorable."

"Adorable?" I asked. Me…Jack Sparrow…adorable?

"Yes." Jamie said, nodding and smiling. "I can't think of a better word."

"Why I am adorable then?" I asked, putting a hand on the table on either side of Jamie.

"Because you're being so protective and caring…but still managing to be yourself in the process." Jamie said, playing with my shirt. I couldn't help but smirk. This girl really was full of surprises. "Like I said. You're adorable." I groaned and dropped my head onto Jamie's shoulder. "Don't be using that as a way just to see down my shirt."

"What's the point? Already seen your goods, luv." I said. Jamie smacked me. "Ow…it was a joke." I looked at her to see her pouting. "Ah don't be doing that."

"Why not?" Jamie asked, still pouting.

"Because I'd have to do something to stop ya." I said, leaning forward. "Namely this." I lifted a hand, put it behind her neck, then pulled her to me before kissing her. My hand dropped to her waist and I pulled her off the table. Jamie winced and pulled away.

"Sorry." She said. "Still sorta hurting."

"Didn't expect you not to be." I said. "Considering the fact that you don't rest enough. Those cuts haven't had time to heal properly." I looked around. "Right…get back on the table. I'm going to get some more bandages. That one on your side still needs to be wrapped up." Jamie rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded and hopped back onto the table. I left the room.

(WILL'S POV)

Telling my aunt about getting married was easier then I thought. Stopping Jamie from telling her was the hard part. After I did tell her though, her attention dropped from accusing me and Jack about the state Jamie was in, and it went straight to giving advice and instructions about where and when the wedding should be. I sat, my head on the table, and listened to Jackie and Ida talk.

"Least I don't have to worry about them not getting along." I muttered, expecting to hear Jack respond with a smart ass reply. When I didn't hear anything I looked up and saw that Jack and Jamie were gone. I looked around before looking at Jackie. "Did you notice that your sister and Jack are gone?"

"Huh?" Jackie asked, looking around. "Hmm…so they are. Well…as long as Jack's with her…she should be ok."

"That's what you said before." I said. Jackie bit her lower lip slightly. She sighed.

"Let's go find them." Jackie said. We had just gotten to the door when it opened. "Hey Jams. What's wrong?"

"Umm…have you guys seen Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Not since the last time we saw you." I said.

"Well…he was replacing the bandages when he went to get some more." Jamie said. "But that was like…forty minutes ago. After twenty I went to look for him. I asked some of the girls but none of them have seen him since he left the room we were in."

"That's not a good sign." I said. Jamie spun around and left the room. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find him." Jamie said. Jackie went after her and I went after Jackie.

"Are you crazy? You can't go by yourself. You can barely stand by yourself for longer then five minutes." Jackie said.

"Well then come with me. Either way I'm finding that stupid pirate." Jamie said. Jackie looked at me. I nodded. We followed Jamie.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I swear…if I find Jack in a tavern or some kind of bar…I'm going to kill him. We went to the docks first, I had a feeling that something was going on down there.

"Hey…what's going on?" Jackie asked.

"This isn't good." I said. We walked closer to the crowd.

"He killed her. Can you believe it?" Some guy was saying. Will pushed through the crowd with me and Jackie right behind him. In the middle of the crowd was one of the girls from the brothel. I remembered her as one of the ones that was disappointed.

"Shit...Will." I said. Jackie's arm slid around me securely. Will looked at me. My gaze was moving from the dead girl, to Will. He seemed to read my mind because next second he grabbed one of the men in the crowd.

"Who did this?" Will demanded.

"Ja...Jack...Jack Sparrow." The man said. Will's grip loosened and the man ran off. The last thing I remember seeing was Will's frightened and startled face staring at mine.

* * *

**Jack:** Why would I kill one of those girls?

**Jamie:** Don't worry...you didn't...it's a twist. And I just gave it away.

**Jack:** Yeah well...like you said a few chapters earlier. You better bloody well save me!


	18. The Investigation

**Reviewer Responses**

_Sparrow's Lovely Lass- Jackie: Sorry it took solong to update butI was swamped with work and had a little writer's block. Anyway thanks for the review._

A Depp Girl- Jackie:I know, I thought it was a sick twist as well. Anyway here's the next chapter. Teehee.

_Captain Ammie- Jackie: (nods in agreement) Definately kill all the whores, especially if they get near my Will. Here's the next chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

(Jackie's POV)

I can't believe this. Jack…our Jack, kill this whore. Even if he did I know the only reason he would have was to either protect himself, Jamie, me, Will, one of our crews or his 'Pearl'. He would never kill someone in col…

Shit! Why didn't I see it before? Grabbing Will and Jamie's hands, I drug them away from the murder scene.

"Jackie," Jamie was batting at my hand to release her. "Will you stop? What's gotten into you?"

I didn't stop and didn't talk until we reached Aunt Ida's (A/N: Jackie- Stop laughing Jamie, yes Ida did tell me to call her 'Aunt Ida' since we were practically family). Once we were inside, I turned on my fiancée and sister and said, "We need to talk."

Will and Jamie looked at one another and followed me into mine and Will's room. We all sat down, Will and I on the bed and Jamie perched herself up on the desk. I then began to tell them my theory.

"Will, who do you know besides Norrington, that has a real beef with Jack?" I asked.

Will thought for a moment before answering, "Barbossa, Hector Barbossa is the only name that comes to my mind. Why?"

"Because," I began, "I think this whole thing was a set-up. And that whoever was behind it wanted Jack out of the way, for what reason I don't know, but…"

Will cut me off and said, "Barbossa does have a motive." Jamie and I looked curiously at Will, and he continued, "Back when Jack first became a Captain, he commissioned the Pearl to be made. But there were other pirates who had heard about what Jack was doing and how the 'Black Pearl' was supposed to be the fastest ship on the seven seas, well let's just say they all started getting greedy. But the only one who tried anything was Hector Barbossa."

"What happened Will?" Jamie asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Well, Barbossa signed on as a crew member, about 12 years ago. He tried to get the crew to mutiny after we were three weeks from any port. Well, the crew was extremely loyal to Jack, and me da, Bootstrap Bill, me and a few other member so the crew, took Barbossa and locked him in the brig until we reached the next port, once there we knocked him out and left him on the beach," Will admitted with a shrug. "A few years later we foudn out that he wanted to turn us in to the Royal Navy for the rewards on our heads."

I whistled loudly, I had never expected him to have done something like that. "Damn, honey. No wonder Barbossa's pissed. And he thinks that Jack was a part of what you and the others did?" I asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, but he only caught up to us once. That was six years ago. He ended up killing me da, and three of the other men who helped in leaving him on that island."

I felt a tear come to my eye, but pushed the urge to cry down. I rose from my seat and began to walk out the door.

"Where you going Jackie?" Jamie asked.

Sighing I turned and looked at two of the three most important people in my life and said, "I am going to get some questions answered," then it hit me, "Will? What does this Barbossa look like?"

Will looked puzzled for a moment then answered, "He's got sea grey eyes, weathered skin, 6 ft. tall, he's old, in his early 60's I'd guess. He also has a thing for wearing large hats. He's white and has graying light brown hair."

I flashed him a smile and said, "Thanks sweetie. I'll be back soon."

I then went down into the 'pit of despair' (A/N Jackie: I know, I know I couldn't help but use 'The Princess Bride'). As I made my way to Aunt Ida's office, I was stopped by a very voluptuous red-headed woman.

"Ummmm…excuse me," I said, "Can I help you?"

The other woman nodded. "Yea, you can help me," she then pushed me against the wall and held a knife to my throat, _These people don't know when to learn do they?_ "Stay away from Will, he's mine ye wee bitch!" she growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you know who I am?" I asked. _This was going to be fun_. The woman shook her head. "My name is Captain Jacklyn Jameson. And Will is MY fiancée."

I grabbed her wrist and pushed the knife away from my throat, "So," I stepped on her foot, "I suggest," twisted her arm behind her back, "that you," grabbed the knife out of her hand, "leave us," held the knife to her throat, right next to her jugular vein, "the hell alone, you two bit, no good whore!"

I released the red head and she ran down the hall not looking back. Chuckling, I made my way to Aunt Ida's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Aunt Ida's voice come drifting through the door. I opened the door and walked in. "Oh, it's you dearie. Come, come sit."

I made my way to the chair and sat down. "Hello Aunt, Unfortunately I'm not here for a social visit," I admitted.

"Really," she said, "Will has been treating you right?"

I had to chuckle at that, leave it to a man's aunt and mother, who like you, to give him grief if he hasn't treated you right. "No Aunt Ida. It's Jack, he's been arrested on suspicion of murder."

"Oh dear," Ida exclaimed, "What do you need dear?"

"Well, first off, Will, Jamie and I think that Jack was set up. We think that Barbossa was the one behind it," I told her. "Have you heard anything about a man who is in his early 60's, 6 ft. tall, long graying light brown hair, weathered skin, and was wearing large hats?"

Aunt Ida sat for a moment, just thinking. Five minutes, later she smiled. "I did. The man you described stayed here about two nights ago; he was with Kassie," she told me.

"Is Kassie attracted to Jack?" I asked.

Ida nodded. "Extremely, she would've been heartbroken last night when you, Will, Jack and Jamie came in. Though I have to admit, I was a little shocked myself," she chuckled.

I smiled at that too but pressed forward, "Did Kassie have long white blonde hair?"

Ida nodded again and I groaned inwardly. Saying my goodbyes, I went back upstairs to the room Will and I occupied. As I walked to my room, I thought about what Aunt Ida told me.

The woman had had a thing for Jack and she was seen with Barbossa. Somehow, Barbossa must have figured out that Will, Jack, Jamie and I were on our way here. He also must've either killed Kassie himself, or convinced her that Jack would never love her back to kill herself.

I quietly entered my and Will's room and smiled when I saw him asleep on the bed. He looked angelic while asleep. Though he was far from angelic. I stripped off my dress, and the thrice damned corset, that Aunt Ida had had me wear when she gave me the new dress, and climbed into bed.

In his sleep, Will turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he moved to lay on his side and hold me close. I sighed, the information that I got could wait until the morning.

* * *

Jackie: -walks into room and sees Jamie and Jack kissing- Ahhhh! My eyes! My eyes! -shuts the door and becomes as still as a statue-

Will: -comes running, sword drawn- What's wrong?

Jackie: -shakes head- You don't want to know...trust me.


	19. Plans

**Plans**

_A Depp Girl- Jamie: Ain't my sister the best when it comes to threatening whores? Lol._

_Sparrow's Lovely Lass- Jamie: (looks at Jack who's giving her an evil look) Oh come on. You have to admit it…having Barbossa set you up was a great addition._

_Captain-Ammie- Jamie: Lol. I guess it's true…everyone is goofy in their own ways._

_PotCarrl- Jamie: well here you go…another chapter. Sorry about taking so long._

_Gingermoon78- Jamie: That's what I'm doing, girl._

* * *

(Will's POV)

I peeked into the room that Jamie shared with Jack…if he was here that is. She had her back to the door, lying on the bed, so I wasn't really sure if she was awake or not.

"How is she?" I turned to see Jackie and Ida standing a few paces from me.

"I can't tell." I said. It had been two days since Jackie had told myself and Jamie what she had figured out. We were sitting in the kitchen when she did it. Jamie made a noise before getting up and leaving. She's been in her room ever since. "I don't know if she's asleep or not." I closed the door and looked at Jackie.

"This is bad." Jackie said. "She hasn't done something like this since Alex died."

"Pretty much the last time she ever let anyone get close to her." I said. Jackie nodded.

"Who's Alex?" Ida asked.

"Jamie and mine's brother." Jackie said. "He died twelve years ago." We decided it was better not to talk in front of the room so we went to the kitchen and sat around the table. By now, most of the girls, if not all of them, knew what had happened. Pretty much all of them were now saying a bunch of stuff about Cassie.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"There's not much we can do." Jackie said. "Jamie's the one that always made up the wild, spontaneous plans that we could really use right now."

"So in other words…you're saying we're screwed." I said.

"Well…maybe we could wait until they were going to hang Jack…and do what we did to save Jamie." Jackie said.

"Yeah…only problem is…I doubt they'll hang him…they may just shot him or something." I said. Jackie sighed. We were back where we started.

(Jack's POV)

I've really had enough of sitting in cells. This one is worse then the others. At least the other ones allowed you to see into other cells. All I have to see is this little area of what I have now.

"It seems that every time I see you, you're behind bars." I looked up and saw Barbossa standing in front of the door to my cell. I glared at him before lunging at him. Damn door got in the way! Barbossa stood back…and laughed. God how I hate this man.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What else would I want, Jack?" Barbossa asked. I glared even more at him. "The Pearl." I rolled my eyes at that. "Oh…also…I might have myself a go with that girl of yours." My eyes snapped to him. "I've seen her…feisty little thing she is. Tell me Jack…is she good?"

"If you touch her…" I growled. This only made Barbossa laugh even more. My hands were fists now.

"You can't be telling me that you haven't slept with her yet." Barbossa said. "You, Jack Sparrow, actually taking your time with a girl." He gave me a look that I couldn't figure out. "My gods…so it's true."

"Leave Jamie alone." I said.

"What are ye gonna do, Jack?" Barbossa asked. "You're locked in that cell." He laughed and walked away. I was left to sit in the cell, angry at the thoughts of what Barbossa was saying…scared and worried of what would happen if he actually did what he was saying.

(Jamie's POV)

I know their worried about me. And I know that Jackie thinks I've gone into my withdrawal state again. But I haven't. No…I'm just thinking. As soon as the door closed, I sat up and waited until I heard the footsteps go down the stairs before I went to the table and started writing. Every so often I would stop to listen and make sure that Jackie, Will or Ida wasn't coming up the stairs. As soon as I finished, I folded it then went to my door and opened it slightly.

"Lizzie." I said, catching the attention of one of the girls who was walking by my room. She had dark brown hair that had natural highlights in it. She was a few years older then me but she looked like she was younger.

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked, walking over.

"I need you to go to the docks and find Gibbs. You know who that is right?" I asked.

"Yes." Lizzie said. "Why?"

"Because I need you to give him this." I said, handing over the message I had spent the last while writing.

"Alright." Lizzie said. She stuck the message down the front of her dress. "Should I go now then?"

"Yeah. That would be good." I said, no sarcasm either. I had been using Lizzie to give messages to different people in the crews for the last few days. I've actually grown to like this girl. I watched her walk out of sight before closing the door and lying, on my back, on the bed.

A while later I headed downstairs and sat down in the kitchen without Will, Jackie or even Ida noticing. They were busy alternating between talking about saving Jack and the wedding. I was astonished by my sister's ability to switch from talking about knives and swords to talking about flowers and dresses.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I asked.

"Yes you…" Jackie said, but stopped. All three of then looked at me. "You're out of your room."

"You're actually talking to us." Will said.

"You're out of bed!" Ida said. I raised my hands just to make sure none of them hugged me.

"I know that look." Jackie said after a while. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." I said. "I can't plan anything until I got the crews here."

"Why do you…" Will said.

"Jams don't even think about it." Jackie said. "You're still hurt."

"I'm healing." I said. "I'm better then I was a few days ago." I leaned back in my chair. "Besides…we have to get Jack out of jail before anything happens to him."

"You're actually acting more worried then we thought." Will said.

"I want Jack out of jail so that I can kill him for being so stupid." I said.

"Now that sounds like our Jamie." Will said. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Lizzie come in.

"Have you all seen…." She said but stopped. "There you are."

"What you got?" I asked. Lizzie walked over to the table. Everyone was looking at me and her.

"They all should be on your ship in an hour." Lizzie said.

"Ok thanks doll." I said, smiling. Lizzie smiled back before turning around and left.

"Alright dear sister of mine." Jackie said. "You have some explaining to do." I looked at her, Will and Ida.

"Ok fine. I do have a plan." I said. "But just wait until we get to the ship for me to tell you guys because I don't want to explain it twice." Jackie looked like she wanted to argue but Will cut in.

"Ok." He said. "Well let's get to the ships then." I nodded and stood up. We walked out of the brothel and to the docks. Both Jackie and Will seemed surprised that I didn't need to lean on them anymore.

Once we got to the docks, it was to see pretty much both crews standing in front of Jackie and Mine's ship. We walked towards them and they all surprised. I'm not sure why but my guess is because I looked a lot better then I did a few days ago. I was rested…for once.

(Jack's POV)

"You…Sparrow!" Bloody guards can't see that I'm trying to ignore them. "Look at us you."

"I don't want to be blinded by the ugliness." I muttered. There was a noise.

"Easy Charles." The other guard said. "Your gonna get fired if you do that. It'll set him free ya know."

"Oh yeah." I said, looking up finally. "Do it Charlie boy. Do whatever it was that you were gonna do. Get me out of this pit."

"Yeah right. I'm not that stupid." Charlie boy said.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I said. The guards left. Great…still stuck in this stupid place.

I started thinking about Barbossa. What he had planned for the Pearl…and Jamie. She was smart and strong but she was still pretty weak. It would be easy for Barbossa to do almost anything to her…ONLY if he get her away from Jackie and Will. Hopefully Will isn't as stupid as I've made him out to be. He better not be anyways.

(Jamie's POV)

"Alright you lot understand?" I asked.

"Aye!" Both crews chorused.

"I have a problem with this plan of yours sister dear." Jackie said.

"Too bad. Majority rules." I said.

"Not too bad!" Jackie said.

"You lot!" I said, ignoring Jackie and turning my attention to the crews. "Two hours! Be prepared for the best raid you've ever had." The crews actually cheered and I smiled before turning and heading back to Ida's.

"Jamie!" Jackie said. Her and Will followed me. "Jamie…will you stop!" I didn't stop. Will grabbed my arm. Next second he was lying on his back because I had flipped him. "JAMIE!"

"What?" I asked, turning around. Jackie froze. I have never been this angry before and it probably scared her. I didn't want to hear her try to talk me out of this. There was no way in hell she was going to manage it. "What do you want Jacklyn?"

"I…" Jackie said, her mouth opening slightly Will had gotten up and was standing next to her now.

"I'm doing what I said I was going to do." I said. "Neither you two or Ida is going to be able to talk me out of it so don't even bother to tell her." I turned around and started walking again.

* * *

**Jamie:** (sniffs and frowns)

**Jackie:** What are you upset about?

**Jamie:** I couldn't make the chapter longer! (bursts into tears)

**Jackie:** And here was me thinking you were upset about Jack.


	20. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

**Message from Author!!!**

Hello readers. I know it's been super long but my fellow author has decided not to talk to me for a very long time now and since it's her turn to post chapters on each story…well…that's why you haven't gotten anything new.

I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm sure she is too if she would just talk to me. It's not like she's busy….she's made her own stories and stuff and has been working on them. Anyways…I really don't want to be too much of a bad mouth on her so I'm gonna stop.

If you people really like theses stories (I am putting this message into all of them) then review and tell me that you want them to keep going. I don't know how I'll manage doing a duel person thing by myself.

If anyone would like to offer up some help then that would be greatly appreciated.

Again I am sooo sorry for everything and I hope you all continue to read to the stories and give support.

Thank you.


	21. Saving Jack

**Saving Jack**

Ok so I've given this some thought and I love this story so it's going to be continued. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait you've all been through and I hope to make it up to you. Just remember that I have another account and I still have to work on those stories too.

* * *

(Jamie's POV)

I looked at Jackie and Will as us, along with Ida and a few of the girls from the brothel, headed to the dock. I was actually expecting them to fight me. I expected Jackie to pull some last minute excuse or plan out to make it so that I wound up having to stay behind. She didn't though.

"Alright…so everyone know what their doing?" I asked once we got to the docks.

"Aye." Jackie said.

"Aye." The rest of the crews said.

"Ok…just be ready to get the ships out of here." I said. A few members of the crew nodded. I looked at Ida and the girls. "Sorry to cut the visit short but I have no clue what's going on so I figure it safer for us to leave once we get Jack."

"Yeah…as soon as we leave…you are SO resting." Jackie said. I smiled…there it was. She was letting me do this but I'm betting she's gonna throw it back at me as soon as we leave and make me rest and sleep and heal up nice and proper.

"Don't worry about it, dear." Ida said. "Just take it easy and don't get yourself near killed again."

"I make no promises." I said. Jackie and Will said their good-byes to her as well. "Alright…let's do this so that I can kick a certain pirate captain's ass."

(Jack's POV)

"Guess what I've just learned, Sparrow?" I looked up at Barbossa as he stood in front of the cell.

"You're an ugly git who is also extremely stupid." I said.

"No." Barbossa said. "I learned your little crew and those girls are coming to get you." I stared at him. He smiled. "Falling right into my trap I might add."

"She won't." I said.

"Oh won't she?" Barbossa asked. My eyes narrowed but I knew there was nothing I could do. "If you hear screaming…just imagine what's happening." He left, laughing.

"Bugger…Jamie don't be an idiot." I muttered, leaning my head back against the wall. "Don't fall for it. Please don't fall for it, luv."

(Jackie's POV)

"Jams." I said. Jamie stopped and looked at me. "Be careful, ok?"

"I will." Jamie said, after a while.

"I don't want to lose you." I said, hoping she'd understand.

"I'm not going anywhere Jackie." Jamie said. "You're the only relative I have basically. There's no way you're getting rid of me." She smiled. "I will never stop annoying you." I laughed at her and hugged her. She hugged me tighter then I thought she would.

"Get this over and done with soon. We're off to Paris, sis." I said. Jamie's face lit up as a huge smile appeared. I leaned closer to Will and whispered to him. "Told ya she loves it there."

"I'll give you a prize later." Will whispered back. I smiled at the idea of what that prize might be.

"You two are gross." Jamie said.

"And you and Jack are any better?" I asked.

"Ok I've only ever kissed him once in front of you guys." Jamie said.

"Umm…excuse me?" I asked, smiling.

"Ok a few times I think." Jamie said. "But no where near as much as you guys so…"

"Say it." I said, suddenly.

"Say what?" Jamie asked.

"Say you love him…then I'll let you go." I said, grabbing hold of Jamie's hand.

"Jackie I can't!" Jamie said.

"Yes you can! What's stopping you?" I asked. "Mum's dead so it can't be that. Jamie I know you love him with the way you acted when we first got here and you thought Jack wasn't going to walk off the ship."

"I just…I don't know." Jamie said. "You know I've never said it since Alex."

"I know…but that's the only reason I'm going to willingly let you go in there alone to get him." I said. I didn't want to lose Jamie. She looked about ready to fall over now. True, most of the smaller cuts had healed but the one big one on her side was still bleeding, even now. She let us change the bandages before we left and it wasn't really bad but it was still bad enough. I was so worried about her. With those walls up I was worried she wouldn't succeed.

Don't ask why I'm thinking that if Jamie admitted to loving Jack then she'd be strong enough to get past this Barbossa character…but I am thinking it. Some pirate I am, huh?

"I do love him." Jamie said, quietly. Will and I both stared at her. "You happy? Can I go now?"

"Uh…yes." I said, releasing her hand. Jamie nodded as us before running off.

(Jamie's POV)

I hate crawling. Ok I don't but in a space this small…I do. Thank god we had that map thing of the prison or else I'd have to use the front door instead of finding this nice little convenient secret passage that would have me crawling above the cells.

"Ok…now where was it that I was supposed to go through…" I muttered. I started thinking about how I was gonna get out of there with Jack. He's bigger then I am and I just barely have space around me. Well…if Jackie and Will do things properly, we could just go through the front door. I have no doubt my sister will do her best to make sure Jack and I will get out safely.

If I could only remember where that stupid trap door thing was…

At that moment I fell through it and made a far from graceful landing just barely missing the bars in front of a cell.

"Oh…ow…bloody hell I didn't think that thing was that flimsy." I grumbled.

(Jack's POV)

Stupid bars keeping me from joining in the fight. I could hear it, which proved that my cell wasn't far from the outside of the building even if I didn't have any windows. I could hear yelling too. I'm pretty sure Will was out there yelling stuff.

"What the…" I looked up as I hear something moving around above me. Now…correct me if I'm wrong…but this building is only one level with a cellar. How could there be movement above me? I stood up and followed the sound…until I walked into the door of the bloody cell. At that moment, something broke and a bigger something fell from the ceiling right in front of me.

"Oh…ow…bloody hell I didn't think that thing was that flimsy." I know that voice anywhere.

"Jamie!" I said. Sure enough, the light brown hair was tossed impatiently out of her face as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Nice entrance there, luv."

"Don't start up with me, pirate." Jamie said. I smiled at her.

"Well now…you're out there and I'm in here." I said. "How the bloody hell do you propose to get me out?"

"Umm…" Jamie said. "I…sorta didn't think that far. I actually thought that thing…" She pointed at the hole in the ceiling. "Was in the cell…not in front of it. Then I just hoped that it was the right cell."

"Well you're just a bloody genius now aren't you, luv." I said, sarcastically.

"I can leave you in there." Jamie said, walking away.

"No, no! Wait!" I called after her. She disappeared around her a corner. I frowned. "What the bloody hell?"

"Give me that." Jamie's voice came. There was struggling and then the sound of someone getting hit…hard. Next second Jamie returned, twirling a ring of keys around her finger and whistling.

"I take back that sarcastic comment, luv." I said, smiling again.

"You better." Jamie said. It took a while to figure out the right key. By the time Jamie got it in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door, she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh bloody hell." I said, pushing the door opened and kneeling next to her. "Why the hell did you come in here by yourself?"

"I'm the only one that could fit through that thing up there." Jamie said, again pointing at the hole in the ceiling. "Well…a few of the girls could but they weren't willing to get out of their dresses and into clothes that would make it easier for…" I kissed her then, not really interested in the story anymore. In truth, I never was…I just wanted to kiss her the whole time but she wouldn't stop talking!

"Come on, baby." I said. "Time to get out of here." I helped her stand. "So where we going?"

"To the docks and onto the ships." Jamie said. "I can walk so don't think about having to carry me. Where are your effects?"

"Dunno." I said. "Gotta find them."

"Great…time wasting." Jamie muttered.

"You can be as mad as you want but I'm glad Barbossa didn't get you." I said. Jamie looked at me. "Come on." She nodded and we went on a search for my stuff…which didn't take long. They were by the guard she had knocked out to get the keys.

(Jamie's POV)

"Ok…we got your stuff…can we go now?" I asked. I was trying really hard to smile as Jack smirked at me with everything finally back where they belongs. I just rolled my eyes and he returned to my side, putting an arm around my waist to help me stay standing.

"Alright…all ready." Jack said.

"Are you now?" Both of us looked up to see a man that, obviously, Jack hated. I figured it out fast enough that this was Barbossa. "But the young lass just got here." Jack's sword was out instantly and he pushed me behind him. I glared at his back.

"Leave her alone." Jack said.

"Now Jack…" Barbossa said. "I've beaten you before…what makes you think I won't this time?" I leaned against the wall to stop from falling as I watched Barbossa pull out his sword and the two men advanced on each other. Part of me was worried for Jack and the other part of me, the more pirate-y part, was interested in seeing how this fight was going to happen in the somewhat small hallway. I mean, sure, the hall was probably big enough to have Jack, Will, Jackie and myself walking through it side-by-side but there would need to be minimal space between the four of us.

(Will's POV)

"This seemed a little easy." I said, walking over to Jackie. We had only been fighting the officers for about twenty minutes and now they were all down.

"Well we did have a lot of people with us." Jackie said, looking around at the crews. I smiled at her and put an arm around her waist. "Do you think we should go in and see if Jamie needs help?"

"You truly do worry a bit too much, my love." I said.

"I know but she's still not doing well." Jackie said. "And you're supposed to take my side, not my sister's." I laughed at her.

"Well I'm sorry but you know that sometimes she's right." I said. Jackie mock glared at me but I just kissed her. We stayed like that for a while before the need for oxygen became an issue.

"You're lucky you're so damn gorgeous." Jackie said. I smiled mischievously. At that moment there was a loud, nearly ear splitting scream coming from inside the prison and Jackie's face went pale.

(Jamie's POV)

"Oh god…" I muttered. This fight was getting brutal as both men tried their best to try and kill the other. I heard my name said a few times but I wasn't paying attention to their taunting. My hand was lightly resting on my pistol. I really should have put more bullets in before I left because I only had two shots left in it. Jack and Barbossa were both bleeding. The blood stained the floor, the walls…there were even a few flecks of it on the ceiling!!

Now normally I'm fine with blood but this was getting to be too much. My stomach was feeling all levels of sickness as I watched the fight become more and more gruesome. I was sure limbs were going to start falling off any minute now.

Me and my stupid thoughts! It was only a minute later when Barbossa brought his sword down and the blade connected with Jack's shoulder. Jack yelled and I heard myself screaming louder then I ever thought I could as more blood made an appearance on Barbossa's sword and staining Jack's jacket within seconds.

* * *

**Jamie:** God I suck.

**Jackie:** No you don't…it's just been a while.

**Jamie:** Still…I suck.

I'm so terribly sorry for making you people wait so long and I hope you continue to read and review this story.

IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE THAT WOULD LIKE TO HELP PLEASE COME FORWARD AND OFFER UP ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!


End file.
